Invencible
by Roy Renard
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando Mobius cae, definitivamente, bajo el yugo de Ivo Robotnik? ¿Qué ocurre cuando un viejo conflicto mantiene separado a nuestro legendario grupo de héroes? Suspendido indefinidamente por Project A. Más información en mi perfil...
1. Buscando empleo

Invencible

I

—Hijo, tu nombre y ocupación.

—Thomas Fox, DP.

—¿Y ésos qué hacen? ¿Se mueren de hambre?

—Muy graciosa, señora.

Así iniciaban mis días como profesional. Las fiestas de Año Nuevo me mantuvieron fuera de la realidad el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar el día de la entrevista de empleo. Ese pequeño error me costó varios días de llenar formularios y también las oportunidades serias de obtener el trabajo de mis sueños. Al menos, un amable erizo aseguró que requeriría mis servicios pronto. La agencia profesional me lo notificó apenas ayer. ¡No lo voy a defraudar, señor como se llame! ¡Lo juro por mi peinado!

—Thomas Fox, su cliente lo espera en la oficina.

—Todos me llaman Tom, así que…

—No lo tomes a mal, hijo, pero no me importa.

Bueno, como decía, el sujeto que me contrató tenía una pinta de muerto de hambre, literalmente.

—Cinos the Hedgehog es el nombre, hijo.—el erizo azul vestía una simple chamarra gris y algo extraño en la cabeza colgándole de una oreja, como un bombín. Mantenía los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio, como presumiendo sus tenis relucientes, a pesar de que parecían ser de un modelo viejísimo. Por unos momentos creí que los dueños de la agencia me reprenderían por permitir que mi cliente actuara como si no le importara, pero su apariencia me lo impidió. Aunque había algo familiar en ese señor, simplemente no iba a declarar cosas de las que no estaba seguro—Aquí dice que eres… un DJ profesional, ¿no?—su aspecto me había distraído, por ello no vi que sostenía en su mano enguantada un papel con lo que (creo) era mi información.

—Eh… no, señor Cinos. Un DJ es un músico; yo soy un DP, que es la abreviación para detective privado. Es un empleo muy popular estos días, ¿sabe…?

—No lo tomes a mal, hijo, pero no me interesa.—interrumpió el individuo informal. Diablos, parece que todo fue un malentendido. Otra vez. Cinos se levantó de un salto; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba ante la puerta de la oficina. Cuando pensé que tendría que esperar otro par de semanas más para hallarme un empleo, el erizo azul se detuvo antes de girar el picaporte.—Vamos, hijo. Te invitaré unos Chili Dogs en lo que te hablo sobre mi agencia.

¿Chili Dogs? ¿Agencia? ¿Ese adulto iba a contratarme a pesar de su error de lectura? Y más intrigante aún, ¿sería capaz de pagarme?

Fuimos a la plaza que quedaba a sólo unas manzanas de la agencia de empleos. Hasta ese punto, Cinos the Hedgehog era el primer sujeto que se preocupaba por los centinelas más de lo normal. Me refiero a que, desde que tengo memoria, esos robots habían estado respirando detrás de nuestro cuello, por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa verlos vigilando las entradas a los edificios públicos. Así había sido desde que el Dr. Ivo Robotnik había tomado la soberanía de Mobius.

—Bueno, hijo. Estás ante el dueño de la mejor compañía de todo el planeta—mi cliente se recostó sobre el respaldo, entrelazando los dedos por detrás de su picuda nuca. Por un momento creí que se rompería la silla, pero después, Cinos the Hedgehog se inclinó hacia la mesa para terminarse su dichoso Chili Dog en dos mordidas.—Mi tarjeta.—extrajo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un volante colorido con un diseño deplorable. En el encabezado se leía: "Hedge & Co. Entertainment". En resumen, el mensaje hablaba de un servicio de entretenimiento para fiestas y eventos ofrecidos por el gran Mr. Charles (el alter-ego de mi cliente, supongo), comediante, imitador, cantante y, próximamente, mago. No podía imaginarme dónde podía caber la investigación privada dentro de su "amplia gama" de asistencias.—Ingenioso, ¿eh? Lo diseñé yo mismo.

Cinos the Hedgehog estaba más que orgulloso de su negocio. Se tragó otro Chili Dog y tamborileó despreocupadamente sobre la superficie de la mesa. La verdad es que nunca antes había oído hablar de esa agencia de entretenimiento a domicilio.

—Estás contratado, hijo.—dijo de pronto mi cliente mientras sacaba un libro de bolsillo con el título: "El Erizo Ilusionista: Los 50 mejores trucos de magia para sorprender a sus amigos". ¿Qué no sería mejor comprarse una de esas Chaos Emeralds y hacer magia con ella? A estas alturas no estaba muy seguro si ser contratado por él podía ser mejor que permanecer desempleado por unas semanas más.—Con una melena como la tuya y un poquito de práctica puedes hacerte un gran músico. Lo vi la otra vez en la T.V.

—Uhm… señor Cinos. No estoy muy seguro si…

—¿Me puedo comer tu Chili Dog? El alimento se desperdicia, tú sabes.

Le asentí con la cabeza. Podía jurar por mi cola que el pobre erizo se había gastado sus últimas monedas en aquellos Chili Dogs. Bueno, no podía dejar a alguien desahuciado solamente porque no daba una impresión de desbordante confianza. Sería un trabajo temporal y nada más, no perdería nada; al fin y al cabo, ya lo había perdido todo…

Mi cliente me llevó a su agencia: una oficina un poco más grande de lo que imaginé, aunque igual de desordenada y poco impresionante que en mi mente, hace unos minutos. No sé cómo le había hecho, pero aquél era el único lugar libre de los centinelas de Robotnik. Por supuesto, creo que una oficina de servicios para fiestas no debe resultar muy interesante para ellos. Esperaba ver fotos de su juventud o, al menos, certificados de que había terminado una carrera universitaria, justo como acababa de hacerlo yo, o el diploma de los concursos de ortografía que hacen en la primaria, pero todos esos espacios estaban cubiertos por globos coloridos, libros (la mayoría siendo "Manuales para aprender algo en siete días"), torres de papeles y muñecos de Chao. ¿Quién quiere tener un muñeco de Chao cuando se puede tener uno real?

De entre su montaña de papeles se podía ver con claridad una foto del legendario equipo de Sonic the Hedgehog. Supongo que mi cliente vivió durante el apogeo del héroe más clásico de nuestra historia. Era una imagen maltratada en las esquinas y manchada de café justo en la cara del gran erizo azul. Él estaba en el centro, cuyo cuello estaba siendo zarandeado por Knuckles the Echidna mientras la famosa Amy Rose le jalaba el brazo opuesto. Un joven Tails sonreía con alegría y, en una esquina, apenas visible, estaba el reconocido astrólogo Silver. ¿Sería mejor pagado el empleo de adivino que el de héroe del futuro?

¡Era imposible resistirse a la grandeza de semejante grupo de heroicos amigos! Parece que esa fue la última foto que se tomaron juntos antes de la caída de Mobotropolis y de la captura y desaparición definitiva de varios de ellos; destacando, por supuesto, el mismo Sonic the Hedgehog. Contaban tanto de ellos en los libros de historia que prohibió el imperio de Robotnik hace unos años. Me hubiera encantado haberlos visto en acción al menos una vez.

—¿Hola, Tommy, hijo?—mi cliente chasqueó los dedos al hablarme. Había estado abstraído en mis pensamientos de nuevo.

—Disculpe, es que me distraigo fácilmente.—fue lo único que se me ocurrió como excusa. Cinos se tumbó sobre su silla rodante, haciéndola retroceder voluntariamente con la caída de su cuerpo hasta una caja de cartón arrugada que se escondía en la esquina. De ella sacó una guitarra muy vieja que me arrojó sin demoras. Apenas la pude atrapar, pues lanzaba muy rápido.

—Tommy, ¿sabes tocar?—preguntó Cinos, frotándose la nariz.

—Uh… bueno, solía tocar la flauta en la primaria…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buena ésa!—inexplicablemente, mi nuevo jefe se había soltado a reír irremediablemente. Pegaba carcajadas que parecía estar a punto de llorar.—Con que tocabas la flauta, ¿eh?

Creí tener una vaga idea de lo que se refería. Bueno, supongo que si echas a volar un poco tu imaginación, dispuesto a pensar en el doble sentido de las cosas, mucho terminaba siendo gracioso. No lo era cuando yo era el objeto de la burla, ni mucho menos cuando se imaginaban que yo tocaba… eh, bueno, dejémoslo así. Moraleja: nunca menciones que tocaste la flauta en la primaria.

—Uhm… está bien, nunca he tocado un instrumento musical en mi vida, pero…

—Aprenderás. Nada más y nada menos que con ésto—me arrojó un nuevo manual de "El Erizo Musical: Aprenda a tocar su instrumento favorito en sólo 7 días. ¡Sorprenda a sus familiares y amigos!". ¡Por Dios! ¿De dónde sacaba todos esos manuales? ¿Acaso poseía poderes de manuales de la perdición o algo así?—Los manuales del Erizo nunca fallan.

—No estoy muy seguro, señor. Quiero decir; no soy un músico, soy un investigador profesional. ¿Nunca supo quién se robó las galletas del tarro? ¿Sospecha que su pareja lo engaña con otro y desea encontrar al sinvergüenza? ¿Necesita resolver un misterio de su pasado? ¡No busque a nadie más! ¡Thomas Fox, el súper detective privado, ha llegado a su rescate! ¿No ha visto mi anuncio en el diario?—costear esa publicidad me costó demasiadas horas de trabajos mal pagados para menores de edad como para que la ignoraran rotundamente.

—Uhm, creo que sí… ¡ah, espera! No, ése era el anuncio del dentista. Además, no tengo ni tarro de galletas ni pareja ni misterios del pasado que deseo resolver—Cinos parecía pensar mucho sus palabras. Se notó una fingida indiferencia en su última afirmación. Todos tienen una pieza de su pasado que les inquieta, claro que sí.— Pero no te preocupes, hijo. Aquí, en Hedge & Co. Entertainment cualquiera es bienvenido. Hasta un DJ como tú.

—En realidad es DP… oh, olvídelo.

Pronto descubrí que Cinos the Hedgehog, mi cliente y mi nuevo jefe, era tan distraído como lo indicaba su apariencia. En un principio, hasta creí que podía tener una relación con… pero no, era imposible. Sonic desapareció de la faz de este planeta hace más de quince años; la suerte estaba echada ya.

De hecho, Cinos era, evidentemente, Sonic al revés, así que era obvio concluir que este sujeto era alguna clase de fanático que esperaba el regreso del héroe con ansias. Por mi parte, no creo que eso pueda ocurrir. Después del desmembramiento del legendario equipo, Robotnik tomó la ciudad de Mobotropolis para invadirla con sus androides invencibles y rebautizarla (por enésima y última vez en la historia) como Robotropolis. Su obsesión por los robots sí que ha sido notoria. Finalmente, fundó Everfrost, la Corporación más influyente de todos los tiempos. Hoy en día, Everfrost controla al mundo entero. Su manipulación sobre los habitantes de Mobius es absoluta y no hay nada que pueda hacerle frente a su poder intelectual o físico. Afortunadamente, debido a la falta de un rival digno, esta ciudad no ha padecido de mayores conflictos que los de la opresión, aunque uno se acostumbra después de un par de años. Sin embargo, no creo que las cosas permanezcan así por más tiempo. Escuché que Ivo Robotnik gozaba juguetear con su presa antes de acabar definitivamente con ella. Y me parece que ese momento llegará muy pronto. Decidí convertirme en un investigador profesional para encontrar la verdad del oscuro pasado de Mobius y, con algo de suerte, hallar a los miembros faltantes del heroico equipo de leyenda. No podían estar muertos. Aunque asegurar aquello era mayor cuestión de fe que de contar con pruebas sólidas, pues sólo eso nos quedaba a los últimos Mobianos: sueños irreales y una esperanza endeble.

Por lo que sabía, mi primer día de trabajo como profesional fue una total explotación. Cinos me hizo cambiar de lugar sus muebles, archivar sus documentos, inflar globos, leer una docena de manuales del Erizo y aprender a tocar la guitarra, todo ello en menos de tres horas. Al menos me iban a pagar… si tenía suerte.

—Muchas gracias, Tommy, hijo.—se despidió el erizo azul, meneando la mano y ajustándose el bombín tras el umbral de su pobre oficina. Estaba feliz, cogiendo la escoba para barrer la entrada—Contigo, Hedge & Co. Entertainment tiene un nuevo destino.

Me despedí con el poco aliento que le quedaba a mis pulmones después de haberlo gastado todo en artefactos de hule coloridos. Tenía también un dolor terrible de espalda. Creo que hasta oí a mi cola quejarse. Ay, qué voy a hacer…

Estaba harto de ver esas esferas robóticas y plateadas recorrer cada calle y cada manzana, vigilándonos a todos. Lo peor es que esas máquinas eran prácticamente invencibles. Jamás he oído de alguien que haya podido derrotar, o al menos, sobrevivir los ataques de una de esas cosas. Les llamaban E.G.G.s, aunque yo les llamaba basura.

Esa tarde representaron la gota que derramó el vaso. Aunque no lo conocía, un ciudadano estaba siendo inspeccionado por un trío de E.G.G. Era un zorro de dos colas algo mayor que yo. No parecía estar muy preocupado, sino, más bien, lo tomaba todo de una manera rutinaria. Levantaba los brazos, envueltos en relojes de pulsera, en señal de que venía inerme y no podría defenderse de manera alguna, quizá en un intento por terminar rápidamente con el problema. Curiosamente, portaba un monóculo verde del lado izquierdo; un artefacto que sólo había visto en los libros de historia. Un E.G.G. alargó una de sus extremidades amenazadoramente, convirtiéndola en una extraña pistola de rayos que el apuntaba; sin embargo, él continuó calmado. ¿Debería intervenir? Ese sujeto estaba indefenso y tres de los robots invencibles estaban por atacarle. No supe por qué lo hacían ni tampoco reparé en las consecuencias, el caso es que arrojé una piedra del suelo que cayó certeramente en el frío cuerpo esférico del E.G.G. a la ofensiva. Éste se detuvo para transportarse directamente a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome bastante. Jamás me había metido en problemas de semejante calibre, por lo que estaba muy nervioso.

—No debiste haber hecho eso, amigo.—dijo el ciudadano sin perder la compostura, retirando su monóculo para limpiarlo con un pañuelo. Apenas había volteado a verme—Todo estaba bajo control.

Por supuesto, pensé. Nada estaba bajo control, según había visto. El E.G.G. extrajo de una de sus infinitas compuertas un par de brazos con forma de pinzas que me sostuvieron las muñecas. El otro par de sistemas dejaron en paz al otro zorro para centrarse en mí. Él parecía preocuparse por lo que iba a ocurrirme, pues aquellas máquinas eran letales y famosas por ser imbatibles.

—¡Auxilio!—fue lo único que pude gritar antes de que el trío me aprisionara entre sus garras artificiales. En cuanto me colocaron una careta de acero sentí que me asfixiaba, aunque no por mucho porque alguien había llegado a mi rescate. Se escuchó una buena ración de sonidos metálicos, como puños golpeándoles rápidamente. Pronto, un corte vertical me libró de la máscara para toparme nada más y nada menos que con mi nuevo jefe.

—¡Diablos! Estas latas están más duras que nunca—se quejó, agitando los puños y mostrando una irreverente sonrisa. No parecía muy distinto en comparación con su desahuciado y distraído aspecto anterior; llevaba la misma chaqueta gris de cuyo único bolsillo se asomaba un manual del Erizo, el bombín raído que le ocultaba una oreja, los guantes blancos desgastados y el calzado lustroso. No obstante, irradiaba un aire combativo y valeroso; como si hubiera sufrido un cambio repentino de personalidad.—Debes tener más cuidado, Tommy. No me gustaría perder a mi primer empleado tan pronto.

Juro por mi vida que nunca había visto a alguien pelear con tanta vehemencia, con tanta chispa… Asestaba golpes bajo tremenda fuerza y a una velocidad ridícula, imperceptible para mis ojos. Las máquinas terminaron abolladas en un santiamén; y mi nuevo jefe, sin una gota de sudor. ¿De dónde había sacado tal poder? ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido derrotar a los E.G.G.s? Pensé con precipitación después de todo. Los robots se levantaron de su efímera caída, sacando un nuevo par de brazos mecánicos que les permitió auto-repararse en seguida. Las marcas y hendiduras que fueron causadas por la defensa de Cinos the Hedgehog fueron cosa del pasado en sus figuras esféricas y relucientes y ahora se centraron en su nuevo rival. Estaba demasiado impresionado (o asustado) para ayudarle. Mi congénere en especie se había esfumado sin haber dado el menor de los indicios. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a huir así como así?

Los E.G.G.s emitieron una señal de auxilio al encender sus antenas titilantes, aunque fueron interrumpidos de nueva cuenta por mi jefe, quien los arrolló después de haberse retraído en una fugaz esfera azul que no cesaba de dañarles. Parecía un sencillo juego de bolos estando a punto de acabar.

—¡Señor, lo veo y no lo creo!—haber destruido por completo un E.G.G. caía dentro de la categoría de "hazañas milagrosas" y mi nuevo jefe, dueño de una agencia de entretenimiento para eventos nada aclamada, era el responsable. Creo que al fin me sentía orgulloso de haberme relacionado con él. Por supuesto que el destrozo de tres unidades caía ahora en la categoría de lo alucinante. ¡Éste era el mejor día de mi vida, seguro!

—Cuidado, Tommy, ésto no se ha acabado—advirtió Cinos en cuanto un vehículo bizarro se desplegó ante nosotros. Hasta hace dos segundos ni siquiera su silueta había sido visible. El erizo levantó los puños en acto preventivo, pero su sonrisa jamás se borró.

Inmediatamente, la nave que levitaba descargó un par de docenas de E.G.G.s que se precipitaron sobre nosotros. El recién aparecido ejército (pues con ese pequeño número, los robots podían derrotar a un ejército de miles de Mobianos sin mucho trabajo, o eso escuché) nos tomó desprevenidos. Mi jefe logró zafarse de cuatro, aunque otro par se aferró a su cuerpo; se los quitó de encima son sólo rodar y se ocupó de proporcionarles formidables porrazos por medio de su arrolladora táctica.

Me vi invadido en emoción al observar al erizo azul deshacerse de los robots, por lo que no me percaté cuando un nuevo grupo se sumó a los refuerzos desde la nada, noqueando de un solo gran golpazo al recién descubierto héroe. Casi al instante, sentí un ligero mareo y, después de lo que parecieron unos pequeños momentos de confusión, me hallé balbuceando insensateces dentro de una sala de plata. Me levanté con un punzante ardor en el área cercana a la nuca, la cual estaba impregnada con sangre. Me alarmé, pero procuré mantener la calma… tampoco se trataba de una herida importante; tan sólo una contusión mínima.

La habitación era fría y provocaba una horrible sensación de inseguridad. Bastaron algunos minutos para que una nueva unidad E.G.G. se apareciera en el cuarto para trasladarme a otro lugar, cogiéndome de la cola como si fuera un simple muñeco. Claro que no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas suficientes como para resistirme, así que me resigné. Pasamos por un corredor blanco en su totalidad; paredes, techo, piso y otros artículos, como extinguidores, y, al final de éste, atravesamos una puerta automática que se deslizó después de haber escaneado la silueta del robot. Llegamos a una habitación redonda separada en semicírculos por un muro de vidrio. Del otro lado esperaba el zorro de dos colas que había huido después del incidente en el que me involucré estúpidamente. La unidad esférica me soltó sobre el helado piso metálico, en la sección opuesta al visitante y se retiró sin mayor demora.

Rápidamente, el ciudadano me dirigió una mirada confianzuda y una sonrisilla. A sus espaldas se hallaba mi jefe, Cinos the Hedgehog, quien denotaba mal humor al estar cruzado de brazos y lanzarle repentinas muecas de disgusto al zorro del monóculo.

Parece que éste había pagado nuestras fianzas. Sinceramente, creí que provocar disturbios contra las unidades E.G.G. arrastraría consecuencias abominables; sin embargo, aquélla no era la cuestión ahora, sino ¿quién era este sujeto del monóculo? ¿Y por qué mi jefe parecía estar enojado con él? ¿Se conocían ya?

En cuanto una sección del vidrio se levantó para dejarme libre, el joven de las dos colas corrió a estrecharme la mano, agitando y provocando ruiditos metálicos al chocar los relojes en sus muñecas.

—Soy Miles. Miles Prower.—sonrío el zorro con gran sobriedad.

—Bien, si ya terminaste, me llevaré a mi empleado.—interrumpió tajante el erizo azul.

Miles suspiró con cierta decepción y, juntando las manos enguantadas en signo de plegaria, le pidió a mi jefe que le permitiera hablar conmigo.

—Si no te satisfizo haberme robado ya a muchos amigos… qué se le va a hacer.—sin decir más, Cinos se retiró al tiempo que retomaba la lectura de "El Erizo Ilusionista", desapareciendo detrás de la puerta electrónica.

—No es muy seguro conversar aquí—susurró Miles con la mayor discreción posible, echando un fugaz vistazo al logo de Everfrost que destacaba en la parte superior de la pared frontal: lo que parecía al rostro de perfil de un erizo rojo con un fondo negro.—Las paredes oyen.

Apenas salimos y me di cuenta de que se trataba de la primera ocasión que visitaba Station Square. Existía un sofocante ambiente de silencio, con todos sus edificios rectos, negros y fríamente metálicos. A mis espaldas se alzaba el máximo exponente del Nuevo Imperio Robotnik: la base central de la Corporación Everfrost, el lugar que acabábamos de abandonar.

—Eh… Miles, ¿qué hora tienes?—estaba preocupado por lo que diría mi tutora después de haberme ausentado demasiado tiempo de la casa. Peor aún es lo que diría de la ardiente herida en mi cabeza. Ya me había acostumbrado a resistirme al palpitante dolor por el momento, al menos.

—¿Según el reloj del segundo oficial basado en las oscilaciones del átomo de Cesio? ¿O según el sistema nonagesimal…?—pronto mostró la pequeña parte de su cordura que se hallaba alterada, aparentemente, señalándome cada uno de sus relojes con inusuales ánimos, como si habláramos el mismo idioma.

—Ahora en cristiano, por favor…

—Supongo que te refieres al del sistema sexagesimal establecido de acuerdo al segundo, también conocido como el de las oscilaciones del átomo de Cesio, ¿no?—si mi jefe estaba obsesionado con los Chili Dogs y los manuales de El Erizo, este tipo estaba loco por los relojes y el tiempo. Una sola conversación con él bastaba para darse cuenta de ello.—Son las veintidós horas menos diecisiete minutos con cincuenta y tres segundos, ahora cincuenta y cuatro… cincuenta y cinco…

Ni siquiera tuvo que consultar la hora en uno de sus infernales aparatos de muñeca. Conocía el tiempo hasta de memoria. Me pregunté qué nuevas personalidades iba a conocer de hoy en adelante. Me sentía apesadumbrado; exhalé una y otra vez mientras caminábamos hasta que terminé siendo interrumpido por Miles.

—Tú me conoces, ¿no es cierto?—su expresión se transformó para manifestar incomodidad. Estaba por decir algo de lo cual no estaba muy orgulloso.—Solían conocerme como Tails.

Me detuve en seco y esperé algunos segundos. Miles se rascó la cabeza y posó su atención enteramente en la colección de relojes, quizá para evadir mi mirada ceñuda. Algunas cosas encajaban; dos colas, aficionado a las máquinas, la edad física y conocía a un erizo azul de soberbias habilidades. Todo tomaba forma rápidamente. Pensé que era prudente creerle.

—Con que Tails, ¿eh?

—No… ya nunca más. Ahora soy Miles Prower, simplemente.—su voz emanaba inseguridad. Parecía no agradarle que la gente le llamara por su legendario mote. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con él? ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Conocería el paradero de Sonic? Es más, hasta yo creía conocerlo en ese momento: probablemente, dentro de una oficina de fachada barata, fregando el piso con dedicación o leyendo algún nuevo manual de El Erizo.—Quería que supieras para quién trabajas realmente. Eres su nuevo empleado, ¿verdad?

—Déjame adivinar… es el mismísimo Sonic the Hedgehog, ¿no?

Tails bajó la mirada, por lo que la respuesta no pudo ser más evidente. Algo respecto a su antiguo y famoso compañero le entristecía. Cuando se dirigieron la palabra apenas se podía notar el afecto (si es que lo hubo). ¿Habían tenido alguna clase de pelea o discusión? El gran hallazgo recaía en el hecho de que el misterio de los héroes de Mobius emergía de nuevo, como invitándome a resolverlo.

—Sonic se ha ocultado por más de quince años de la luz pública. Nuestro grupo se desmembró debido a un horrible accidente… ¡Pero estoy seguro de que él no fue!—Tails insistió en asegurar que su amigo era inocente de lo que sea que haya pasado durante la caída de Square Central y de todo Mobius. Él aún apreciaba al gran erizo azul, aunque éste último no parecía contar con respeto recíproco.—Sonic es inocente, lo puedo jurar. Él no sería capaz de matar a alguien nunca, ¡nunca!

—No sé de qué me hablas… pero primero, lo primero. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hace quince años?—en aquel entonces yo apenas nacía. Si el mismísimo Tails soltaba la información, ésta se convertiría en la primicia más jugosa de las últimas décadas. Los verdaderos hechos que se llevaron a cabo durante la toma de Robotnik han sido ocultos, y sus vestigios, destruidos. Sólo los héroes que lo vivieron podían dar un testimonio verídico. Estaba tan ansioso que se me olvidó el dolor de cabeza.—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Sonic se esconde?

—Yo… no… no lo puedo decir. No lo sé.—Tails tartamudeó, haciendo un esfuerzo por bloquear los recuerdos de aquel evento. O se trataba de un secreto tremendo o de un suceso doloroso en extremo como para ser traído de vuelta por Miles.—Todos saben que Sonic se oculta del Imperio, y he intentado advertírselo, pero él se resiste a creerlo. La verdad no sé qué razones puede tener Eggman para dejar con vida a su máximo enemigo.

—¿Eggman? ¿Te refieres a Ivo Robotnik?

—N-no… no lo sé. Lo único que quiero saber es la verdad.—Miles, para estos momentos, había perdido toda compostura elegante que había mostrado al principio. Ahora mostraba una personalidad tímida y asustadiza. Algo le molestaba y le impedía revelar todo lo que sabía… ¿Pero qué podía ser?—Sonic ya no quiere saber nada de mí, pero tú eres su empleado. ¡Puedes preguntarle!

Su mirada se iluminó de pronto. Yo también sentí gozo; un personaje mítico me entregaba sus esperanzas y confianza para hablar con Sonic. Y no se diga de aquello último. Mi jefe resultaba ser Sonic the Hedgehog, después de todo; sin embargo, era tan difícil imaginar que el héroe más emblemático de los últimos tiempos haya terminado en la pobreza de forma tan repentina. ¿Qué razones tenía para perderlo todo? ¿Qué razones tenía para ocultarse del mundo y pretender que era otra persona? ¿Qué razones tenía para enfadarse con su inseparable compañero?

Tails quedó emocionado con la idea de poder arreglar las cosas con su amigo y dividimos caminos. Antes de partir, intercambiamos tarjetas para contactarnos en el futuro. ¡Cielos, acababa de conocer a Tails! ¡Y también soy el único empleado de Sonic the Hedgehog!

Me apresuré a tomar el transporte público de regreso a Robotropolis. Hablar con Sonic era urgente y se trataba también de la misión más importante de mi joven vida.

Llegué a su oficina casi a la medianoche. Estaba seguro de que, a mi regreso, mi tutora iba a matarme, pero el riesgo valía la pena. El erizo azul me recibió con alegría, aunque sus párpados se veían pesados ya. Me invitó a pasar de inmediato y me hizo sentar delante de su lugar. Sobre el escritorio alumbrado se mantenía de pie una tetera metálica abollada que liberaba un hilillo humeante de su boquilla y, a un lado, un plato desechable repleto de galletas acompañaba a mi jefe durante su lectura de El Erizo Ilusionista. Sonic se sirvió en una taza resquebrajada un poco de té y me ofreció galletas. Como éstas no tenían el mejor aspecto, opté por abstenerme del "placer". Después de lanzar un soporífero y contagioso bostezo, el erizo habló.

—Tommy, hijo, es muy lindo de tu parte venir a visitarme durante la noche, aunque me temo que no tengo mucho qué ofrecerte.—mi jefe apenas me posó la mirada, estando ésta fija, la mayor parte del tiempo, en su libro. Después, fingiendo interés en mi reciente conversación con Tails, preguntó sobre ésta.—¿Y qué cosas de zorros hablaste con el buen Miles? No es que me interese mucho…

—Oh, sí. Tuvimos una plática… ¿cómo la describiría? Eh… reveladora.—Sonic estaba dándose cuenta del giro que estaba tomando el tema y, tal como esperaba, no pintó el rostro más cómodo que digamos. Mantuvo sus pupilas centradas en su libro, borrando su sonrisa pícara súbitamente. Sorbió su té un par de veces y, antes de que pudiera evitar el tópico, me adelanté con una pregunta directa.—Usted es Sonic the Hedgehog, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ah, con que eso te dijo ese pequeño acosador. Deberías saber que muchos vecinos se han quejado de él. Es un mitómano y tiene demasiado desarrollada la imaginación… está enfermo el pobrecito.—Sonic estaba más que empeñado en conservar su identidad falsa. Aunque no cayó en momentos de nerviosismo, manteniéndose sereno todo este tiempo, era obvio que ocultaba algo. Nadie insiste tanto en algo si no quiere guardar algún secreto con toda su alma.—Ahora déjame adivinar a mí. Te dijo que él era Tails y que estaba enamorado de mí o algo así, ¿no?

—Señor, con todo respeto, es usted el que está mintiendo.—respondí armándome de todo el valor posible. Sonic conservó su postura, aunque, finalmente, sus pupilas se retiraron de las páginas del manual y se movieron hacia mi rostro. Era una mirada fría e infranqueable, casi atemorizante.—Usted es Sonic the Hedgehog y no lo puede negar. ¡Se ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo mientras miles de Mobianos esperan su regreso! Lo peor de todo es que ahora vive como si nada, evadiendo la responsabilidad que tomó desde el momento en que fue llamado héroe… ¿Qué es lo que oculta, señor? ¿Por qué ha abandonado a Mobius?

Sentí que había cruzado la línea, pero alguien tenía que decir la verdad y expresar lo que sentía el pueblo bajo el yugo del Imperio. Si todos se enteraban del paradero de la mayor esperanza de Mobius… no sé lo que podría pasar. De alguna forma, sentía rencor. ¿Realmente se había acobardado? ¿Y qué hay del incidente del que habló Tails?

—Tommy, hijo, estás despedido.—sus palabras golpearon mis tímpanos como el golpe de unas bocinas de más de cien decibeles. A pesar de que su compostura permaneció intacta, un residuo de odio se percibió en su voz. Al haber dicho esto, pulverizó la galleta que sostenía con la mano derecha, cerrando el puño fuertemente. Fruncía el ceño como aquel que acababa de tomar un trago amargo y; sin embargo, terminó sonriendo con toda tranquilidad.—Hedge & Co. Entertainment ya no requiere de tus servicios. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Me retiré con una cicatriz punzante en la cabeza y una más en el interior del pecho. Sentía una mezcla de lástima, frustración y rencor. ¿De verdad estaba tan dispuesto a abandonar su identidad? ¿Qué tan terrible habrá sido aquel incidente que nadie desea recordarlo?

Algo era seguro: aquí había un misterio por resolver y, si es necesario que busque y encuentre al resto del heroico equipo sin más que mis propios méritos, lo haré. Sonic escondía algo (o, tal vez, más cosas) y averiguaré de qué se trata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Ja, salut! Cuando comencé a leer los cómics de Archie, de verdad que quedé más que ansioso por continuar leyéndolos. Cuentan con una historia muy buena y, sumado a algunas ideas que tuve, me animé a comenzar este fic. Por ahora, sólo estará disponible el primer capítulo, pero cuando termine los exámenes mensuales y _Angel _(el fic pendiente de Pokémon), me dedicaré de lleno a terminar ésto. _Au revoir! _


	2. Investigando

II

Y entonces, ya no hubo más remedio que tocar la puerta de mi casa y esperar que no se cayera el mundo. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas. A lo lejos, apartado de las luces callejeras, se hallaba un EGG quieto que monitoreaba el ir y porvenir de la manzana entera. Después de haber visto lo que vi hoy (técnicamente, fue ayer), no estaba muy seguro de si ese solitario robot podía ser suficiente para mantenernos a raya. ¿Y si se topaba con uno de aquellos que conocían sus debilidades? Algo era seguro: yo no era uno de ésos.

La criada cargaba unas ojeras tremendas; seguramente mi madre le ordenó que pasara la noche en vela sólo para esperar mi regreso. Me sentí muy apenado por ello, sabiendo que había estado actuando de manera egoísta. En cuanto entré al vestíbulo oscuro, la silueta de mi tutora me sobresaltó de un modo atroz. No esperaba verla allí, de inmediato.

—Thomas, espero que tengas una muy buena explicación.—estaba sentada en su sofá favorito viendo la televisión. Aunque vestía la bata para dormir, era muy raro verla descansar durante las noches. Era un murciélago, después de todo.

—Fue el trabajo, madre. Tuve algunos contratiempos y…

—¿A quién crees que engañas con esa historia, jovencito? ¿Piensas que porque es de noche no puedo ver el chichón que te hiciste en la cabeza?—me había descubierto una vez más. La oscuridad era su territorio y, por más que me dediqué a buscar una forma de pasar desprevenido durante mis regresos de madrugada, ella siempre me atrapaba con las manos en la masa. No importaba si intentaba colarme por la ventana del balcón hacia mi habitación o cavar un túnel subterráneo hacia la cisterna; ella estaba allí esperándome. ¿Cómo le hacía? Debe ser el instinto maternal, supongo.—A ver, déjame curarte mientras me explicas en qué clase de embrollo te metiste esta vez.

Últimamente, había estado pensando en independizarme, pues a veces sentía que el yugo de su sobreprotección no era muy diferente al del Imperio; pero la amaba, indudablemente. Me recogió cuando apenas era una cría; aquello ocurriendo en el momento justo que mi ex jefe vivía el incidente que era la causa de todos los males actuales. Eso era algo que debía agradecerse de por vida. Por lo que sé, pude haber muerto ese mismo día de no haber sido por Rouge the Bat. Y, aunque hoy mismo recibiría una baja de mesada y otro par de castigos más quizá, se preocupaba por mí y la herida que portaba. Eso también era algo que debía agradecerse de por vida.

Esa misma noche hablé de mi contratación en una agencia poco importante y mi inmediata despedida. Luego pasé a comentar el momento en que los EGGs me atacaron a mí y a mi jefe y, después, mi arresto. Decidí dejar aparte lo de Sonic y Miles Prower; de ese asunto me encargaría más tarde yo solo.

—¡Pero te lo juro que fue en nombre de la justicia!

No pude reparar en su expresión, pues en ese instante me ajustaba una banda médica en el lugar de la llaga, pero a juzgar por el modo de su tacto y maniobras bruscas, estaba enfadada.

—Siempre supe que este día llegaría. ¡Ay, qué rápido creces!

—Au, ay… ¿a qué te refieres con éso?—¿qué no estaba enojada hace unos segundos?

—Ya está.—mi tutora terminó por enrollarme más vendas , cruzando por las orejas y hasta por el ojo izquierdo.—Estaba olvidando que te estás convirtiendo en un adulto.

—No es cierto. Aún soy joven… a mi edad, muchos siguen estudiando la secundaria, ¿sabes?

—Lo decía en un sentido figurado, Tommy.—me puso la mano en el hombro para sonreírme y luego me abrazó. ¿Qué tenía el día de hoy?

—¿Cuántas novelas te endosaste hoy?

No respondió. Seguía mirándome con cariño, como me gustaba. La criada se había quedado dormida a la altura de la puerta hacia el salón. La dejamos en paz y mi madre me condujo hasta su recámara. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba ese cuarto: decorado por cuadros carísimos y muebles finos. Por donde se le viera, había una joya en cada rincón; no obstante, ninguna era más llamativa que la gema gris sobre su alhajero. Era mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya visto jamás; y con mucha razón, pues se trataba de una Chaos Emerald. Por lo que decía mi cultura general, esas piedras preciosas contenían una gran ración de misticismo y solían usarse para concluir conflictos grandes o proporcionar energía a una ciudad entera. Originalmente, eran siete, pero ahora se fabrican en masa, como si fueran simples juguetes. Claro que no estaban disponibles para el público en general, a pesar de todo.

De cualquier forma, mi madre era una excelente coleccionista, así que ninguna joya, por más rara o poderosa que fuera, se escapaba de ella. Fue esa joya la causa de la conversación que tendría con mi tutora a continuación.

—Cada vez es más peligroso andar por este mundo corrompido—dijo ella, tomando una postura consternada al echar un vistazo al exterior a través de su ventana.—No puedo perdonar a los que te hicieron esto, Tommy; pero, aún así es muy poco lo que puedo hacer.

—Vamos, ya no te preocupes de eso. Ya pasó… y creo que tenía que suceder algo así tarde o temprano.

—No se trata de eso, querido.—a pesar de su animosidad, mi madre no estaba muy contenta que digamos. Se dio la vuelta para acariciar su gema más preciada y obsequiármela en el acto.—Éste será tu amuleto de la buena suerte. Has dado tu entrada en el mundo y es necesario que permanezcas a salvo.

—Yo no creo que sea tan necesario todo esto, de verdad. Ya estoy muy cansado.—fingí bostezar para evadir el obsequio. No me sentía cómodo recibiendo una gema de extraños poderes que vale lo que recibiré de mis mesadas hasta cumplir los treinta. Además, es sabio notar que no cualquiera es capaz de manipular su fuerza. Y lo más importante: esa energía sólo podía usarse una vez. El punto negativo de las nuevas Chaos Emeralds era aquél.

—De verdad que a mí no me servirá de nada. ¿Para qué la quiero descansando eternamente sobre un alhajero?—lanzó una risita y me alargó la joya. Terminé por aceptarla. No me hice del rogar tanto como pretendía, aunque todos terminamos felices. Mi madre amaba la vida nocturna y, por ello, nunca he sabido a qué se dedica exactamente. Cuando le pregunto, me responde que se dedica a una profesión al azar. Bueno, ése no era el problema: el asunto de Sonic, Tails y el resto de su equipo era el que me mantenía, por más, inquieto.

La ansiedad no me permitió dormir más de cuatro horas, así que a los primeros rayos del amanecer, me colgué una mochila de viaje con la recién adquirida Chaos Emerald a la espalda, me tragué las galletas del tarro y me despedí de mi madre que, somnolienta y bajo un lenguaje ininteligible, me deseó buena suerte con mi búsqueda de empleo. Apenas salí de mi hogar y me puse en contacto con Miles Prower para contarle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Mi principal propósito era el de pedirle mayores pistas para encontrar el paradero de otro de los desaparecidos: Knuckles the Echidna. Obtuve su dirección, ubicada a pocas calles de la agencia de empleos y de cierta oficina de un negocio nada exitoso, y partí en seguida.

Llegué a una casa de aspecto rústico. No había ni señales de los EGGs en el territorio adyacente. Tampoco encontré el menor indicio de tecnología; algo inusual en la Robotropolis actual. Llamé al portón y Tails apareció presentando el atuendo sobrio del día anterior: bajo chaleco, monóculo y sus decenas de relojes. Me hizo pasar al salón y me presentó a su amada esposa, quien se dedicaba a tejer un suéter.

—Tom, ella es mi querida esposa, Cream.—una coneja un tanto menor a Miles (aún así, mayo que yo) me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y continuó con su labor.

Para tratarse de la casa de un antiguo héroe y sobresaliente mecánico, era muy inusual. Casi toda ella estaba construida bajo los cimientos del fuerte roble y con esfuerzo podía localizarse algún aparato electrónico. De cualquier modo, no me detuve en divagaciones fantásticas y fuimos derecho al taller del zorro.

Una vez más, esperé encontrarme con una vasta colección de máquinas, herramientas, planos complicados, engranajes y demás artilugios extraños, mas, en vez de todo ello, una amplia variedad de relojes eran mostrados: de pared, de péndulo, de cadena, de muñeca y bajo sistemas inusuales. El tic-tac incesante era lo único audible dentro del cuarto. Tails llegó ante su escritorio y rebuscó algunos papeles dentro de sus cajones antes de golpetear un reloj que estaba por reparar. Ese ruido provocaba una sensación desquiciante; aunque el lugar daba un aire acogedor. Quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, de cualquier modo. Todo indicaba que ésa era una relojería.

Eché una rápida ojeada a los papeles que Miles había sacado: eran retratos de personas, algunas de ellas, conocidas. Eran los criminales más buscados por el Imperio: se buscaba, nada más y nada menos, que a Knuckles the Echidna. En aquella foto no mostraba rasgos viciosos ni mucho menos; más bien, sonreía pícaramente. Otro cartel mostraba la foto de un erizo plateado con mirada melancólica: Silver the Hedgehog. ¿Qué no era el que daba los horóscopos en la T.V.? La fecha en los anuncios era reciente, por lo que su persecución, probablemente, había iniciado hoy mismo. ¿En qué problemas se habrá metido? Una imagen más enseñaba un perfil desconocido para mí: un erizo verde con un rostro malicioso y gafas oscuras era, según la noticia, el sujeto más buscado de todos.

—Scourge the Hedgehog—susurró Tails como lo hizo la noche anterior. ¿Acaso las paredes oían aquí también? Notó mi interés en los anuncios y, a pesar de una visible falta de voluntad, decidió explicarme.—Es uno de los tipos más peligrosos con los que uno puede toparse. Sonic y yo lo enfrentamos muchas veces y, al final, lo logramos apresar en la No Zone.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?—la No Zone… había leído un poco acerca de ella. Everfrost manejaba la información que podía consultarse, por lo que me fue muy complicado investigar. Supuestamente se trata de una dimensión donde se conectan todos los demás universos. ¡Habrá que imaginarse! Todos los posibles mundos, todas las posibles realidades… Pero la historia de Scourge the Hedgehog era nueva para mí. Nunca había oído ni rumores de él.

—Hace quince años, Eggman le ayudó a salir y entonces…—rápidamente, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, percatándose de lo que estaba diciendo. Continuaba en su postura de mantener oculta la verdad. ¡Vamos, por favor! ¿Qué tenía de malo contarme lo que pasó? ¿Qué horrible pesadilla debió haber sufrido aquel día? Miles se frotó la nariz, luego la frente y después suspiró cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados.—Dime qué es lo que pasó con Sonic.

—Son malas noticias… hasta para mí. Me despidió sin explicación alguna.—hasta ese momento comprendía el verdadero coste de haber perdido aquel empleo. Su valor residía en la cercanía que me proporcionaba con Sonic, ese ser rodeado de incógnitas.

—Me lo temía—suspiró Tails una vez más. Golpeó la superficie de su escritorio con las palmas extendidas en evidente ataque de frustración. El reloj a reparar se detuvo en respuesta, averiándose aún más.—Sonic tiene qué entender que se encuentra en grave peligro. Su disfraz fue descubierto por Everfrost casi desde el principio… en cualquier momento puede asestar el golpe y… ¡tengo que saber la verdad! Sé que no fue él, pero quiero estar seguro.—de pronto entabló un dramático monólogo que pareció quitarme momentáneamente de su percepción.

—Confías demasiado en él, ¿verdad?—a medida que escuchaba más palabras de parte del zorro, mayor intriga me causaba el conocimiento de lo que sucedió durante esa ocasión. ¿Estaría Sonic también en aquellos anuncios de los criminales más buscados de Mobius? Era extraño no verle. Se supone que ha sido el mayor dolor de cabeza existente, desde la perspectiva de Robotnik. ¿Qué tendrán Knuckles, Silver y Scourge de peligrosos?—He estado bastante interesado en este caso desde el principio. Puedo ayudar a encontrar las respuestas que buscas, estudié para ello, al fin y al cabo. Pero no puedo lograr nada si no cooperas.

—Es curioso que me lo diga un adolescente ocho años menor que yo… creo que puedo ayudarte un poco.—Tails cedió al fin. Mantenía su mirada ocupada en una cavilación; además, su rostro continuaba con gesto preocupado. Observaba fijamente el vacío y, finalmente, se decidió a extraer un trío de tarjetas que me entregó.—Localízalos y pregúntales lo que puedas. Tal vez consigas algo de información valiosa. Sé y confío con toda mi alma que lo que hace Sonic es una total farsa y debe tener una buena razón para continuarla…

—Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Por qué se esconden todos? ¿Por qué no han preparado un nuevo ataque al Imperio?—esa era la pregunta más fuerte. Si se negaba a contestar, Tails se vería demasiado sospechoso… pero no fue así. Sonrió con gran confianza, por primera vez.

—Eso será muy pronto. Aunque nos hayamos separado, cada uno de nosotros ha buscado la forma de progresar en nuestras propias estrategias. Esta vez, Eggman cuenta con algo que lo hace un rival digno…

—¿Y eso es…?

—No tengo la menor idea. Sólo sé que algo anda mal; de no haber sido así, jamás hubiéramos tenido que pasar por esto.—con su último enunciado, me marché, sin antes despedirme de su amable esposa, por supuesto

Hasta este momento, no había ocurrido nada emocionante, pero las direcciones que me proporcionó me hicieron pensar que algo interesante podía pasar en seguida. Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog y Amy Rose. Eran todos antiguos compañeros de Sonic; lo abandonaron y quizá podían decirme por qué.

La primera parada se hallaba en los suburbios de las ruinas de Albion: una serie de callejuelas famosas por su vandalismo. Las casas eran humildes y tenían un aspecto deplorable, todo lo contrario a las de Robotropolis. Me anduve con cuidado hasta llegar a un edificio que apenas podía ponerse en pie. Era una fábrica destruida hace mucho. Pude notar con cierto nerviosismo las miradas peligrosas de algunos habitantes que se asomaban desde sus ventanas. Quizá era mi apariencia de sujeto rico la que les molestaba, pero… digo, yo no tenía la culpa de aquello, ¿verdad? Ciertamente, ese lugar daba una irrefutable apariencia de ser poco seguro. ¡Dios! Quería irme de ese lugar cuanto antes. No podía concebir la idea de que Knuckles de Echidna residiera en aquel barrio andrajoso.

Me precipité sobre la destartalada puerta de entrada para caer en una trampa oscura que jamás hubiera esperado. Había sido capturado por las redes del crimen (literalmente). Rápidamente, una alarma se activó, dando anuncio de mi llegada a la banda que operaba en esos cimientos. Como si se hubiera tele-transportado por arte de magia, un tipo, oculto todo en una gabardina, sostuvo en alto un par de cuchillos que estaba dispuesto a arrojarme. Puse las manos en alto con tanto nerviosismo y murmuré para mí que hasta aquí había llegado. Le rogué que se tranquilizara, juntando las manos y hasta arrodillándome. ¡Sabía que ese lugar inspiraba todo menos confianza!

Casi de inmediato, llegó el resto del cártel armado hasta los dientes. Me tomaron por los brazos y, literalmente, me cargaron cual muñeco petrificado a un cuarto oscuro próximo. Las manos me temblaban y el corazón me golpeaba con tanta fuerza que creí que se desgastaría y moriría del susto. En cuanto se hizo la luz, me vi ante con el líder del grupo. Vestía elegantemente, mas me daba la espalda, sólo era perceptible su melena roja y los movimientos de sus brazos, como si estuviera acariciando algo. Sus subordinados, tapados por ropajes ostentosos no me apartaron la vista ni por un segundo. Me vino a la mente las películas de mafiosos a los que era aficionado de niño, con su jefe palpando incesantemente a un Chao consentido.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?—preguntó con voz ruda.

—No me mate, por favor. Sólo quería hacer una pequeña entrevista… pero si es mucho pedir, le juro que me iré de aquí lo más pronto posible y no regresaré nunca. ¡No me lastime!

—¿Entrevista? ¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿Quién es tu maestro?—el líder permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio repleto de papeles arrugados y desordenados. Era evidente que se trataba de una base criminal.

—Ah… ¿perdón?

—Examínenlo—ordenó, y sus vasallos me quitaron de encima la mochila, las gafas y la bufanda. Recé porque no rompieran los anteojos o quedaría cegatón durante un buen rato y eso sería muy, muy malo. No obstante, lo que me preocupó en sobremanera fue la Chaos Emerald de mi madre. Bajo el matiz de figuras difusas vi cómo la extraían del bolso con sorpresa. Murmuraron algo entre sí.—¿Qué ocurre?

—Este muchacho venía bien armado, ¡eh!—comentó con alivio un primer sujeto.

—¡Vaya suerte la nuestra!—dijo una mujer.

—Fue bueno actuar de inmediato—suspiró un tercer individuo.

—¿Qué significa ésto?—el líder se dio la vuelta. Sonaba alterado. Entrecerré los ojos para apreciar mejor el aspecto del mafioso para confirmar su identidad. ¿Era quien creía que era? En vez del Chao que acariciaba según mi suposición, llevaba una vasija muy fea entre brazos. Knuckles the Echidna colocó el jarrón encima de la mesa y posó su poderosa mano sobre la tapa, lo cual debía significar una inmensa amenaza, pues sus compañeros retrocedieron con espanto.—Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa o me veré obligado a creer que vienes de parte del Imperio.

¿Significaba eso que sólo los funcionarios de Everfrost portaban Chaos Emeralds? Diablos, ahora sí estaba en un aprieto serio. ¡Dos problemas mayúsculos en dos días tan sólo!

—Mire… eh, ¿conoce a Miles Prower?—sabía que esa era la única pregunta que podía salvarme, tal vez.—Él me dijo que usted podría contestarme unas preguntas.

El equidna rojo dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica (o eso fue lo que noté) y suspiró. Levantó las manos para indicarle a sus seguidores que bajaran la guardia. Me devolvieron los anteojos pero se quedaron con mi Chaos Emerald.

—Ah, el pequeño Tails. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Él te mandó?

—Sí, técnicamente.—exhalé con alivio inimaginable en cuanto Knuckles dejó aparte su hostilidad para conversar como todo un civil. Él apartó sus dedos enguantados del misterioso jarrón, lo cual dio pie a que sus aliados se destaparan el rostro. Se trataba de otro grupo legendario: los Chaotix. Espio the Chameleon (quien portaba los cuchillos), Vector, Julie-Su, Charmy Bee, Ray the Squirrel… No eran malos, después de todo… ¿o sí?—Él dijo que usted podría responderme algo. Verá, soy detective privado y decidí dedicarme a investigar el caso de hace quince años. ¿Lo recuerda? Fue donde todo se vino abajo…

A veces me maldigo por ser tan directo. De forma similar a la reacción de Sonic, Knuckles se incomodó y frunció el ceño, pero no me "despidió". Él respondió; esa fue la diferencia.

—Ese maldito erizo es un traidor de primera categoría. Él tuvo la culpa de todo.—su contestación me pareció inesperada. Tails ya había mencionado que Sonic "no había hecho algo", ahora, Knuckles, uno de sus compañeros más cercanos, lo recuerda con odio; lo recuerda como un traidor. El equidna, golpeó su escritorio haciendo saltar por los aires sus documentos, mientras que, con la mano opuesta, sostuvo su cabeza. Evidentemente, estaba disgustado por tener que recordar a su antiguo amigo.—Eggman había planeado un nuevo ataque, aunque esta vez iba en serio. No sé cómo, pero se llevó mi Master Emerald él solo. Después construyó esos balones de acero imposibles de vencer; se consiguió aliados. Era un plan peligroso—mi violento anfitrión se cruzó de brazos y miraba al vacío mientras desenterraba sus odiadas memorias.—Creímos que alguien le ayudaba, porque esa clase de estrategias no eran familiares en Eggman. Había logrado algo grande, por ello fue necesario que todos nos juntáramos. Los humanos mandaron a sus agentes de G.U.N. y nosotros decidimos acudir a la causa. Iba a ser una batalla difícil, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar, tú sabes. Entonces…

Hubo una interrupción evidente. Algo había sido arrojado a la entrada de la base, por lo tanto, los Chaotix, incluyendo Knuckles, se pusieron de pie y salieron de inmediato hacia el origen del sonido. Me asomé desde la oficina del equidna para comprobar que sólo se trató de una falsa alarma; sin embargo, Knuckles levantaba una losa pesadísima con relativa facilidad. Aquella había sido la responsable de la interrupción. ¿Quién había sido el malandrín que lo arrojó? El punto interesante recaía en la nota que llevaba atada. Era una especie de invitación que Knuckles no tardó en leer:

—"Estimado _Knuckles the Echidna y compañía_, es un placer para la Corporación Everfrost hacerle llegar esta nota que le acredita como invitado _honorario_ a la fiesta de aniversario del Imperio a celebrarse el próximo viernes (…) del año 3236 en la base central de _Everfrost Corporation_. Esperamos contar con su eminente presencia. _Atentamente, The BOSS, Director Ejecutivo de Everfrost Corporation._"

Vaya que esa nota dio bastante de qué hablar.

—¿Qué demonios pretende Eggman?—gritó casi de inmediato Knuckles, arrugando la nota con rabia.—¿Cree que puede vernos la cara?

—¿Cómo supo que ésta era nuestra nueva base?—inquirió Ray, rascándose la cabeza en signo de confusión.

—Es una trampa, seguro—declaró Espio con los brazos cruzados, enteramente seguro de lo que afirmaba.

—¿Y si quieren que piensen eso a propósito?—todos voltearon a verme como si fuera una especie de esperpento. Simplemente, quería dar mi opinión. Me encantaba pensar en las últimas posibilidades, fuera de lo que pareciera lógico. ¿Y qué tal si Everfrost había enviado esa tarjeta a propósito, sabiendo que la rechazarían para tenderles una trampa?—Quiero decir, es lógico pensar que se trata de una trampa, pero ¿y si la trampa es todo lo contrario?

—Lo que dice el chico tiene sentido—caviló Julie-Su, tomando la mano de Knuckles para convencerlo de mi teoría. Me enorgullecí de mí mismo y esperé la aceptación de los Chaotix. Me alegró ser de alguna utilidad.

—¡Señores!—sonrió de pronto el equidna con los ojos brillando en emoción.—Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar la Master Emerald. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Preparemos en seguida las tácticas a seguir que quedan sólo tres días!

—Pe… pero, señor Knuckles, ¡todavía tengo muchas preguntas por hacerle!—intenté detenerle, mas, obviamente, la Master Emerald era la máxima prioridad, así que me ignoró.

—Gracias por tu consejo, muchacho. Disculpa los problemas.—y, sacudiendo mi mano enérgicamente, me tendió la Chaos Emerald de mi madre para reclutar a sus compañeros y encerrarse definitivamente en su oficina. Ni siquiera me preguntó mi nombre. ¡Estaba tan cerca de conocer la verdad!

Me apesadumbré de un modo feroz y me encaminé a la próxima parada. Robotropolis, al ser la ciudad más grande de todas, albergaba miles de Mobianos que disfrutaban de la paz actual. Muy pocos parecían preocuparse ya del Imperio de Eggman, lo cual me preocupaba últimamente. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan tranquilo mientras ÉL gobierna? Extrañamente, estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de que no se habían experimentado mayores conflictos. ¿Duraría eso para siempre?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Localicé la casa de Silver the Hedgehog con gran simplicidad. Era notoria por sus rasgos metálicos y futurísticos. Me recibió como si hubiera estado esperando mi llegada.

—¡Adelante, Thomas Fox!—me saludó con un apretón de manos que no esperaba.

Aquel sujeto inspiraba una sensación de excentricidad. Alegaba ser un psíquico y, aunque no creía mucho en esas cosas, el hecho de que ya supiera mi nombre me impresionó. Su hogar enseñaba habitaciones llenas de misticismo. Parecía estar muy metido en esta cuestión de la astrología. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo.

—Caballero, iré al grano. He venido a recolectar información sobre el incidente…

—Hace quince años no pasaron muchas cosas—se ubicó frente a una mesa oscura que sostenía una de esas clásicas esferas de cristal. Irradiaba su propia luz transparente, interesantemente. La palpó cerrando fuertemente los párpados y, como concentrándose en algo, continuó.—Mis poderes me advirtieron que algo grande estaba por suceder. Sonic the Hedgehog era un aliado formidable. Lamenté mucho haber creído que por su culpa el futuro se alteraría. Pero ésta vez el caso se cumplió, ¿sabes?

—¿Entonces "la traición" es verdadera?—aunque seguía sin saber exactamente a qué se referían todos con "la traición", ésta, evidentemente, era un punto menos para el gran Sonic. Simplemente no podía creer que semejante héroe hubiera terminado en la miseria. ¿Había hecho, realmente, algo malo… algo lo suficientemente malo como para provocar la desaprobación absoluta de sus amigos? ¿Qué había dicho Tails? "Sonic es inocente, lo puedo jurar. Él no sería capaz de matar a alguien nunca, ¡nunca!" ¿Matar? Ése es el crimen máximo por excelencia, aquel del que nadie quiere caer presa… ¿Quién había sido la víctima?

—La traición—suspiró Silver, abriendo un ojo momentáneamente.—Éste es el futuro que había visualizado hace mucho tiempo. Es el futuro que deseaba prevenir, pero aquí me tienes… leyéndole el futuro a un montón de supersticiosos, incapaz de regresar a mi propia dimensión. Sonic the Hedgehog no tiene perdón.—volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se daba golpecitos en la sien, como intentando recuperar una idea. Me echó un vistazo rápido y, después, a la cafetera. Bastó apuntar con el dedo índice una taza para que ésta se rellenara de oscuro líquido y, rodeándola de un aura verde, la hizo flotar hacia sí. Se bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago y regresó a su mística concentración. Ya no me quedaba duda de que este sujeto era un anormal. No quise sentirme tan cómodo dentro de este ambiente extraordinario, rodeado de murales con imágenes de la galaxia, así que me dediqué a continuar con el interrogatorio.

—Exactamente, ¿en qué consistió esta traición?

—Huh… fue algo sorprendente. Éramos muchos aliados para combatir a ese Overlander desquiciado… ¿cómo le llaman? ¿Eggman? En ese momento creí firmemente que él era el responsable de este desequilibrio dimensional. Después de ese día, me percaté de que existían dos amenazas más de una clase semejante: uno de ellos era Sonic, y el otro, Scourge the Hedgehog. Digamos que ambos terminaron por entregarle el dominio de Mobius a este hombre en charola de plata. Sí, un incidente terrible… terrible.—Silver se terminó el café y, como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, examinó la taza con interés. Después, recordándome a la actitud de Sonic, me tendió ésta con semblante distraído en señal de ofrecimiento. Como yo sólo confiaba en el café (y cualquier otro alimento) de mi casa, rechacé su ofrecimiento y el erizo resopló con resignación. Me dio la impresión de que Silver era el sujeto menos serio de todos los que integraban el antiguo equipo heroico.—Todos solían decirme que era un inexperto, pero ya supere esa etapa… ¡El correo!

No tuve la menor idea de lo que le hizo pensar que el correo había llegado; sin embargo, fue cuestión de un santiamén para que un montoncito de cartas cruzaran el planetario entero y se posaran a un lado de la taza colorida de mi anfitrión. Una de esas cartas me sobresaltó en seguida.

«Estimado _Silver the Hedgehog_, es un placer para la Corporación Everfrost hacerle llegar esta nota que le acredita como invitado _especial_ a la fiesta de aniversario del Imperio a celebrarse el próximo viernes (…) del año 3236 en la base central de _Everfrost Corporation_. Esperamos contar con su eminente presencia. _Atentamente, The QUEEN, Co-directora Ejecutiva de Everfrost Corporation._»

La nota resaltaba por sus pequeñas diferencias con la nota que recibió Knuckles; especialmente, el nombre del remitente. Silver meditó unos momentos y habló al fin.

—Bueno, señor Fox. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Te acompañaré a la puerta.—lo hizo de forma obligatoria. Me daba miedo que finalizara la entrevista con una actitud parecida a la de Sonic así que no protesté. Era evidente que todos habían tomado la recepción de aquella invitación como excusa para correrme, pues nadie quería hablar del tema.

Sentí que mi suerte no podía ser peor y que los vendajes me impedían pensar con claridad. Hasta ahora, lo más importante que había concluido recaía en que, al parecer, la traición de Sonic fue real, que había sido un hecho terrible y que, por su culpa, Robotnik había tomado control total de Mobius. El villano había logrado llevar a cabo un plan mejor diseñado que todos los anteriores y se había hecho de varios aliados, entre ellos, el peligroso Scourge the Hedgehog. De cualquier modo, la pregunta más importante había sido evadida contundentemente: ¿Qué hizo Sonic? ¿Qué tuvo que ver su crimen con la toma de Robotnik y el odio de sus antiguos compañeros?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sólo quedaba un testimonio más por oír, el de la cantante Amy Rose. Llegar ante ella sí que me costó un trabajo soberano. Sus guardias me impedían hablar con ella y, cuando estaba por resignarme, ella en persona salió a mi encuentro. Fingí ser un reportero y me hizo jurar que la entrevista sería breve, por lo que me dejó pasar sólo a su patio delantero. El exterior de su casa sí que era formidable, por cierto… los artistas se la pasan de lo lindo siempre.

—¿Y bien, pequeño? ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?—con las manos en las caderas esperó mi cuestionamiento. Daba la sensación de que no me pondría mucha atención.

—Asegúrate de nombrarla como Amy, la Magnífica—amenazó su guardia personal, alejándose de inmediato para cuidar la entrada a la mansión.

—Señora… señorita Amy… la Magnífica, quería saber un poco acerca de Sonic the Hedgehog. ¿Sabe usted algo de él?—estaba perdiendo la seguridad y la emoción poco a poco. Sabía que todos los que de verdad conocieran la verdad terminarían por evitarla.

—¡Oh, Sonic! ¡Mi Sonic! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—su repentina actuación dramática me hizo creer que los guardias me sacarían a patadas, pero al menos había captado la atención e interés de la mujer. Empezó a recitar, como imaginándose que el erizo azul se hallaba frente a ella

—_Me hubiera encantado que fuéramos más cercanos,_

_pero me dejaste con estas lágrimas en el rostro_…

_Y ahora te tuve que dejar, te tuve que olvidar._

_¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón, si eras tan hermoso?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_—su canto, de alguna forma, me llegó al corazón. Su voz era melodiosa. Hasta ahora me acordaba que apenas había escuchado un par de sus canciones, pero oírla en vivo era bastante mejor. El único inconveniente es que no hallé la forma de descifrar su lenguaje, pues jamás entendí el idioma en verso.

Al ver que su "Amy, la Magnífica" estaba sufriendo un ataque de nostalgia, los guardias corrieron a consolarla, apartándome de un soberano puntapié.

Y así se acababa la historia particular de cómo había fracasado en mi primera búsqueda como profesional. Supongo que lo de detective no se me da, después de todo.

Regresé a mi casa con abrumadora frustración como a eso de las diez de la noche. La Chaos Emerald no me dio ni un comino de suerte… ahora, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? Había platicado infructuosamente con los que presenciaron el incidente y todos me decepcionaron… ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora qué hago?

¿Había una forma de ayudar a Sonic? Si es así, necesitaba conocer a detalle los hechos.

Al menos, en mi casa encontré la sorpresa más grande del día, lo que me hizo pensar que me había hecho con una nueva pista valiosísima. Al dejar la mochila que contenía la poderosa gema sobre la mesa del comedor, hallé una última nota de aspecto familiar que contenía palabras igualmente familiares:

« Estimad_a_ _Rouge the Bat_, es un placer para la Corporación Everfrost hacerle llegar esta nota que le acredita como invitad_a_ a la fiesta de aniversario del Imperio a celebrarse el próximo viernes (…) del año 3236 en la base central de _Everfrost Corporation_. Esperamos contar con su eminente presencia. _Atentamente, The BOSS, Director Ejecutivo de Everfrost Corporation._»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Huh… es muy complicado continuar con una historia cuando apenas se están dando los últimos toques al argumento e historia, y más cuando se tienen exámenes o te cae una tormenta encima o tu hermano se apropia la PC por más de 8 horas ._.

Ok, me enorgullece en demasía que les haya gustado el inicio a muchos de ustedes. Hace falta aclarar que no soy ningún fan leal de Sonic (ni de Pokémon), pero me encanta experimentar con temas nuevos, así termino conociendo bien alguna franquicia, aprendo nuevas cosas y disfruto los meses que tardo en realizar la historia acompañado, esta vez, por el gran erizo azul (metafóricamente, ja). Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Wings, los cómics de Archie los conseguí en una tienda local, pero me parece que puedes hallarlos en la página oficial de Archie comics (no me acuerdo de la URL exacta). No he tenido tiempo de revisarla bien, aunque vale la pena echarle un vistazo.

En fin, ésta vez creo que no me salió tan interesante la cosa, pero me parece que el tercer capítulo será muchísimo mejor, porque ahí se va a saber lo que hizo Sonic… y otras cosillas. Como decía, me falta afinar algunas cosillas de la trama, pero la esencia ya la tengo en mente.

Saludos a todos: a míster Cosmo, a ISC14, Luffy, Katy, mi querida Alice y, en especial, a ti, Wings, que me has leído desde el principio. ¡Felices fiestas patrias a los paisanos!


	3. Héroes y villanos

III

La más grande incógnita ahora era: ¿cómo diablos el Imperio invitaba a su fiesta de aniversario a sus criminales más buscados? Esa fue la reflexión de la noche. Y no se diga de la invitación que recibió mi madre. ¿Qué relación tendría con todo esto para haber sido invitada? ¿Y si trabajaba para Everfrost? Me di uno o dos bofetones por haber pensado eso siquiera. ¿Cómo pensar que mi santa madre estaba relacionada con esos desgraciados?

Intenté buscarla para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, pero había salido de la casa debido a su "empleo al azar". Ay, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Debía dejar la investigación para bien de todos? ¿Era una buena idea apartarse del antiguo grupo de Sonic y dejarlos ser?

Aunque hubiera sido una buena idea o debía dejarlo para siempre, me fue imposible. Tal como la noche anterior, no podía dormir ni pegar los párpados; estaba ansioso en exceso. Decidí levantarme y salir a dar un paseo. A lo mejor me tranquilizaba así y podría organizar mi mente con mayor exactitud. Así pues, me colgué la mochila con la Chaos Emerald por si las dudas, como movido por un presentimiento, y le di tres vueltas a la manzana.

Respiré toda la cantidad de aire puro que me fue posible, pero fui interrumpido por la pareja de EGGs que vigilaban el parque. No fui capaz de olvidar a Sonic ni al grupo que entrevisté: todo lo que veía y escuchaba mi mente lo relacionaba con los hallazgos recientes. Pronto, me llegó la idea: si la dichosa fiesta de Everfrost sería dentro de un par de días y asistirían todos los compañeros de Sonic y gentes del mejor tono, supuse que aquélla sería la oportunidad ideal para aclarar las cosas. Quizá entre todos soltaban la información que buscaba. El inconveniente sería que nuestro querido erizo azul no haya sido invitado. La buena noticia era que Knuckles y los Chaotix iniciaban sus planes para atacar al Imperio; era ésa la actitud que todo Mobius necesitaba ahora, más que nunca. Ojalá recuperen la Master Emerald.

Todo calculado y aclarado, fuíme derecho a mi casa con mayor tranquilidad; sin embargo, algo más que no esperaba me sucedió. Amanecí enfermo portando la gripe más aguda que jamás había experimentado. No sé por qué se originó ni tampoco tuve el humor para pensar en una causa. ¿Y si había sido por las preocupaciones y el estrés acumulado de los últimos días? Porque, ciertamente, no había sufrido presión semejante desde mi primer día como profesional.

Simplemente, permanecí así durante los días venideros, incapaz de concentrarme en alguna otra cosa que lo que podía ocurrir el viernes; no obstante, mis energías decayeron al punto de que apenas podía formular palabra debido al dolor de garganta. Qué irritable me había puesto.

Claro que mi madre estuvo pendiente de mi estado de salud, aunque, durante las noches la veía más sospechosa que de costumbre. Procuraba evadir mi mirada y salía de la casa más que de costumbre. Podía jurar que hablaba con alguien en las afueras, aunque mis orejas no me sirvieron de mucho durante la enfermedad; era durante las noches cuando ésta empeoraba con fiebre. Pero como todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar, fue justo el día esperado cuando mejoré considerablemente; sin embargo, sin una excusa justificable, mi madre me prohibió acompañarle, para mi gran pesar.

—¡Por favor, debo ir! ¡El trabajo… puede que alguien me contrate!

—No, señor. Estás convaleciente y pálido, además recuerda que es peligroso.—mi tutora estaba, por más, nerviosa. Se arreglaba con inusuales ánimos y también esquivaba mis preguntas con sospechosa actitud. Debía haber alguna razón por la que no me dejó ir; probablemente, escondía algo, pero, por supuesto, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No cuando el intento más importante para derrocar al Imperio estaba por ocurrir esa misma noche.

Tomándome la píldora de las ocho, me llevé en la mochila mi antigripal favorito y la Chaos Emerald. Ese día sería crucial si quería contribuir en algo. Esperé a que mi madre se marchara para proceder hacia Square Central. Ya no sentía ninguna molestia; sin embargo, no contaba con que me toparía con un nuevo accidente concerniente a los EGGs tan pronto.

Anochecía, pero, sobre todo, esa calle estaba desierta por completo, a excepción, por supuesto, de la persecución que acontecía. No debía tomar aquel camino, de hecho, mas el morbo me obligó a observar el nuevo ataque. Me oculté tras la esquina de la casa más próxima y le eché un vistazo a las explosiones que generaban los robots esféricos. Perseguían con toda su dedicación a un individuo… ¿quién era? Las hojalatas esas lo ocultaban. ¿Sería Miles Prower otra vez? Pronto, hubo un estallido gigantesco que me causó gran sobresalto. La docena de unidades robóticas que atacaban al individuo desconocido salieron volando por los aires y sólo una silueta verde fue perceptible por unos segundos. Jadeaba en signo de cansancio y sostenía con ambas manos algo así como una lanza de acero.

De inmediato, sentí que mi corazón se agitaba, pues llegaba a enfrentarse con el fugitivo el enemigo de todo Mobius. Era el Dr. Ivo Robotnik, montado en lo que parecía un EGG de oro con el máximo calibre. Sentí que recaía en la enfermedad en cuanto el ciudadano sostuvo en alto la lanza, provocando un ligero resplandor; sin embargo, un brazo dorado del EGG mayor le tumbó el arma al desahuciado. Aunque éste se había desecho de una docena entera de robots, la maquinaria definitiva de Eggman terminó por hacerle quedar vulnerable. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía intervenir, esta vez ante el villano más grande de todo Mobius para, a lo mejor, salvar una vida cuyo destino estaba sellado? Una nueva extensión del EGG dorado emergió de su sólido cuerpo y le apretó por el cuello, arrojándole contra la pared.

—¡Hasta aquí llegas, Scourge the Hedgehog!—gritó Robotnik furioso, haciendo que sus enormes bigotes vibraran. No lo podía creer. ¿Era ese el famoso Scourge de quien me había hablado Tails? ¿No se suponía que estaba de parte de Eggman? ¡Pero estaba a punto de matarlo!

Si Knuckles y Silver eran "criminales" buscados por el Imperio, y Scourge también lo era, no veía razón alguna para temerle, suponiendo que los primeros dos eran de los buenos. En realidad, técnicamente Sonic seguía siendo de "los buenos", a pesar de su actitud sospechosa y del supuesto crimen que cometió a favor del Imperio de Robotnik. Después de todo, el erizo verde era una vida más. ¡Algo tenía que hacer! ¡No podían culparme!

Corrí directamente hacia la escena. Me daba un miedo inimaginable toparme cara a cara con Ivo Robotnik. ¿Qué diablos hacía enfrentándose personalmente con Scourge? ¿Acaso sus robots no eran suficientes para acabarlo? ¿O el erizo verde era tan poderoso como Sonic, con la habilidad para derrotar aquellas fortalezas andantes? De cualquier modo, extraje la Chaos Emerald antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reparar en mí. ¿Cómo se supone que funcionaba esta cosa? ¡Sólo se podían utilizar los poderes de esta gema una sola vez! Rogué porque ésta hubiera sido la ocasión adecuada, aquella en la cual gastar esta gema representaría una hazaña inteligente. Me detuve en seco a la mitad de mi grito de batalla, cuando había llamado la atención suficiente, para acordarme que el increíble poder de las Chaos Emeralds era ejecutable solamente por aquellos con la habilidad del Chaos Control. ¡Demonios, me había condenado!

Eggman me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, aunque volteó rápidamente hacia Scourge, como temiendo que, al descuidarlo, éste pudiera escapársele (lo cual creí muy poco probable; estaba muy bien sujetado). El erizo expresaba igual desconcierto, aunque sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza. En evidente muestra de desesperación, sus pupilas señalaron el artefacto de hierro que cargaba. La lanza estaba siendo sujetada firmemente por uno de los brazos del condenado robot. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—¡Ch… chaos Control!—carraspeó Scourge. Le era imposible hacer reaccionar la gema desde su situación, a punto de ser estrangulado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Debía sostener la Chaos Emerald y gritar…?

—¡Chaos Control!—sucedió. Hubo una ráfaga fulgurante de luz y los brazos de la maquinaria especial de Robotnik cayeron destrozados; se desintegraron, literalmente. El Overlander lanzó un alarido de susto, como si yo acabara de hacer realidad su mayor pesadilla. ¿De verdad era el gran Dr. Ivo Robotnik, el temido emperador y conquistador de Mobius? Parecía un simple hombre de aspecto excéntrico que dependía de sus robots para ganar: el clásico científico loco que quiere conquistar al mundo, pero cuyo trasero termina siendo pateado después de sus intentos fallidos. ¡Y vaya que tenía forma de huevo! No cabía duda del por qué el nombre para sus unidades robóticas ¿Era él, de verdad, el más odiado villano del planeta?

—¡No! ¿Qué has hecho?—bramó él dirigiéndose a mí, con gran nerviosismo. Sin demora alguna, Scourge se palpó el cuello para proceder a recoger su lanza con la cual atravesó la máquina en la que Eggman andaba, provocando una explosión soberana. Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Era eso Chaos Control? Observé detenidamente el aspecto de mi Chaos Emerald para comprobar que ésta quedó intacta, sin el menor rasguño. La joya emanaba una sensación de calor de la cual no me pude desprender. De Robotnik ni de su robot quedaron rastros ¿Había valido la pena gastar mi único gran tiro así…? ¿Acababa de hacer Chaos Control? ¡Dios! ¿Qué significaba ésto? ¿Qué clase de engendro sideral era yo? ¿Acababa de desintegrar al temible Eggman?

Estaba tan abstraído en mis pensamientos que arrojé la gema con miedo. ¡No podía ser! Debía ser una clase de malentendido. Una mano, de la forma más ágil, logró sostener la Chaos Emerald carente de energía antes de que ésta pudiera tocar el suelo. Sentí que mi cabeza podía estallar en cualquier momento… me sentía agotado en extremo. ¿Era el poder de la gema?

—¿Estás bien?—era la voz del criminal más peligroso de Mobius y, quizá, de varias dimensiones más. Sólo podía ver su mano cargando la Chaos Emerald, pues me fue imposible levantar la vista por unos momentos. Había sido todo tan repentino y complejo que apenas podía asimilarlo. Creí que en ese instante se acabaría el mundo: era una sensación terrible. Y, sin embargo, le miré directamente al rostro, segundos después.—Robotnik… ha huido.

Sus ojos eran cubiertos por gafas oscuras, las cuales sostenía con la mano libre. Su boca formaba una mueca seria, aunque parecía estar agradecido… conmigo. Era la imagen viva de Sonic: las púas en la espalda, el mismo rostro irreverente, la postura engañosa y confianzuda. Mas habían diferencias: la chaqueta negra, el color verde de su cuerpo y las tres prominentes cicatrices que portaba en el pecho. Además, este erizo emanaba un aura sospechosa, más misteriosa incluso que la del mismo Sonic. Se había colocado la extraña lanza de acero a la espalda, como el arquero hace con su carcaj. ¿En qué nueva situación me había entrometido y cuál sería su consecuencia?

Pude notar una sonrisa triunfante de parte de Scourge y me tendió la Chaos Emerald por la fuerza. Con las manos peinándose las púas pude predecir que se trataba de un casanovas o algo por el estilo.

—Soy Scourge, chico—habló rápido y con soberana confidencia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía estar tan tranquilo después de estar al borde de la aniquilación? Supongo que sólo este tipo… y Sonic. Se frotó la nuca y el cuello para sanear la cicatriz que le había producido el metal frío del máximo EGG, pero, por lo demás, no se notaba afligido.

—Tom… Tom Fox—nos estrechamos la mano en signo de paz. Yo no estaba seguro ni por leguas de lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si mi cerebro me comandara actuar solamente por instinto… ¿Había sido un terrible error ayudar a este criminal? La gripa desapareció junto con todos los malestares que me ocasioanaba, quizá por el susto o el nerviosismo, siendo éstos más graves que la enfermedad. De verdad que nunca me había sentido tan extraño, tan desorientado, tan confundido…

—¿Algún problema, chico?—bajó las gafas oscuras para mirarme sobre éstas. Antes de ésto se dedicaba a examinar su cuerpo y arma para procurar que todo estuviera bien. Y ese era el caso, al parecer.—¿Te importaría acompañarme a una misión?

Su propuesta fue lo último que esperaba escuchar. Creí que se retiraría en seguida para planear alguna fechoría en contra de Eggman o Sonic; sin embargo, apenas me conoció y pidió que le siguiera. Volteé hacia mis alrededores. Habían robots hechos trizas arrojados en toda la extensión de la calle, mientras que algunas casas, aún diezmadas, se sostenían en pie. Parece que no se encontraba ni un alma más en las cercanías.

Fugazmente, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, lo que me llevó a levantar los ánimos. Recordé lo que ma había dicho Tails acerca del incidente que lo originó todo. Según él, Eggman había liberado de la No Zone a este Scourge… pero ahora éste era perseguido. ¿Y qué había dicho Silver? Ambos erizos, Sonic y Scourge, fueron los responsables de que Eggman subiera al poder. Por lo tanto, era lógico concluir que Scourge the Hedgehog estaba íntimamente ligado con este caso y podía saber algo… o todo. Si éste no era ningún amigo del legendario grupo, supongo que no debía tener inconveniente en revelar la verdad. ¡Éste era el testigo que estaba esperando!

—Señor…. Scourge *sniff*. ¿Sabe usted algo acerca del incidente que ocurrió hace quince años? ¿El que originó la toma de Mobius?—aunque este erizo no inspiraba confianza, intuí que no podía ser peligroso preguntarle.

—¡Ah, ja! Eres un tipo listo, ¿eh? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Yo te lo diré, te lo contaré todo!—Scourge respondió con gran fanfarronería. Mantuvo una postura serie durante algunos segundos y después sonrió con malicia.—Pero… primero deberás acompañarme a Square Central. No sólo por mi causa, sino por la tuya también. Ya verás que toda la verdad saldrá a flote esta misma noche.

—¿Square Central? ¿Se refiere a la fiesta que organiza Everfrost?

—Exactamente. Tengo que atender un asunto pendiente, pero necesito a un ayudante. No será nada complicado…

—Ni malvado, espero.

—¡Para nada! No iré mas que a hacer justicia.

Mentía; era también evidente. Tan sólo su postura, su expresión, sus palabras, su aspecto… todo ello lo indicaba. Este sujeto era un tipo de cuidado. Pero si se trataba del secreto del siglo, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

Acepté acompañarle sólo esta vez. Era también la ocasión ideal para presenciar en vivo y en directo la recuperación de la Master Emerald y del comienzo del fin para Eggman. No obstante, a juzgar por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, podía jurar que Scourge significaba una mayor amenaza para el científico. Una amenaza mayor de lo que podía imaginarse uno en aquel momento. Y esa lanza… debía estar hecha con un material extremadamente rígido como para haber penetrado a la élite de las máquinas.

Le seguí al momento que ambos nos andamos por las desoladas avenidas con ponderado sigilo. Él no volvió a verme durante el camino, pero yo no le quité los ojos de encima: podía hacer algo peligroso en cualquier momento. De todos modos, si llegaba a Square Central y Scourge se volvía una amenaza, seguro que Knuckles, Silver y los demás presentes podrían encargarse de él. Pero, ¿esto no era ya una traición hacia ellos? Exactamente, ¿qué planeaba hacer el extraño erizo esa noche?

Lo mejor que pude hacer para obtener una respuesta fue esperar. Pensé que lo más seguro sería ocultarme con cualquier cantidad de prendas estorbosas. No podía dejar que mi madre me viera en aquel lugar acompañando a Scourge the Hedgehog… en realidad, no podía dejar que nadie lo hiciera. Por su parte, él se ocultó bajo una capucha y nos colamos milagrosamente entre una fila. La seguridad no era ningún prodigio esa noche, al parecer. De cualquier modo, pasamos tan rápido que era imposible que alguien nos hubiera visto entrar.

Y allí estábamos, dentro de una habitación redonda, dividida a la mitad por una pared de vidrio. Al haberla traspasado, se mostraban tres puertas, una de las cuales estaba bajo un letrero neón, señalando el camino hacia la celebración.

Un elevador nos condujo rápidamente a una habitación circular enorme cubierta de azulejos verdes que le daban al entorno un aspecto impecable y reluciente, como si hubieran instalado enormes espejos en el suelo y las paredes. Habían mesas circulares distribuidas a lo ancho del cuarto y, en el fondo, una plataforma elevada destacaba. Se sentía un aire gélido y oscuro; sin ventanas, con sólo un trío de candelabros colgando desde el techo.

La gente asistente no era poca, aunque tampoco se trataba de una gran multitud. Me asomé para intentar localizar a mi madre. Estaba allí, charlando despreocupadamente con Amy Rose a un lado de la plataforma. ¿Se conocían? A su lado, jugueteaba con bajo eléctrico el erizo azul que pude identificar como Rob O' the Hedge, un guitarrista prodigioso y primo de Amy Rose. Todo indicaba que estaban por realizar una presentación. Finalmente, fue sobre el piano donde la vi…

Era el rostro más dulce, la mirada más bella, la cola tan brillante y esponjada que me atrajo desde la primaria. Habíamos convivido en el mismo salón hasta la universidad, pero ¡oh, mi estúpida timidez! Ahora, ella era la detective más sagaz de todo Mobius y la pianista más experta del lugar: Allie Blue.

Y sí, lo admito. Me ha gustado tanto tiempo; pero, eso suele pasarnos a los hombres. Nos atraen varias chicas a la vez, sin embargo temo que éste no sea el caso con Allie. Ejem… ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Le envidiaba y le envidiaba en sobremanera. Me superaba todo el tiempo en todo y ahora, ¿tocaba el piano a lado de artistas de la talla de Amy Rose, Rob O' the Hedge y Antoine D'Coolette? ¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿Qué mi madre también pertenezca a su banda o algo así? De algo estaba seguro: Allie era una obsesión que abandoné hace tiempo y mi máxima prioridad en este momento es superarla. Y hoy mismo lo lograré al descubrir los misterios detrás Sonic the Hedgehog y, con él, todos los secretos de Mobius.

Lleno de rabia y sin esperar alguna señal de Scourge, tomé asiento lo más alejado posible de la plataforma, lejos de ese piano del diablo y de mi antigua compañera. Finalmente, fue en esa mesa donde un torneo de póker se llevaba a cabo, por lo tanto, decidí quedarme y ganar los millones de mi vida. Knuckles the Echidna repartió ante mi sorpresa; no obstante, mi disfraz impedía que cualquier me pudiera reconocer. Allí estaban todos y cada uno de los miembros de Chaotix, disfrutando de una partida de cartas antes de asestar el golpe letal. ¡Qué emoción! Y creer que lo viviría tan de cerca. ¡Supera eso, Allie!

El juego se alargó por más de una hora repleta de estrategias normales, en un ambiente normal y con música normal con la cual contribuyó mi tutora. Supongo que por ello no quería que le acompañara. ¿Entonces era éste su empleo nocturno al azar? Eso explicaba nuestra casa y las joyas. Me lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo y yo, tan distraído que nunca me percaté de su lugar en la música. De todos modos, esta vez, lo que realmente me incomodaba era Allie Blue, quien pisaba cada tecla con inimaginable sencillez y suavidad, algo que a cualquiera le hubiera cautivado, pero ya no a mí… y; sin embargo me fue imposible apartar la vista de esa figura amarilla ante el piano. Seguro, aquélla fue la peor noche de mi vida. No sólo no era bienvenido en aquella fiesta, sino descubrí la identidad de mi madre, quien ya conocía a Amy Rose y, por lo tanto, debía saber algo sobre Sonic. También me hallaba ante la necesidad de ocultarme y mantenerme a la deriva de la incertidumbre. Tuve la sensación de que sólo estaba allí para estorbar y que nadie me quería cerca.

Arrojé con desprecio el par de dos que obtuve y me crucé de brazos para identificar a otro sujeto oculto, a la derecha de Knuckles. ¿Quién era? Todos los Chaotix esperaban en aquella mesa con paciencia sin necesidad de ocultar su identidad; sin embargo, nunca cuestionaron a aquellos que jugaban a las cartas detrás de un velo. Ésos eran Scourge, el nuevo individuo y yo. ¿No sospechaban o sólo fingían no sospechar?

Cada partida, un jugador perdía y abandonaba la mesa. Cada miembro de Chaotix se separó del juego y se retiraba a algún otro lugar. Se podía presenciar la proximidad de la táctica. Al final, éramos cinco los que sobrevivíamos. Fui incapaz de concentrarme ante el incesante sonido del piano que retumbaba en el recinto entero. No pude notar nada extraño hasta que perdí. El tipo encapuchado a un lado de Knucles no hacía otra cosa que ganar cada partida, pero detrás de todos los invitados se mostraba una gran máquina que nos viligaba. No sabía si era algo que los demás podían ver, pues se mantenían serenos, jugando, bailando y charlando. ¿Era esa la trampa que la mayoría esperaba?

—Full house, de nuevo—alardeó Scourge, ante la molestia de Knuckles. Al parecer, hasta ese momento le echó un vistazo a los alrededores. Silver, de quien no había tenido noticia anteriormente, se aproximó para saludar al equidna con estimo. Éste le levantó, interrumpiendo la partida.

—Disculpen un momento.—al apartarse de la mesa, sólo los dos individuos con el rostro oculto permanecieron sentados, frente a frente. Parecieron ignorarse, pero percibí una nueva aura de hostilidad entre ambos. La idea me asaltó de inmediato y creí saber quién era el otro individuo. Antes de poder hacer algo, la música llegó a su final en el escenario y se produjo un silencio estresante.

Me moví de donde estaba parado para poder escuchar mejor la conversación entre Knuckles y Silver, fingiendo que me servía ponche.

—Está todo bajo control ya.—sonrió Silver.

La pareja de antiguos compañeros se movió de regreso a la mesa del póker y le seguí. ¿No se suponía que se había separado? Entonces era verdad lo que había dicho Tails; que, aunque estaban alejados por el momento, cada quien planeaba su propia estrategia para atacar al Imperio. Todo indicaba que esa noche era la elegida. Y hablando de Miles, ¿dónde estaba…?

—Hay un intruso entre nosotros—murmuró Silver lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos jugadores misteriosos hubieran escuchado, cerrando los ojos. Su mano se impregnó del aura verdosa con la que hizo levitar su taza, apuntando a Scourge; sin embargo, Knuckles se adelantó, mas no con el individuo elegido por Silver, sino el opuesto. Bastaron pocos segundos para que la capucha marrón volara por los aires revelando a un erizo azul que ya todos conocíamos muy bien.

—Ah, el buen Knuckles. Cada vez más observador.—sonrió Sonic the Hedgehog sin haberse inmutado siquiera.

—Así que al fin te has dignado a presentarte… después de quince años.—el equidna rojo habló entre dientes con hostilidad. No dejaba de mirar al erizo de la manera más despreciable posible. Silver cambió de dirección su dedo índice cargado con su poder psíquico directo al rostro de Sonic; no obstante, Knuckles lo detuvo.—Te mostraré lo mucho que te he extrañado.

Sin decir más, un enérgico golpe arrolló la cara de Sonic, la fuerza haciéndole voltear a su derecha. Para esa instancia se había logrado un silencio absoluto en la sala, donde el equidna y el erizo eran el centro de atención; sorprendentemente, éste último sólo se limitó a ver a su agresor directamente a los ojos y a limpiarse la gotita de sangre que salía de la nueva cortada en la boca con su manga gris.

—Knuckles, sería bueno que pensaras dos veces antes de atacar. No te gustaría salir lastimado, ¿verdad?—advirtió Sonic, levantando un puño amenazadoramente, aunque, sin previo aviso, su contrincante, montado en cólera, asestó otro puñetazo. Cerré los ojos en reacción, pero al abrirlos, el erizo detenía con la palma abierta el ataque de Knuckles. El legendario héroe, a pesar de haber caído tan bajo, inspiraba enorme respeto. Mostraba ser un rival formidable; creo que todos lo subestimamos.—¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Acto seguido, Knuckles, el equidna rojo, fue arrojado al extremo opuesto de la sala, dañando la pared en donde cayó. Apenas recuperándose de la maniobra, Sonic fue encarado por Silver.

—Sonic the Hedgehog, todos confiamos en ti… pero ahora no eres más que otro enemigo.—al decir esto, el psíquico manipuló su aura verde para rodear a su contrincante; sin embargo, a éste no le tomó más que una sacudida de brazo para quebrar la energía del erizo plateado.—¡Imposible!

—El buen Silver… parece que nos has aprendido mucho, ¿cierto? Necesitarás mucho más que eso para detenerme.—sonrió Sonic con su habitual y serena confianza.

—¡Alto, Sonic!—era Amy Rose, quien se colocaba detrás de su otrora ídolo para detenerle. Rob O' the Hedge le apuntaba con un su guitarra, ahora transformada en una pistola, y Antoine D' Coolette le colocó la hoja de su espada sobre el hombro.—Por favor, detente.

Los miembros de la banda mantuvieron acorralado a Sonic con la intención de que éste no hiciera algo en contra de Amy. De todos modos, el antiguo héroe no hizo nada al respecto. Se mantuvo quieto y sonriendo. Mi madre estaba con Allie Blue, observando la escena.

—Amy, aléjate de él.—Knuckles regresó, apartando a la multitud bruscamente. Se agarraba el hombro lastimado, aunque se abalanzó directo sobre Sonic.

El erizo contestó apartándose, haciendo gala de sus increíbles reflejos; sin embargo, Miles Prower, acompañado de su esposa, entró para intervenir.

—¡Knuckles, Sonic, basta!—se acercó a su amigo equidna para detenerle los puños para, después voltearse hacia el erizo azul, que parecía tomarlo todo a juego.—Sonic, no hay necesidad de hacer ésto.

—Hey, Scourge. El momento de acobardarse se acabó hace cinco minutos—anunció con gran perspicacia Sonic sin hacer caso a Tails, viendo al erizo oculto alejarse disimuladamente del conflicto. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de que huía.

—¡Vaya, ya se nos juntó la parejita!—gruñó Knuckles, aún siendo contenido por Tails.

—Sonic, ¿a qué has venido?—preguntó el zorro con molestia.

—¡Bah! ¿Qué tiene de malo venir a saludar a mis viejos amigos?—rió el erizo, aún rodeado por el grupo entero.

—¡Desgraciado!—forcejeó Knuckles, cada vez más enojado.

—Lamento interrumpir este momento tan fraternal, pero debo atender otros asuntos…—interrumpió Scourge, librándose de su disfraz para apartarse del pleito.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado—le detuvo Silver, encerrándole con su fuerza mental, lo cual no pareció preocuparle mucho al intruso.

—Sonic, debo conocer la verdad. Te has ocultado todo este tiempo, pero, ¿Tú… lo mataste?—preguntó firmemente Tails mientras se hallaba frente a frente con su anterior amigo.—¿O fue él?—creando una nueva opción, señaló con odio a Scourge, quien no paraba de sonreír maliciosamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a que se tocara aquel tema del que todos los presentes habían sido testigos, seguramente (a excepción de algunos, como yo o la pianista ésa). Mi madre, por su parte, se había juntado con la banda de Amy Rose, esperando la respuesta de Sonic con ansias. Era ése el momento más esperado de todos.

—Muy bien, chico zorro—gritó Scourge desde su prisión psíquica, dirigiéndose específicamente a mí. Tails volteó, creyendo que le hablaban a él. Parecía que nadie supo con quién hablaba el erizo verde.—Éste es el momento que estabas esperando. Sal ya y abre bien las orejas.

Sabiendo que, por lo menos, contaba con el apoyo de Scourge, me acerqué y pronto todos me recordaron.

—¡Ah, Tommy! ¡Qué bueno que te nos unes!—exclamó cordialmente Sonic, como olvidando que me había despedido bajo circunstancias misteriosas. Pude notar que mi madre, detrás de Amy, ahogó una exclamación y Allie Blue me observó con incredulidad. Me sentí importante durante ese corto instante.

—¡Sonic, contesta!—chilló Tails, emocionado. Su esposa, acompañada de un Chao de cuya existencia no sabía, le posó la mano en el hombro para calmarlo. No creí que un sujeto como Miles Prower pudiera inquietarse de semejante manera.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.—respondió el erizo azul, borrando la sonrisa para mandarle una mirada seria a su antiguo compañero.

—Shadow—contestó Tails con un susurro endeble; sin embargo, sostuvo su postura firme.—Hablo de Shadow. Fue Scourge, ¿verdad? Sé que tú no lo hiciste… ¡ya no hay por qué esconderse, amigo!—Miles se mostró sumamente ilusionado, como intuyendo que Sonic contestaría justo lo que él esperaba.

—¡Ja, hacía tanto que no me emocionaba tanto!—rió Scourge. Por primera vez, Knuckles, Silver y el resto del heroico grupo, finalmente reunido, parecieron dudar de sus hostiles convicciones hacia Sonic. Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas al erizo, dispuestas a perdonarle. De cualquier modo, Scourge the Hedgehog a quien todos parecían odiar, se mostró sumamente seguro de la respuesta, lo cual sugería lo peor.—¡Adelante, azul! Todos estamos esperando.

—Yo fui. Yo lo maté.—confesó finalmente Sonic con tanta calma que era imposible creerlo. ¿Shadow… quién era él? ¿Se trataba de alguna clase de compañero al que todos estimaban? ¿Entonces esa era la causa por la que lo consideraban un traidor? Todavía quedaban demasiadas dudas en el aire. ¿Qué clase de situación debió presentarse para que el gran héroe hubiera atacado a uno de los suyos… y resultara una tragedia?

—¡No, Sonic! ¡No! ¡Deja de mentir!—lloró Tails, dejándose caer de rodillas. Amy reaccionó de forma similar, mientras que Knuckles, Silver y los Chaotix se quedaron sin habla.—¿Para qué mantener la farsa? ¿A quién intentas proteger?

—A todos—murmuró Sonic con voz quebradiza, apenas audible. Al parecer, nadie (menos yo) escuchó esto, pues se había desencadenado una barahúnda mayúscula. Scourge no paraba de reír y todos forcejearon para atacar al erizo azul, quien fue visto con una mueca sospechosa. No había culpabilidad en su expresión, aunque se mostró incómodo. Escondía algo más… ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan frío al admitir un crimen y permanecer tan tranquilo? ¿De verdad se había vuelto malvado Sonic the Hedgehog, la más grande esperanza de todo Mobius?

Realmente, todo se había vuelto una confusión absoluta. Apenas un misterio se había desvelado y varios más habían emergido. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Y si Everfrost había planeado todo ésto? ¿Ésta fue la verdadera trampa?

Antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, las luces se esfumaron y el caos final predominó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: ¡Aleluya, ya terminé el capítulo! Antes que nada, una disculpa por la narración de esta parte, creo que me excedí con el lenguaje rebuscado en vez de intentar hacer un poco más claras las cosas, tal vez hasta se me pasó describir o mencionar un detalle, pero ando de prisa. Debo soltar que aquí las apariencias engañan, ¿eh? Todavía me falta definir el rol de algunos personajes, ya que no me gusta incluir gente "de relleno" que están allí nada más para apoyar a sus amigos o estorbar. Planeo algo importante para cada quién.

En fin, me parece que fue toda esta emoción de las fiestas patrias, los exámenes y demás lo que me ha distraído. Como sea, qué gusto que sigan mi historia.

Alice, para que sepas, Tom es de la especie científicamente llamada _Vulpes vulpes_ o zorro rojo, ja. Es mi animal favorito =)

Finalmente, muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado sus comentarios, me despido y hasta la próxima.


	4. El cuadernillo robado

IV

—¡Es hora de largarse de aquí!—la voz de Scourge, sumergida en la penumbra, resonó desde la nada. Hubo una explosión centelleante y sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano. Al parecer era el erizo verde al que todos odiaban.—Y aquí viene la misión secreta, chico.

Aunque no podía ver nada en lo absoluto, era imposible no escuchar los gritos desesperados de los que se quedaron atrás. Atravesamos un corredor, lo que provocó la activación de una alarma. Hubo ruidos metálicos inundando la zona, de seguro eran los EGGs. Ya no quería meterme en ningún problema, ya sabía lo que quería saber, no había necesidad de continuar con esto, pero consideré que sería peligroso en extremo darle la espalda al erizo; sobre todo si fue lo necesariamente poderoso para vencer a Eggman él sólo… bueno, con un poco de mi ayuda.

Llegamos a una habitación tan alejada del alboroto que éste ya ni era audible. Decidí quedarme al pie de la puerta y esperar lo siguiente. En el momento que Scourge levantó su lanza luminosa, tuve un ligero dolor de cabeza, como si mi gripe se hubiera percatado de que no estaba erradicada del todo. Su arma sirvió de antorcha: estábamos en alguna especie de biblioteca altísima. ¿Se trataría esto de los legendarios archivos de Everfrost, donde se guardan todos los secretos del Imperio? Justo cuando creí que Scourge lo único que deseaba era ver a Sonic sufrir, reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Qué clase de información podría ambicionar este tipo?

Como si se tratara de un paseo por su casa, Scourge caminó con su lanza en alto, alumbrando cada estante con libros. Avanzó, esquivando volúmenes gigantes y antiguos hasta quedar de frente a uno de los documentos más cortos, maltratados y pequeños de todos. No era más grande que un manual de El Erizo. Parecía estar escrito a mano, bajo ideogramas inentendibles y complejos, aunque extrañamente familiares. Antes de poder hojearlo, Scourge fue interrumpido por una voz en la oscuridad.

—Fue inteligente armar todo ese alboroto. Estoy sorprendida, de verdad.—no era nadie que hubiera visto o escuchado nunca antes. Una gata púrpura con una especie de rubí en la frente se adelantó para tomar el cuadernillo. Vestía un traje negro con una Q dorada como insignia sobre el pecho y cargaba una llave luminosa entre su otra mano.—Pero ya no hay necesidad de huir, Scourge the Hedgehog. Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. Será mejor que te entregues por las buenas.

Todo parecía indicar que aquélla era una de los funcionarios de Everfrost y había estado esperando pacientemente la intromisión de algún ladronzuelo que intentara robar ese tomo en específico. Le bastó agitar un poco la llave que portaba para desaparecer el pequeño libro y, de inmediato, sorprendiendo al erizo, lanzó una llamarada tremenda que explotó con forma de hilera. Scourge apenas logró saltar para evadir el ardiente ataque. Extrañamente éste se extinguió antes de tocar algún librero.

Las cosas permanecían oscuras: solamente se veía el destello de la lanza de Scourge y la llave de la mujer, ambos revoloteando entre golpes y saltos.

—Es hora de que confieses tu crimen, Scourge the Hedgehog.—amenazó la chica al tiempo que mandaba dos flamazos continuos que el erizo rebotó con ayuda de su arma.—El crimen que marcó a Mobius hace quince años…

—¡Un momento! ¿Quién eres tú?—Scourge alzó en alto su lanza y una esfera azulada, nueva fuente de luz, paralizó por completo a la gata. Si podía hacer eso desde un principio, ¿por qué demonios no lo hizo? Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el erizo se posó a un lado de su contrincante; le vio directo al rostro, como intentando recordarlo y después meneó la cabeza.—Extraño… no creo haberte visto antes. ¿No decías que lo sabían todo de mí?

Antes de poder continuar, la llave de la chica arrojó un destello más y se apareció detrás de su enemigo para golpearle con un puño llameante. Scourge reaccionó bien, escudándose con su bastón. Por vez primera, el criminal se mostró asombrado de la maniobra escapatoria que presenció.

—Nosotros poseemos el conocimiento absoluto. Sabemos que tú lo asesinaste…

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué todos sospechan de mí de repente? No tengo razones para mentir… ¿De verdad es tan difícil aceptar que Azul lo hizo? Piénsalo de nuevo, chica gata… ¿o cómo te llaman por aquí? ¿The Queen?

Entonces ése era el significado de aquella Q. ¿Dónde había visto ese mote? ¡Ah, sí! Fue en aquella invitación que recibió Silver, el remitente era The Queen, Co-directora ejecutiva de Everfrost Corporation. ¡Ella era una de las máximas fuerzas del Imperio! Pero, ¿por qué parecía tan interesada en vengar el crimen que, supuestamente, cometió Scourge, como intentando defender a Sonic? ¿No se suponía que debía apoyar la caída del erizo azul?

—La verdad no puede ocultarse de nosotros.—contestó The Queen sin hacer mucho caso a los reclamos de Scourge. Hasta ese punto creí que me estaba perdiendo de algo… ¿Qué pasaba si Scourge no mentía? Y más importante aún, ¿quién diablos era Shadow? Distrayéndome de lo que estaba pensando, la directora de Everfrost mostró la llave con la palma abierta para tragarnos a todos en una zona abstracta. Ambos enemigos se miraron; The Queen, con hostilidad; Scourge, con una mueca de confianza. Vaya que Sonic y él se parecían en varios aspectos. Hasta ahora me lo preguntaba, ¿Serían hermanos, primos…?—Sólo el torpe se atrevería a mentir en esta dimensión. Ahora, ¿eres inocente de lo ocurrido hace quince años?

—Absolutamente—rió Scourge sin dudarlo siquiera. Parecía que flotábamos en la nada. Era un océano de cristal de extensión infinita en el que ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mirada de encima. Según lo visto, yo era una clase de monigote invisible o algo por el estilo.—¿Ya terminaste?

—No… no lo entiendo—balbuceó The Queen, perdiendo en su propio juego. Por el contexto, podía decir que algo malo podía suceder con quien mintiera en este lugar extraordinario. Entonces… ¡decía la verdad! Sonic era nuestro asesino; era el malo de la historia.

—Te lo dije, no tengo razón para mentir—se burló Scourge, finalmente arrebatándole la llave a The Queen, abstraída por el descubrimiento.—Después de todo, nadie puede estar en dos lugares a la vez, ¿o sí?

—¿A qué te refieres, Scourge the Hedgehog?—vociferó la chica, intentando comprender la declaración del arrogante erizo.

—Fácil. Cuando el accidente ocurrió, yo ni siquiera estaba allí para presenciarlo.—nada ocurrió, por lo que no debía de estar mintiendo, supuse.—¿No tienes la esfera? Nos puede sacar de muchas dudas a todos, ¿sabes?

—¡Entonces eso es lo que buscabas!—The Queen observó a Scourge agitar la llave para materializar de nuevo el extraño cuaderno por el que pelearon.—Everfrost no permitirá que te salgas con la tuya—puntualizó la gata morada, recuperando la calma.

—Huh… ¿en serio? ¡Mira cómo tiemblo!—contestó el erizo verde sarcásticamente mientras regresábamos a la ubicación de la biblioteca. Le arrojó la llave dorada de regreso a su propietaria, aprovechando el momento de confusión por el que ésta cruzaba. Levantó el cuaderno en alto y gritó triunfante.—¡Esto es todo lo que necesito saber!

—Thomas Fox. ¿Es tu nombre, verdad?—The Queen volteó hacia mí, manteniendo en alto su llave súper poderosa.

—¿Ah? Sí… sí, creo… digo, sí.—durante ese momento hasta yo mismo creí que estaba pintado en la pared como un simple adorno, pero la pregunta de la chica me regresó a la realidad.

—Ten mucho cuidado.—una vez dicho esto, The Queen mandó un destello y una nueva alarma estalló dentro de la habitación. Un segundo después, ella se esfumó mágicamente.

—Chico zorro, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.—advirtió Scourge con extraña amabilidad. Aún no tenía idea de para qué me necesitaba o necesitó. Por lo que sé, sólo he estado parado toda la noche, presenciando peleas entre terceros; no le he sido de mayor ayuda a nadie. Lo único rescatable fueron las revelaciones. Investigando un poco más podría encontrar los huecos que permanecen en este caso. ¿Quién es Shadow? Si Sonic no mintió con su confesión, ¿cuáles pudieron haber sido sus razones para deshacerse de ese aliado? ¿Cuál es el rol de The Queen y todo Everfrost en el encubrimiento de este accidente? ¿Dónde está Eggman ahora y cuál es su propósito? ¿A qué se refería Sonic con que intenta "proteger a todos"? ¿Qué es lo que busca Scourge… exactamente, qué es ese librillo que vino a robar? ¿Tendría algo qué ver mi madre con todo ésto? ¿Cómo fue que llegué a involucrarme en esta situación? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas…?

El regreso fue fugaz, con kilos de EGGs detrás de nosotros. Me pregunté cuánto pudo haber durado nuestra pequeña intromisión en la biblioteca, pues aún Sonic estaba siendo perseguido por los Chaotix, Silver y compañía. Las luces habían regresado y, aparentemente, le había sido imposible escapar aún de las garras de sus ex compañeros.

—¡Muy bien, ya llegó por quien lloraban!—irrumpió Scourge a manera de anunciar su retorno. No me sentía muy cómodo que digamos de tenerlo a lado; con mayor razón cuando éste era el único sospechoso de haber asesinado al tal Shadow y era a quien odiaban más que al propio Sonic en aquel momento.

—Tan oportuno como siempre, Scourge—jadeó Sonic, evadiendo un puñetazo de parte de Knuckles.

—Me decepcionas, azul. Si de verdad fueras mejor que yo, ya te hubieras deshecho de todos estos payasos desde el principio.—sonrió el erizo verde, apuntando su lanza hacia Knuckles para atraparle en una prisión azul.

Hubo algunas reacciones de sorpresa. ¿Scourge ayudando a Sonic? Ésa ni yo me la creo, y eso que soy un principiante en esto. Silver, en su afán de ayudar a su paralizado amigo, cayó bajo la misma trampa de una forma tan ridículamente inexperta que dio risa. ¿Qué clase de lanza era ésa, a propósito?

—Muchas gracias, Scourge. Pero jamás te pedí que me ayudaras.—dijo Sonic, encarándole.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? Qué bueno que me lo dices—contestó el erizo verde, bajando su arma durante unos momentos.—Así ya no habrá obstáculo que me impida aniquilarte con mis propias manos.—después de su gesto pacífico, Scourge se batió a golpes con Sonic.

Nadie sabía a quién apoyar. Intenté huir lo más pronto posible, por lo que me topé con mi madre y Allie Blue, quienes me encubrieron de Scourge en lo que la banda de Amy y los Chaotix intentaban apaciguar el alboroto. Mi mentora vaya que se veía preocupada; estaba lívida y lo primero que hizo (además de verificar que me encontrara bien) fue preguntar el paradero de la Chaos Emerald. Suspiró con alivio en cuanto me vio sacarla de la mochila. Al final, nosotros tres pudimos escapar sin mayor contratiempo. La zorra amarilla se hizo la desentendida conmigo hasta haber llegado a su casa, así que yo también.

Nunca supe muy bien lo que ocurrió aquella noche, a excepción de que los revoltosos desaparecieron de nuevo. Es probable que el erizo azul haya regresado pronto a su agencia y pretendiera de nuevo que es Mr. Charles o Cinos the Hedgehog, quién sabe. El segundo sujeto… presentí que sería difícil volverse a encontrar con él.

De cualquier modo, después de los increíbles sucesos, mi vida regresó a la normalidad al día siguiente. Hice como que mi madre no era ninguna artista famosa, ni tampoco intenté tocar el tema. Ella parecía alegre por esto y, acudiendo a la vieja rutina, tuve que presentarme muy temprano en la agencia de empleos, como si nada importante se hubiera originado en aquel lugar anteriormente. Lejos de lo que me esperaba, una propuesta de trabajo fue destinada específicamente a mí. Los dueños de la agencia me entregaron una nota apenas me reconocieron.

_Onorable detective Fox:_

_E tenido problemas para encontrar una cosa que se me perdio. Es un objeto muy, muy importante para mi. Se que eres un tipo muy habil para estos trabajos, admiro mucho tu trabajo. Me gustaria conoserte en persona para ablarte sobre mi problema al mediodia frente a la agencia Hedge & Co Entertainment. De verdad que es muy, muy importante para mi. Te pagare muy, muy bien en serio._

¡Vaya que era gratificante tener un admirador aunque sea! Y eso que ni siquiera he tenido un caso oficial todavía. Debo ser muy, muy bueno, eh. Claro que fue algo molesto ver todas las faltas de ortografía en el mensaje, y lo sería más pasearse delante de la agencia que me sacó a puntapiés del misterioso caso de Sonic the Hedgehog, por el mismo erizo. Fue inevitable creer que podía existir una relación con el erizo azul, aunque todas mis conjeturas se disiparon en cuanto me encontré con mi admirador secreto. Era tan sólo un niño de unos diez años, a lo mucho, que miraba fijamente el pavimento. De pronto me pregunté: ¿La gente me tomaría en serio algún día? Aunque luego pensé que no era momento de quejarse, sino de conformarse y actuar. Al menos ahora SÍ iba a recibir paga.

—Hola, señor Fox—me saludó con extraña apatía. Creí que mi gran admirador me recibiría de forma más cordial. ¿Por qué no podía tener clientes normales? Su mirada parecía ausente, pero decidí no detenerme con esas cosas. Entre más rápido, mejor. Así, tal vez, tendría tiempo de organizar mis planes futuros e investigar un poco acerca de Shadow, aquél del que se habló la noche anterior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que averigüe quién se robó el tarro de galletas? ¿Sientes que tu esposa te engaña con otro y quieres encontrar al sinvergüenza? ¿Te gustaría desvelar algún secreto de tu pasado? ¡Thomas Fox, el mejor detective del planeta hará el trabajo!

—No seas idiota—respondió como un robot el pequeño. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños hoy? Es por eso que no pienso tener hijos en el futuro cercano; los mocosos cada vez son más irreverentes.—Quiero decir… necesito… encontrar ésto.

De su propia mochila con los útiles escolares extrajo un cuadernillo maltratado que casi me hizo desmayar. ¿Qué demonios significaba ésto? ¡Era el mismo libro que robó Scourge la noche anterior!

—¡Por todos los santos en el cielo! ¿Cómo… cómo… de dónde sacaste ésto?—le zarandeé y le arrebaté el librillo impulsivamente. El niño no contestó. Seguía como en Babia, los ojos fijos en el vacío y la boca abierta. Antes de preguntarle algo más, me vi envuelto en intriga por saber los contenidos de la libreta para encontrar nada más y nada menos que… un libro completamente en blanco. Cuando las cosas no podían parecer más extrañas, hallé una nueva nota entre las últimas páginas que no tardé en leer.

_Blaze:_

_Lamento no haberte avisado antes, pero llegó este contratiempo y tuve que llevarme el cuaderno. Dejé esta réplica para no levantar sospechas; espero que entiendas. Lo devolveré en cuanto crea conveniente._

Supongo que todas estas incógnitas son habituales para un detective, pero es el deber de uno resolverlo, valiéndose, sencillamente, de sus propias y únicas habilidades. Repasé el cuadernillo de pies a cabeza unas cuatro veces hasta estar completamente seguro de que no había nada más incluido en él. Un libro vacío con una nota informando que se trataba de un artículo falso entregado por un niño extraño no era algo que se ve todos los días.

—Encuentra el original.—fue lo último que dijo mi nuevo cliente antes de irse corriendo y desaparecer al darse vuelta en la esquina más próxima. Todo indicaba que mi primer caso oficial estaría pronunciadamente vinculado con lo que investigaba anteriormente. ¡Y eso sería lo emocionante!

Le eché un par de vistazos a la agencia que tenía enfrente. Estaba cerrada y la pintura decorativa estaba tan desgastada que apenas se podía leer el letrero de entrada, hecho a mano. Por eso, mi madre siempre decía que hay que utilizar pintura de primera calidad para decorar la fachada de tu negocio. Ese lugar me daba más miedo que cualquier cosa en Robotropolis, así que reparé en alejarme rápidamente y dedicarme de una vez por todas a mi trabajo.

Pronto me percaté de lo difícil que era dar el primer paso. ¿Qué datos tenía? ¿Qué era lo primero que debía hacer? Sobre mi cómodo estudio, examiné minuciosamente el cuaderno junto con la nota. ¿Huellas digitales? Para nada… todos usan guantes hoy en día. ¿Cómo diablos podía saber quién dejó ese libro falso para llevarse el original? Quizá, si encontraba quién era este (o esta) tal Blaze, muchas cosas se revelarían.

A ver, partamos por lo que sé. La noche anterior, The Queen, una de los altos funcionarios de Everfrost, se batió a duelo con Scourge the Hedgehog por la custodia de ese documento. Si era verdad que Everfrost lo sabía todo, supongo que The Queen debía saber que ese cuaderno era falso… ¿o no? ¡No, eso no cuadra! De otra forma, hubiera dejado que el erizo se lo llevara sin necesidad de entablar una pelea que perdió rotundamente. Este hecho me hizo creer que, tanto Scourge como Sonic, eran quizá los dos tipos más peligrosos de todo Mobius, como había sugerido Silver. El verde figuraba como el criminal más buscado del planeta, mientras que el azul parecía ni siquiera existir para el Imperio. ¿No decía Tails que ya tenían en la mira a Sonic? ¿Por qué no se han deshecho de él si supone un peligro colosal para Ivo Robotnik y su Imperio del terror?

De algo estaba seguro: no iba a encontrar las respuestas con sólo preguntármelo. Tendría que recolectar información… ¿pero dónde? Blaze… Blaze… ¿dónde puedo encontrar esa identidad? Una vez más, decidí salir. Me cargué la Chaos Emerald y me despedí de mi madre, quien miraba con aburrimiento en la TV un boletín de último momento.

—Y parece que se han confirmado cuatro nuevos casos de nuestra extraña enfermedad. Los habitantes temen que se vuelva una epidemia—remarcaba el periodista encargado que se hallaba frente al hospital dando su exclusiva.—Sin embargo, la Everefrost Corporation, siempre preocupada por el bienestar de Mobius, se ha encargado de buscar la cura que a todos concierne. Manténgase en sintonía para conocer los detalles del extraño virus que se ha originado en las ruinas de Albion y…

Bueno, tenía prisa así que no me distraje mayor tiempo. Parece que esta es la verdadera era de decadencia que se avecina. Una enfermedad, un criminal extremadamente peligroso suelto y los únicos héroes que pueden sacarnos de ésta se encuentran en conflicto. ¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Alguna clase de guerra civil? Si la única forma de ayudar a Mobius que tenía a mi alcance era investigando el caso de los quince años entonces que así sea. ¿Shadow? ¿Blaze? ¿Estaría todo ésto ligado de alguna forma?

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí en seguida a Square Central. Si tenía suerte, Everfrost me daría la oportunidad de investigar algo en su biblioteca, aunque lo sabía. Sería difícil hallar algo sobre el accidente. ¡Espera! Había una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no interrogar a alguno de los involucrados en la fiesta de la noche anterior? Era muy probable que existiera una conexión entre Scourge, lo que buscaba (ese cuadernillo) y el antiguo equipo de Sonic. ¿A quién visitar? ¿A Knuckles? ¡No, demasiado violento! ¿A Amy Rose? ¡No, demasiado famosa! ¿A Silver, tal vez? ¡No, demasiado extraño! ¿A Miles Prower? Uhm… no me quejo.

Tails era el personaje en quien más confiaba, y su hogar no estaba tan lejos. En un par de minutos, estaba delante de su puerta, tocando el timbre.

Me recibió su esposa… ¿cómo se llamaba? Vestía una bata de laboratorio. ¿Sería doctora? Parecía muy ajetreada con algún asunto. Con sólo unas señas me condujo al interior, en donde su Chao se posó finalmente sobre su hombro.

—¿Se encuentra Tai… digo, Miles?—pregunté, presintiendo que algo extraño sucedía en su casa. Todo estaba silencioso, al extremo de que el tic-tac de los relojes del taller llegaba al vestíbulo.

—Tom, ven.—era la voz de Tails; sin embargo, sonaba ronca y cansina. ¡No me digas que se había contagiado de esa enfermedad de la que escuché en las noticias! Apenas le eché un vistazo a la sala y lo hallé ahí, tendido sobre un sofá, tosiendo.—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de "¡No me digas que se ha contagiado de esa enfermedad de la que escuché en las noticias!"?

—Yo… ¿te encuentras bien, Miles?

—Ah, por supuesto. Mi querida Cream es toda una experta en tratar hasta la enfermedad más letal y contagiosa y… ya sabes *cough*—con su bolsa de hielos entre las orejas, un termómetro en la boca y una manta con diseño de Chao cubriéndole el cuerpo, era la imagen viva del aquejado. No obstante, sonreía sosteniendo su monóculo en alto.—Es muy lindo de tu parte venirme a visitar.

—Huh… gracias.—la última vez que escuché esa frase algo malo sucedió. ¿Éste también sería el caso?

—De alguna forma, sabía que vendrías.—suspiró el zorro de dos colas mientras se acomodaba la almohada. Le entregó el termómetro a Cream (quien permaneció en silencio, cuidando de su esposo. Parecía una bonita pareja, en mi opinión), y luego adoptó una postura seria.—Lamento no haberte contado la verdad antes. Solamente… tenía miedo. Miedo de que los rumores fueran ciertos. Sonic lo hizo y no Scourge, como pensaba…

—Pues en realidad hay algo extraño en todo esto. Creo que pocos pudieron escucharlo, pero ayer, justo después de que Sonic the Hedgehog confesó su crimen dijo algo así como que intentaba proteger a todos.—Tails se tragaba su jarabe para la tos preferido, pero en ese instante se atragantó y lo escupió sobre mis zapatos deportivos. ¡Y los acababan de lavar! ¡Demonios!

—*cough* ¡Qué cosas dices, Tom! *cough* Eso casi suena como al Sonic que se murió hace quince años, cuando era un erizo ejemplar…

—Y entonces… ¿quién era Shadow?—no demoré más en preguntar y para mi sorpresa, Miles Prower no tardó nada en contestar.

—Ah, la Máxima Forma de Vida.—suspiró. Se frotó los ojos y luego se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo para proseguir.—Era el mejor agente que G.U.N. tuvo…

—¿G.U.N.?

—Sí, una organización de los humanos…

—¿Como Everfrost?

—¡No…! No me preguntes eso, Tom.—después de su efímera estabilidad, Tails titubeó un par de segundos que aprovechó para limpiar su monóculo y sonreírle al Chao de su esposa.—Era un sujeto algo serio, pero no era malo. Y fue esa noche cuando lo vimos por última vez…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eh… n-no lo sé. Mira, tenemos poco tiempo… yo ni siquiera estaba allí cuando pasó… quiero decir… olvídalo, Tom.—haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por levantarse, Tails pidió que me fuera de una vez, con la excusa de que podría salir contagiado. Su esposa, asintió con una mirada cómplice.—_Todo fue mi culpa… si tan sólo hubiera llegado __**a tiempo.**_

—¿Dijiste algo?—Miles me mandó una mirada extraña y sugirió que todo este asunto debía estarme confundiendo. Parece que ni Cream ni su Chao escucharon algo.

—Mira la hora, Tom. Ya son las seis menos dieciséis con treinta y…

—De acuerdo… sólo una duda más.—me detuve en el umbral recordando una vaga y última cuestión. ¿Lo sabría Tails? Aunque no quisiera contestarme, su expresión y su posible vacilación me lo dirían todo—¿Sabes quién es Blaze?

—Tom, de verdad te interesa mucho la historia, ¿no?—Miles, ya dispuesto a cerrarme la puerta en las narices, se contuvo. Tenía una cara de "¡Vaya sujeto tan entrometido!". Bajó la mirada para organizar sus pensamientos y sólo reparó en decir: «Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno…» ¡Entonces lo (¿o la?) conocía! ¿Qué hacía un mensaje dirigido a esa persona en un codiciado documento de la biblioteca secreta de Everfrost? ¿Sería acaso alguien relacionado con la corporación gubernamental? Al menos, ese mensaje indicaba que la desaparición de Blaze no era tan rotunda como lo aseguraba Tails. Pero aún la información seguía siendo vaga.—_Sólo Sonic lo sabe…_

Ésta vez me abstuve de preguntarle si dijo algo. Me despidió y me largué en seguida. Últimamente, he estado asustando a mí mismo. No estaba ni remotamente consciente de lo que podía hacer, ver o escuchar ahora que lo pensaba; de cualquier modo, supe que lo mejor sería aprovechar estas tenebrosas cualidades de las que me percataba.

Con que sólo Sonic lo sabe, ¿eh? Tal vez sólo sería buena idea visitar al erizo nuevamente, con las debidas precauciones, claro… ¿Pero con qué clase de excusa podría encubrir mis intenciones? ¡Qué importa! Ya se me ocurrirá algo pronto.

Cuando menos imaginé, me hallaba golpeteando la puerta de hierro del negocio de fiestas peor pintado en toda la manzana.

—¡Un cliente! ¡Un momento!—era la voz de Sonic. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso, como presintiendo que algo muy malo pasaría en seguida. Su cuerpo azul, el bombín negro y la chamarra gris se aparecieron de pronto tras la puerta. Ni él ni yo supimos qué pensar o hacer en respuesta. Aunque, finalmente, leal a su actitud confianzuda, fue el primero en romper el hielo—¡Hola, hijo! ¿Has venido a informarte acerca de nuestros fabulosos servicios para tu fiesta? ¡Ven, te invitaré unos Chili Dogs mientras discutimos…!—al parecer, lo mejor para él fue fingir que no me conocía. De alguna forma, un sonido metálico en la trastienda llamó su atención, por lo que, interrumpiendo su alegre frase, se retiró a atender dicho asunto, no sin antes dejarme pasar por última vez a su oficina.

Ésta era idéntica a como se hallaba la última vez: los muñecos de Chao en los estantes, las toneladas de manuales de El Erizo rellenando los huecos de éstos y su escritorio soportando la montaña de papeles con documentos, la tetera resquebrajada y la bandeja con galletitas rancias. Los globos que casi destrozaron mis pulmones ya habían perdido la mayoría del aire, por lo que su triste y efímera vida terminaba en el suelo, posiblemente siendo aplastados accidentalmente por los relucientes tenis del desahuciado erizo.

Le eché un disimulado vistazo a la puerta trasera, aquélla que jamás tuve la suerte de visitar durante las pocas horas que fui empleado de esta oficina. Me senté y esperé con los brazos cruzados. Pronto percibí los sonidos y luces cambiantes de una televisión diminuta. Qué triste debe ser ver la T.V. bajo una pantalla que no tiene más de 30 pulgadas de anchura y que no sea plana. Sonic the Hedgehog también sintonizaba el noticiero acerca de la enfermedad nueva que se cernía sobre Robotropolis.

—_Las autoridades hablan sobre un posible origen terrorista. Se acaban de confirmar veinte nuevos casos y la población continúa a la expectativa…_

Bien, en cuanto Sonic regresara y comenzara con mi asalto de preguntas, lo más probable es que acompañe sus palabras de despedida con formidables puntapiés que terminaré recibiendo hasta haber salido de la agencia. ¿Qué podía hacer para prevenirlo? Pensé tentativamente en la esmeralda… ¿no se suponía que sólo pueden utilizarse una vez?

Jugueteé sin mucho interés con las galletas sobre la bandeja para después notar el manual de El Erizo Ilusionista que mi anterior jefe cargaba a todos lados escondido debajo de la pila de papeles.

—_Los síntomas del nuevo mal incluyen tos fuerte, fiebre severa, resfriados breves, mareo…_

¿Qué podía hacer…? Ya estaba harto de preguntarme esto todo el tiempo. Parece que no soy tan ágil para pensar, después de todo…

—_La Everfrost Corporation, siempre preocupada por usted, se encuentra desarrollando la cura que se distribuirá gratuitamente a todos los afectados muy pronto…_

¿Qué demonios era éso? De entre las blancas páginas del manual, estrenado recientemente, supongo, sobresalían algunas hojas más que contrastaban con el resto: arrugadas, gruesas, manchadas y viejas. Me dediqué a tomar el ejemplar de El Erizo Ilusionista con gran sigilo e inspeccionar sus contenidos.

—_Se acaba de confirmar la participación de un grupo del crimen organizado en la creación de la bacteria responsable de esta posible pandemia. Al parecer, se hacen llamar "los Chaotix". El Imperio se encuentra persiguiendo esta banda que no tiene perdón. Todo es cuestión de minutos para concretar la captura de su líder._

Abrí el libro, del cual brotó un arcano documento de pocas páginas de grosor. Los mismos ideogramas y símbolos que se apreciaban en el cuaderno falso resaltaban en la portada, escritos a mano. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Sonic con ésto? ¿Acababa de completar mi primer caso sin mayo esfuerzo? Repasando las pocas hojas, se encontraban diversas ilustraciones de objetos con sus respectivas descripciones bajo el lenguaje extraño. De todos aquellos artículos, dos de ellos sobresalieron por su familiaridad: una llave más larga de lo ordinario y una lanza de hierro.

—_Observe bien este rostro, estimado televidente. Este individuo es el responsable de la nueva amenaza sanitaria del planeta. Responde al nombre de Knuckles the Echidna._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Vaya, ahora sí que me tardé, ¿no? Lamento todo esto… he estado de muy mal humor durante los últimos días. Problemas personales… creo que por ello he estado muy "criticón" últimamente; discúlpenme todos los afectados, de verdad.

Como decía a Alizeé, hay que tener en cuenta lo que puse al final del capítulo anterior: "Las apariencias engañan". Tengan esto muy en cuenta, ¿eh? Por cierto, siento decepcionar a algunos, pero todo indica que Sonic "lo hizo" y no Scourge. Todo cobrará sentido más adelante.

Enfine, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y seguimiento, es tremendamente gratificante ver que la gente lee el relato de uno. Bueno, ya me voy a estudiar historia, que SÍ sirve =( y a rezar por que no haya reprobado francés.

Hasta la próxima, saludos muy cordiales a todos.


	5. La vasija abominable

V

Repasé cada una de las hojas con incredulidad. Además de los dibujos de la llave y la lanza, existía también el boceto de una vasija horrible y familiar, lo que parecía una simple esfera de cristal, un anillo con diminutas incrustaciones y, finalmente, un extraño sable. Cada imagen estaba tachada, como si se tratara de una especie de inventario. La última página mostraba una especie de mapa global de Mobius que señalaba puntos específicos en Albion y Square Central, además de otros lugares alrededor del mundo que jamás había visitado. ¿Esto era lo que buscaba Scourge con tanto fervor y lo que quería ocultar The Queen? Podría resultar una pista interesante para lo que sigue…

—¿Estás cómodo, hijo?—preguntó Sonic con los brazos cruzados desde el umbral de la puerta trasera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí, observando cómo hurgaba en sus pertenencias?—Lo que has hecho no es muy educado que digamos…

—¿Qué es ésto?—le encaré sin dejarme intimidar.—¿Usted fue el que escribió esa nota?

—Parece que ya sabes más de lo que deberías, Tommy—suspiró el erizo azul, cruzando los brazos.—Entiende que podrías salir muy afectado si continúas entrometiéndote en estos asuntos. Ahora entrégame eso y haremos como que nada pasó, ¿de acuerdo, hijo?

—¡Ni hablar! No sé qué es esto, pero debe ser muy valioso, ¿no?—observé fijamente al erizo, quieto y tranquilo. Esa serenidad causaba escalofríos y daba miedo. Lo mejor sería salir ahora mismo de ahí… ¡Pero si se trataba de Sonic the Hedgehog, el sujeto más rápido del mundo!

—Tommy, no me hagas ir por él—insistió el erizo con aburrimiento. Apenas dio unos pasos y me sobresalté.

Sólo había una forma de escapar, y ésa era, sencillamente, confiar en mi espalda. Sin mayor preámbulo, palpé una o dos veces la mochila hasta sentir el sólido material que contenía, respiré profundamente con el cuadernillo arcano en mano y murmuré: «Chaos Control»

¡Fuum! No hallé la forma de agradecer que aquello hubiera funcionado con éxito. Fue un error terrible no haber confiado en la esmeralda de mi tutora anteriormente. Me rasqué la cabeza y me froté los ojos para recuperarlos del destello. Creo que todo ésto comenzaba a ser emocionante de alguna forma; y estas habilidades, aunque inusuales, llegaban a ser bastante útiles… me pregunto qué otra cosa puedo hacer. Eh, veamos…

—¡Hey, tú! Los civiles deben abstenerse de merodear cerca del área de investigación—me gritó un sujeto cubierto en un traje plateado totalmente y una gran E en el pecho, además del logo de Everfrost. Parecía un grupo de astronautas husmeando una casa en ruinas. ¿Dónde demonios había caído? Tal vez todavía me falta pulir ese detalle de dónde iré a parar la próxima vez que utilice el poder de la Chaos Emerald.

Los sujetos de la investigación sanitaria andaban de allá hacia acá, intercambiando y moviendo evidencia o simplemente colocando cintas plásticas con la leyenda "Peligro. Prohibido pasar" ante las entradas de algunos cuartos. De algún modo percibí que ya había visitado este lugar anteriormente…

—¿Qué tal, querido? ¿Vienes a ver cómo trabajan los profesionales?—esa voz femenina me hizo regresar a la realidad. Estaba en la antigua guarida de los Chaotix, en Albion, y mi máxima rival desde la primaria se pavoneaba frente a mí. Blue me sonreía pícaramente, vistiendo una capa roja que, igualmente, portaba una E a la altura del hombro y un logo negro al nivel del cuello. ¿Desde cuándo trabajaba para el gobierno? Primero se gradúa de la universidad con honores, luego toca el piano… ¡y ahora ésto! Genial, perfecto, simplemente… perfecto.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer en reacción fue esconder el cuadernillo dentro de la mochila y fingir que tenía una buena excusa para estar ahí.

—Sí, cómo no—respondí intentando sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

—¡Qué bueno! ¿Por qué no me acompañas a investigar este cuarto?—sugirió, dándose la vuelta para ondear su cola brillante con aroma a rosas. Debía… resistir… la tentación.

—Como si tuviera otra opción—pues sí, le acompañé a regañadientes.

Ya habían sellado la puerta principal, creyendo que yo era uno de los suyos, quizá. La habitación en cuestión solía ser la oficina de Knuckles the Echidna, aquel individuo violento al que siempre le acompañaba su grupo de seguidores. El estudio se mantenía intacto, al igual que el resto de los muebles. Parece que no hubo muchos forcejeos durante el arresto. No me cabía en la mente la forma en la que pudieron haber desarrollado un virus o algo similar. ¡Esto no era ni un laboratorio, en primer lugar!

Blue se dedicó a inspeccionar calmadamente cada cajón y cada compartimento del escritorio sin encontrar más que papeles arrugados en blanco. Yo, por mi parte, busqué alguna señal o pista en las paredes, el techo, el suelo… pasé por un buró que sostenía un jarrón viejo, examiné la parte trasera de los retratos de paisajes en las paredes y debajo de cada mueble. Pero no había nada en lo absoluto. ¡Qué extraño! ¿No se habrá equivocado Everfrost? Knuckles the Echidna debe ser inocente, después de todo. Era improbable que se hubiera desatado alguna enfermedad rara como por arte de magia.

Suspiré y levanté la vista. Estaba perdiendo mi tiempo. Ahora mismo debía estar buscando a mi cliente para negociar el pago, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ese cuadernillo podía valer más de lo que jamás sospeché.

—¿Alguna nueva noticia, detective Blue?—uno de los investigadores de Everfrost enlatado en su traje irrumpió en el cuarto para verificar el avance del trabajo. Hasta ese momento me pregunté por qué ella misma no usaba uno de esos trajes de seguridad. ¿Sería inmune a tal enfermedad?

—No hay rastros de químicos en ninguna parte. Ninguna entrada o túnel oculto se encuentra, además. Pero estoy segura de que debe haber una pista mayor en este lugar, ¿no crees, Tom?—me lanzó la mirada más tentadora de todas y la evadí. Comencé a pasear mi campo de visión por toda la oficina. Parecía un cuarto normal: un escritorio normal, muebles normales, pinturas normales en las paredes normales, un jarrón normal… bueno, eso no tanto…

Y fui golpeado por un destellante recuerdo. Como si hubiera estado sufriendo una especie de control mental, mis pies me llevaron ante la espantosa vasija. Blue notó mi intención de inspeccionar el artículo y se adelantó, probablemente para llevarse todo el crédito. No tenía ni idea del favor que me hizo, ja.

Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo levantó como se levanta el trofeo del primer lugar. Extrajo una lupa electrónica (o algo así) de su capa y verificó que nada peligroso se encontrara en los rincones del ornamento. Era demasiado feo; no me imaginaba a alguien colocando ese objeto sobre algún mueble con la intención de decorar. Debía servir para otra cosa.

Casi me da un infarto al escuchar el atronador grito de Blue. Había retirado la tapa de porcelana de la vasija y… algo pasó. Lo soltó por el impacto de la "sorpresa" y cayó al suelo; no obstante, nada le ocurrió. Quedó intacto, sin romperse ni haber sufrido la más leve quebradura, con la tapa regresando de inmediato a su lugar como si de un imán se hubiera tratado.

Mi antigua compañera se tapaba el rostro, arrodillándose ante el maldito jarrón. Lloraba inconsolablemente, quién sabe si debido al dolor. El investigador se retiró de inmediato en busca de ayuda, regresando apenas unos segundos después con el resto del equipo para ayudar a su detective estrella. Se habían reunido todos a su alrededor, por lo que no supe con certeza lo que le había sucedido. Pero allí quedó, estable, la vasija… ¿Sería la misma que vi ilustrada y tachada en el cuadernillo que buscaba Scourge?

Observé con desconfianza el artículo en medio del alboroto y proseguí a hacer lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente: llevármelo. Me acerqué con sigilo (ni que alguien hubiera notado mi presencia, de todos modos. Había concluido que soy tan imponente como un acento de más en un ensayo de cuarenta hojas) y, tentativamente, la comparé con la imagen del librillo. Lancé numerosos vistazos al grupo de Everfrost, el cual estaba más que ocupado, y comprobé que, efectivamente, la grotesca vasija había llegado, quién sabe cómo, a ser ilustrada en ese documento.

Estaba resolviendo alguna clase de misterio pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía relacionarse todo lo ocurrido con esto. ¿Qué clase de terrible amenaza contenía ese objeto? Apenas pude tocar el contenedor y un inusual escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo en cuestión de pocos segundos. No sé por qué, pero de alguna manera, tuve la necesidad de marcharme en ese mismo instante de ahí y conservar aquel jarrón para siempre. ¡Debía tratarse de algún tesoro místico e invaluable!

—Chaos Co…

—¡Alto ahí!—fui interrumpido oportunamente por uno de los investigadores que se había percatado de mis intenciones. Me alejé lo más que pude de la vasija en cuestión, pues temí que pudieran arrestarme por intento de robo (o algo por el estilo). Los EGGs parecieron surgir de la nada y, haciendo uso de sus infinitas herramientas, se dispusieron a empaquetar la mejor pieza de evidencia que existía en todo el lugar, retirándose pocos segundos después.

Blue se encontraba gravemente herida y fue trasladada por sus compañeros al hospital más cercano. Aunque sentí algo de pena por ella, no pude evitar pensar que la fanfarronería terminaba pagando. Creo que en ese momento, sencillamente, no estaba consciente de lo que había presenciado. De cualquier modo, antes de que algún agente de Everfrost se diera cuenta de que yo no era uno de los suyos (a pesar de mi carencia de presencia), decidí huir lo más pronto posible, usando nada más y nada menos que mi recién descubierta habilidad y el excelente regalo de mi madre.

Regresé a mi casa temiendo por la posibilidad de haber sido seguido por alguien, en especial, Sonic the Hedgehog. Este cuadernillo debía tratarse de algo demasiado valioso para el erizo; nunca lo había visto tan serio como esa reciente ocasión en la que me pidió regresarlo. Entonces, debí asumir que el artículo que él poseía era el auténtico. ¿Quién era mi cliente y por qué tenía uno falso? ¿Y cuál se llevó realmente Scourge? ¿Se habría llevado el verdadero y, de alguna forma, lo perdió durante su riña con Sonic? ¿O, en realidad, Sonic fue quien dejó el cuaderno falso y escribió esa nota a Blaze? ¿Habría estado escondiendo ese documento entre las páginas de su manual todo este tiempo? Supongo que eso explicaría su obsesión por traer consigo su ejemplar de El Erizo Ilusionista a todas partes. Sólo había estado fingiendo, en este caso. Debe esconder muchas más cosas… ¿pero qué?

Sonic the Hedgehog, hasta este momento, representaba el más grande misterio y el personaje más intrigante de todos. ¿Realmente fue su presunto crimen lo que lo obligó a esconderse e intentar eliminar su verdadera identidad? ¿Esa actitud misteriosa y desenfadada se debe a la terrible culpa que carga? ¿Estaría arrepentido? Antes que nada, las voces provenientes de la TV me hicieron despegarme de la cavilación. Trataban temas de interés.

—_Traemos esta nota informativa acerca de la investigación que llevó a cabo la Croporación Everfrost, siempre preocupada por su seguridad, en la guarida de los terroristas. Continúe en sintonía con nosotros, pues le mantendremos informado de los recientes hallazgos. Vamos contigo, Max._

Vaya que estos sujetos son rápidos. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto a los medios de comunicación en la guarida. ¿De dónde habrían obtenido la información?

—_Gracias, Leo. Muy buenas tardes, estimado televidente. Nosotros le traemos la información auténtica de los hechos recientes que han levantado controversia en todo Mobius._

La cámara enfocó la gran casa en ruinas que habitaron durante un corto lapso de tiempo los Chaotix. Era tranquilizante ver que las sospechas sobre Knuckles serían levantadas en cuanto informaran que todo fue, probablemente, un malentendido y que lo único sospechoso recaía en ese extraño jarrón. Quizá hasta revelen qué misterios oculta ese objeto. ¿Por qué aparece en la lista del cuadernillo?

—_El equipo de investigación se reunió bajo extremas normas de seguridad dentro de la guarida de este grupo terrorista que no tiene perdón. Se identificó un gran índice de peligrosidad en el aire que flotaba alrededor, pues la bacteria es sumamente contagiosa; pero no fue sólo eso, sino que todo un equipo químico fue hallado en el interior. Parece que nuestros delincuentes habían mantenido a escondidas este laboratorio digno de los cuarteles de la Corporación Everfrost. No cabe duda de que este grupo fue el responsable de la catástrofe.—_debía existir un malentendido. Hasta mostraban grabaciones y fotos de algún laboratorio ajeno… Blue había hecho énfasis en el hecho de que ninguna clase de habitación o túnel secreto se había encontrado en la casa, por lo que ningún experimento biológico pudo haberse llevado a cabo ahí. Quizá todo fue a causa de lo que encerraba esa vasija… ¿pero qué necesidad había de cambiar los hechos y de ocultar la verdad? ¡Ah, si me olvidaba que se trata de Everfrost! Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Afortunadamente yo estuve allí para presenciarlo todo; no obstante, ¿cómo haría que mi testimonio suene concreto?—_Fue en la zona de Albion donde se "cosechaba" esta amenaza invisible, pero fue gracias a la valentía de esta joven investigadora que responde al nombre de Allison Blue por la que se ha podido identificar la fuente del virus. Realmente fue una acción loable la reacción de esta servidora pública, que arriesgó su vida y su salud para poder erradicar, de una vez por todas, esta epidemia; lamentablemente se encuentra hospitalizada en estado de coma. Su salud es delicada, pero esperemos todos que esta auténtica heroína se recupere pronto. Es toda la información por el momento. Que tenga una buena tarde._

Ahora sí que estaba furioso. ¿Blue una heroína? Lo único que hizo fue intentar apropiarse mi mérito. ¡Yo fui el verdadero descubridor de la fuente infecciosa! ¡Y lo han cambiado todo! ¡Todo! No había ningún laboratorio secreto, ni ningún virus, ni ninguna heroína; sólo un jarrón horrible, una casa abandonada y yo, quien descubrió el objeto más sospechoso de todos. Una vez pensado esto, me arrojé sobre la cama y hojeé numerosas veces el cuadernillo.

Un jarrón con patrón idéntico al que vi hace unos minutos estaba ilustrado en una de las páginas y se hallaba tachado con tinta roja. ¿Cómo descifrar esa descripción? ¿Qué clase de idioma es, en primer lugar? Repasando las hojas aparecían más artículos dibujados: seis en total y todos ellos marcados. Una esfera aparentemente inocente, una lanza (podría asegurar que se trataba de la lanza que porta Scourge the Hedgehog), una llave dorada (la que cargaba The Queen durante la intromisión en la biblioteca), un anillo pequeño y reluciente, y una espada curva, o lo que debería llamarse sable (hago mis tareas, ¡eh!). De algo estaba seguro: Sonic the Hedgehog estaba consciente de lo que este cuadernillo y sus secretos significan, por algo él lo poseía y le echaba un vistazo cada vez que fingía leer El Erizo Ilusionista. Una táctica ingeniosa, por cierto. Si no quería que los demás supiesen la verdadera naturaleza de sus lecturas, debe significar que lo que sea que represente la información de ese místico artículo es peligroso o debe mantenerse en la oscuridad.

Y ahora tenemos a nuestros héroes, villanos y sus grupos. Por un lado, los Chaotix y su jefe equidna gángster que supuestamente creó un virus que provocará una terrible epidemia. Todos ellos deben estar presos ahora mismo. Y qué tal Silver the Hedgehog, ese individuo excéntrico que, supuestamente, vino del futuro para intentar impedir que la situación moderna tomara un lugar en el espacio y tiempo. Después tenemos a un grupo musical compuesto por Amy Rose, alguien que parecía estimar mucho a Sonic (quizá, demasiado), su primo, Rob O' the Hedge, Antoine D' Coolette, mi rival que se encuentra hospitalizada en este momento y nada más y nada menos que mi tutora, de cuya participación no tenía conocimiento hasta hace poco. Al parecer, estos dos grupos estaban aliados. ¿Quién me faltaba? Miles Prower, mejor conocido como Tails, un famoso mecánico en el pasado y un relojero en el presente que, aparentemente, goza de un estilo de vida refinado con su querida esposa Cream, quien es, creo, una doctora, y su Chao. Realmente, el zorro de dos colas es quien mostraba mayor confianza en su antiguo mejor amigo, aunque vino a ser desilusionado por el malvado Scourge, un fugitivo del gobierno odiado por todos pero que posee un poder tremendo... y que yo rescaté, movido por la noble intención de salvar al acorralado erizo de una emboscada liderada por el mismísimo Dr. Ivo Robotnik, el soberano y señor de todo Mobius en la actualidad. Luego, estaba Sonic the Hedgehog, el alabado héroe de tiempos pasados que ahora vive en la miseria y el fracaso de un negocio sin éxito; sin embargo, su situación vigente no le impide mostrar sus formidables habilidades. Es el tipo más sospechoso de todos; oculta demasiadas cosas y, si él fue quien escribió la nota del librillo falso, su único aliado (o aliada) es Blaze, cuya identidad pertenece a uno de los funcionarios de Everfrost. Esto podría explicar la razón por la cual Sonic no es perseguido, como ocurre con el recién atrapado Knuckles, Silver o el mismísimo Scourge. ¿Quién más podía estar involucrado en este caso? ¿Shadow, la víctima del accidente de hace quince años? ¿Habría alguna forma de regresar el tiempo y presenciar aquellos sucesos solamente para despejar dudas? ¿Cómo demonios fue que Sonic se volteó contra sus aliados? ¿Habría sido amenazado por alguien? ¿Scourge, Eggman… alguien más?

La criada interrumpió mis acostumbradas divagaciones en el vacío para entregarme una nueva carta. Provenía de mi cliente.

_Detective Fox:_

_Que bueno que haya logrado conseguir el cuaderno verdadero. Nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar de antes a las cinco en punto para discutir el pago. Muchas gracias._

¡Dios mío! ¿En el lugar de la última vez? ¡Qué miedo! ¿Qué tal si estaba allí Sonic the Hedgehog esperándome para atraparme y golpearme? ¡No debía arriesgarme…! Y, por todos los cielos, ¿cómo supo ese niño malcriado que había recuperado el cuadernillo con éxito? ¿Había estado vigilándome? Si fue así, al menos pudo haberme ayudado distrayendo al erizo azul, o yo qué sé. ¿Qué podía ser oportuno? Además, como lo había estado pensando todo este tiempo, ese documento parecía ser demasiado valioso como para regresarlo. Es cierto que, de no haber sido por esa petición de investigación, jamás lo hubiera hallado, pero… ¿sería prudente cumplir con el trato? ¡Claro! De lo contrario, estaría manchando mi imagen pública. Lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas allá.

Dieron las cinco en punto y, con la agencia de entretenimiento presionándome y estando a punto de tragarme vivo, me presenté como se acordó en la nota. Estaba nervioso; sin embargo, traía la esmeralda conmigo en caso de emergencia. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer y decir en cuanto viera una mancha azul con un bombín aproximarse. Como esperaba, ese niño, con todo y su mochila, esperaba por mí bajo la especie de trance en el que se hallaba.

—El cuaderno—dijo a manera de saludo el chico con enorme monotonía.

Lo mostré en alto, pero luego lo retiré de su alcance.

—Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta—le contesté, llevando a cabo el plan que había tenido en mente desde hace unos pocos segundos.—¿Quién te ha enviado?

—¿Qu-qué…? ¿De qué demonios hablas, detective de pacotilla?—bramó con indignación. ¡Ajá, lo tenía! ¡No era posible que un niño estuviera interesado en un artículo tan peligroso como éste! Tampoco era normal su mirada, ni su actitud, dignas de compararse con las de un autómata. Debía ser alguna clase de control mental… ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Y más importante aún… ¡había que andarse con más cuidado por la calle si es que existe alguien capaz de controlar a la gente suelto por ahí!—¡El cuaderno o no hay trato!

—Caíste en mi trampa… ¿quién eres?—acto seguido, el pequeño salió corriendo sin insistir más. Debía ser más importante para el controlador conservar su identidad que recuperar el librillo, después de todo.

¡No podía quedarme ahí parado! Me convertí en su perseguidor y corrí como nunca antes. Intentó burlarme con diversas vueltas a las esquinas, o eso creí. Al final, descubrí que yo fui el que caí en la trampa. Todo indicaba que quería dar a conocer su identidad en realidad.

—¡Oh, me has descubierto!—rió Scourge the Hedgehog en cuanto me topé con un callejón sin salida y me disponía a regresar. Aunque me cayó de sorpresa su repentina aparición, de alguna forma sospechaba que aquel día no iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos. Sabía que nuestro próximo encuentro sería más pronto de lo que hubiera creído.—Nos volvemos a encontrar, chico Fox.

—¡Scourge the Hedgehog! ¿Tú…?

—Ya no necesitaré a esta marioneta… puedes largarte.—sin decir más, agitó la lanza que portaba siempre y su señuelo recuperó la mirada marchándose del callejón sin voltear hacia atrás, como si se tratara del recorrido habitual de la escuela a su casa.—Me parece que tienes algo que me pertenece.

—¿Te pertenece? ¿Esto es tuyo? ¿Tú mandaste esas notas?

—Ah, no fue nada. Sólo me di cuenta de que necesito un aliado. Y tú encajas en el papel a la perfección—explicó el erizo verde, recargado en la pared derecha y sosteniendo sus gafas oscuras.—Esta vez iremos directo a destruir al Imperio y a sus malditos secuaces… ¿Te agrada la idea? ¡Habrá muchas explosiones y muertes! ¿No suena emocionante?

—¡Un momento! ¿Estás diciendo que me contactaste sólo para reclutarme en tu equipo? ¿Qué razón puedes tener?—sí, ya me había confundido. Todo señalaba que Scourge era uno de los malos… ¿para qué diablos iba a querer tenerme como aliado? ¿Qué habilidad o destreza puedo tener que él no? ¡Y esa lanza! Es la misma que aparece en la lista del cuaderno. Ya había visto, al menos, tres de esos artículos; la vasija con Knuckles the Echidna, la llave con The Queen y ésto con Scourge. ¿Tendría todo esto una relación? ¿Qué significaban estos objetos?

—¡Pues qué otra! ¿Alguna vez habías escuchado la frase de "el mundo está en las manos de la juventud"?—¡bah, a otro perro con ese hueso! Su expresión me decía que tenía otra razón por la cual quería tenerme como su ayudante, pero algo me decía que sacar a luz dicha razón sería prácticamente imposible. Hay personas que guardan secretos tan bien que incluso se van con ellas a la tumba. Yo debía tener algo que él necesita, pero no se me ocurre nada en lo absoluto, aparte del cuadernillo que recuperé. ¡No soy bueno en nada más que para mi trabajo, y de eso ni siquiera yo estoy seguro!—Ahora, el cuadernillo. Necesito verlo.

Scourge the Hedgehog simplemente no es esa clase de sujetos que aprecian las cualidades de los demás… ¿querría usarme nada más? Por más que pensé, no pude llegar a una conclusión. ¡No tengo nada que los demás puedan envidiar! ¿O, de verdad, sólo quería tener un cómplice, el primero que se le había cruzado por la mente?

—E-es éste… ¿qué es, a propósito?—lo mostré y al erizo le brillaron los ojos, aún detrás de sus gafas.

—Ésta—contestó radiante, arrebatándolo.—es la clave para la victoria. Todos tienen secretos; y éste es el mayor secreto de Everfrost. Éstas son las armas del Imperio.

—¿Las… armas? ¿Eso es lo que todos quieren?

—Ésta es una guerra y ha estado vigente por más de quince años. Son los buenos contra los malos, ya sabes.—entonces, para continuar, Scourge despegó su espalda de la pared y guardó sus manos, con todo y cuaderno, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pintaba una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre.—Con los malos está el Imperio y ese perdedor de Sonic. Todos lo saben. Para vencer, es necesario usar los mismos trucos que el enemigo, y eso es justo lo que haremos. ¿Estás conmigo o con ellos?

—Eh… esto… es algo precipitado, ¿no?—¿qué estaba diciendo? Sonic the Hedgehog, el gran héroe de la historia, ¿uno de los malos, con el Imperio? ¡No lo creo! Si está del lado del Imperio, ¿por qué demonios se halla en la completa miseria, ocultándose y fingiendo todo? ¿De verdad es el enemigo? Todos parecen tener eso muy presente. ¿Cómo fue que se invirtieron los papeles? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía acompañar a Scourge a una aventura en busca de las "armas secretas del Imperio" y abandonarlo todo? ¿Qué diría mi madre? ¿Qué dirían los demás? No… esto era demasiada presión. Debía largarme ahora mismo.

Así lo hice; ante la mirada triunfante de Scourge, usé el Chaos Control y me esfumé. ¡Qué desesperación! Primero era testigo del accidente con Blue y ahora esto… Entonces ese jarrón debía contener alguna clase de mal que se propagó en todo Mobius. Es un arma del gobierno, después de todo. La nueva pregunta era: ¿cómo llegó a caer en manos de Knuckles the Echidna? Y la prisión en Square Central era el lugar justo donde debía iniciar. Me bastó una breve visita para toparme con su celda. Los pasillos y el ambiente me recordaron aquella vez que Sonic y yo fuimos atacados por los EGGs y caímos en este lugar. Al menos esos eran momentos menos misteriosos y más amigables que ahora. Aunque parecía que la entrada y salida eran libres para los visitantes, las unidades robóticas vigilaban con vehemencia cada rincón. Tampoco me hubiera extrañado que existieran innumerables cámaras de seguridad repartidas a lo largo del pasillo. Lo único que quedaba sin explorar era esa puerta en el extremo final, hacia el este, la que, seguramente, comunicaba a las oficinas de los ejecutivos y todos esos cuartos con secretos. La base de Everfrost era una torre inmensa, de hecho.

Mis esfuerzos por comunicarme con Knuckles the Echidna dieron resultados de inmediato. Me coloqué ante su ventanilla y, aunque él parecía sereno, dando la espalda a sus visitantes (en ese momento, yo), se percató de mi llegada, quién sabe cómo.

—Eres el chico zorro de la otra vez. ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?—no tardó nada en preguntar con su habitual actitud brusca y su voz ruda, recreando casi nuestro primer encuentro, con la diferencia de que no podía mandar que me apresaran ni podía amenazarme brutalmente. Mantenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y miraba fijamente la pared trasera de la celda, lo cual me hizo dudar sobre sus intenciones o lo que podía estar cruzando su mente.

—Tengo la necesidad de investigar un poco sobre lo que está ocurriendo…

—¿La famosa enfermedad? Yo no lo hice—respondió Knuckles firmemente sin ceder su posición.

—¿Pero y el jarrón que usted poseía? Descubrí que contiene algo peligroso…

—Y no sabes qué es, ¿verdad?—hubo un temblor en su voz.—Pues yo tampoco. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, ¿sabes?

—¿E-extraño?—después de haber escuchado sus palabras, tuve una atroz sensación, como si los sentimientos de Knuckles se hubieran propagado por los alrededores y yo los hubiera percibido en ese instante. Era melancolía y furia, no supe por qué. El equidna se dio la vuelta para mostrar su mueca triste. No imaginé que un sujeto tan rudo como él pudiera entristecerse así de pronto. Se recargó sobre el mostrador, detrás del vidrio que nos separaba, intentando acercarse lo más posible.

—Hace quince años que no nos reuníamos todos los involucrados en el accidente. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Amy, Rouge… hasta ese desgraciado de Scourge. Sabía que algo tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Hay un traidor entre nosotros.—susurró Knuckles con demasiada tranquilidad.

—¡Un traidor! ¿Habla de Sonic?—¡lo sabía! Mi madre tenía algo qué ver con todo esto. ¡Los conocía a todos!

—Él es el traidor por principio, pero me refiero a otro más. ¿Te contaron lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta?

—Sí. Dicen que Sonic y Scourge escaparon después de una pelea…

—Me refiero a la segunda parte.—interrumpió el preso, agraviando su expresión. Cerraba ambos puños con fuerza, recordando algo que debió hacerle enojar mucho.—Tuvimos una discusión.—se acercó todavía más y finalizó con un murmullo apenas audible.—Ellos creen que debemos dejar las cosas así. Creen que no hay que luchar.

—¿Las cosas así? ¿Quiénes?—parece que Knuckles the Echidna ansiaba revelar esto a alguien, quien fuera, y yo fui el elegido.

—Amy y su grupo. Dicen que mientras haya paz no será necesario luchar en contra del Imperio… ¿puedes creerlo?—su postura agresiva se incrementó, demostrándolo al dar un soberano golpe sobre el mostrador metálico, abollándolo.

—¿Pero cómo pueden decir éso? ¡Mobius lleva más de quince años sin saber lo que es la libertad!—creo que al fin estaba de acuerdo con entablar un conflicto. Era cierto que se había logrado estabilidad entre Mobius y el Imperio y ningún conflicto mayor se había creado durante este tiempo; sin embargo… no podíamos someternos eternamente al yugo de ese científico chiflado para siempre.

—Es precisamente lo que digo. Mi grupo y yo decidimos distanciarnos de esos músicos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que la confianza entre los Chaotix ya no existe. Ese jarrón… todos sabían que no debían destaparlo; sin embargo, alguien lo hizo de todos modos.—suspiró Knuckles como agonizando.

—Ese jarrón… por curiosidad, ¿cómo lo consiguió?—esa vasija aparecía, sin lugar a dudas, en las notas del cuadernillo que se quedó Scourge y se trataba de un "arma del Imperio". Esa era una duda gigantesca: ¿cómo llegó a poner sus manos en un objeto tan valioso y peligroso?

—La cuestión no es cómo, sino dónde.—respondió el equidna rojo con una mueca ingeniosa.—Lo encontré en un basurero… hace quince años.

—¿Y lo ha destapado anteriormente?—no me pude resistir a preguntarlo. Algunas cosas estaban encajando. Esa vasija, el incidente de los quince años, el Imperio, ese cuaderno y todos los involucrados… Sólo había que conseguir información y encontrar una conexión entre cada pista.

—Sólo una vez y ése ha sido mi más grande error. Un gran amigo casi muere por mi culpa…—repentinamente, Knuckles perdió toda la confianza que había adquirido para revelar su información. Evidentemente, había algo que todos deseaban ocultar y era precisamente esos puntos los que no podría sacar fácilmente.

—¿Quién fue?—sabía que la respuesta no saldría, pero algún otro dato podría salir con la presión.

—No vale la pena recordar el pasado.—respondió con firmeza.—El caso es que todo este caso de la epidemia brotó de esa vasija y queda poco tiempo para encontrar una solución. En tres días todo se habrá acabado para mí y para todos…

—¿QUÉ? ¿A qué se refiere, Knuckles?

—Los peores síntomas aparecen al final. En cuanto a mí, lo más probable es que me ejecuten pronto.—lo sorprendente fue ver la tranquilidad con la que mencionó su futura muerte. ¿Cómo era posible que se resignara así de rápido?

—¿Usted fue quien abrió esa vasija?

—No.—decía la verdad. Sólo mantuvo la mirada baja, reflexionando lo que pudo haber hecho y lo que podrá hacer.—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Alguien de los míos debió haberme traicionado… Nadie más conocía el secreto de esa vasija—entonces a eso se refería con "un traidor". No podía imaginarme quién podía ser el responsable de todo esto.—Te tengo una propuesta, chico. Dices que eres detective o algo así, ¿no?

—Eh… sí.—algo aquí no me sonaba agradable.

—¿Podrías encontrar una cura?

—Disculpe, señor… soy detective, no médico.

—Por eso—sonrió el convicto.—Es probable que te esté pidiendo algo muy complicado; no obstante, me parece que eres mi última esperanza…

—Usted no estará enfermo también, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! El objetivo es ayudar a los necesitados… quiero reparar mi error. Ya pensaré después en el Imperio.—supongo que ya no le importaba que las cámaras y micrófonos ocultos estuvieran grabando nuestra conversación. Lo revelaba descaradamente… debía tener algo ingenioso en mente.—Encontraré una forma de recompensarte.

—Haré lo que pueda.—de alguna forma, sentí lástima por el desahuciado equidna rojo. Había sido traicionado por uno de los Chaotix y pronto sería castigado por el Imperio… debía estar desesperado para pedirle ayuda a un detective novato (hay que ser realistas… no soy más que éso). Me despedí y me di la vuelta, justo para marcharme. Temí que algún EGG se acercara para tomarme por cómplice de los Chaotix; sin embargo, fui detenido por el mismo Knuckles.

—De cierta forma, guardaba un poco de esperanza. Una parte de mí confiaba en él, muy en el fondo.

—¿Habla de Sonic?

—Así es. Yo tampoco podía aceptarlo, pero la realidad fue otra… él lo confesó al final. Hay que tener en cuenta que, por más que uno se niegue a aceptar algo, la verdad no cambiará. No confíes en él.

Estuve repasando su última frase en mi mente durante el camino de vuelta. Tuve un miedo desenfrenado por primera vez al exterior; a la gente, a su maldad, a su ambición, a la fragilidad del cuerpo, a los peligros infinitos… ¡Qué angustia! Yo podía ser víctima de ese virus ahora mismo. ¿No sería de ensueño poseer alguna clase de protección definitiva contra las eventualidades?

—Y eso es precisamente lo que pienso—alguien había estado siguiéndome. ¡Esa voz…!

—¡Scourge!—el erizo verde pareció materializarse en el aire, justo cuando estaba por dejar Square Central y todo su opresivo ambiente.

—¿Qué tal, mi joven aprendiz? ¿Listo para la diversión?—caminando a mi lado, como si se tratara de un ser invisible ante la zona más asfixiante de todo Mobius, sostenía el cuadernillo abierto y no apartaba la vista, oculta tras gafas oscuras, de él.—Este anillo—señaló la ilustración marcada del pequeño artículo—es lo que buscamos. ¡El único escudo anti-todo!

—¿Es eso siquiera posible?—¿se trataría de la cura de la que hablaba Knuckles the Echidna? ¿Quiénes más conocían acerca de estas "armas del Imperio"?

—Ay, estos perdedores parecen haberte contagiado su estupidez. Yo estuve presente el día de la captura de esta dimensión inútil y sé de dónde proviene todo el poder del Imperio.—hablaba con tanta cotidianeidad que casi me hizo creer que se trataba de un aliado… ¿pero qué no lo era ya? Todo señala que Sonic es el enemigo aquí… ¡es posible que haya estado de parte del Imperio todo este tiempo!—La fuente se encuentra justo debajo de nuestros pies.

Se detuvo para clavar su lanza en un montículo de tierra del área adyacente. No sé por qué, pero tuve una sensación de fatiga excesiva en el momento. Nunca supe si fue correcto seguirle la corriente a Scourge the Hedgehog, ni tampoco por qué se portaba "amable" (si se podía decir así) conmigo. ¿Sería un agradecimiento por aquello de su encuentro con Eggman? ¿Y a dónde íbamos precisamente? Tampoco estaba claro en el momento… pero si ese anillo era capaz de proteger contra todo, encontrarlo podría representar la milagrosa cura del caos actual. Antes de cerrar los ojos tuve la premonición de que esto apenas empezaba; sin embargo, la esperanza no me abandonó. O eso espero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Uy, de verdad que me tardé esta vez. Casi una semana. Creo que está de más decir que lo lamento, pero es que, aparte, un mosquito me picó las yemas de los dedos (en serio) y no puedo soportar tocar las teclas…

Este capítulo es lo que podríamos llamar una improvisación… ¿por qué? Porque simplemente no se me ocurría nada durante mis tiempos libres y caí en la monotonía de las conversaciones y las divagaciones. Me parece que éste será uno de los episodios más aburridos, aunque no dejo de incluir detallitos muy importantes para la trama repartidos en cada rincón. Tal vez esta parte me salió más cruda o apegada a la realidad de lo que hubiera querido. Simplemente no me resistí a incluir ejemplos de la vida real en algunos temas. Es probable que sea desagradable o demasiado serio para un fanfic, así que discúlpenme por ello, procuraré resistirme a la próxima.

Pues para finalizar, un gran abrazo y un saludo para mi amiga Wings, la buena Alizée, a ISC14, Amy Mustang, Mina y los demás que me siguen. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y seguimiento. Enfine, me voy a dormir que mañana, muy temprano, me espera una butaca fría y tiesa en un salón frío y horrible.

Au revoir!

PD: ¿Alguien podría decirme dónde descargar el Sonic Chronicles para DS? Los RPG suelen aburrirme, mas todos ustedes me han animado a probarlo de nuevo, ja. Lo que pasa es que lo he descargado en varias páginas pero los roms suelen salirme defectuosos, no sé por qué. Bueno, ahora sí me voy.


	6. Recordando

VI

La temporada circense había terminado y Silver no tuvo otra opción más que esperar el momento justo para poner manos a la obra. El circo y su jefe de pista, Mr. Anderson, habían representado su vida durante los últimos quince años debido a la incapacidad de regresar a su verdadera época. Fue todo culpa de Sonic the Hedgehog, de eso no había duda.

Y bueno… ¿ahora qué? ¡Pues la justicia llama! Si él era el único que se preocupaba por solucionar este embrollo, entonces era su misión regresar las cosas a la normalidad. Primero había qué descubrir el secreto detrás de los robots de Eggman, lo cual había hecho ya con la grandiosa contribución de Espio the Chameleon, aquel que había estado con los Chaotix todo este tiempo. Nadie había dejado sus labores anteriores aparte a pesar de la catástrofe… ¿Y después qué?

Entonces, Silver the Hedgehog, levantó una de esas Chaos Emeralds falsas y la observó con detenimiento, casi disfrutando el momento. Cada nueva máquina en el ejército del Imperio contenía un trozo de estas gemas; algunas incluso cargaban con una entera. Ese era el secreto, el único que había podido desvelar durante todo este tiempo.

«¡Bueno, ya es hora de perder el miedo!» se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que movía su taza de café de un extremo a otro de la mesa con sólo pensarlo. Esa tarde había sido la más "productiva de todas". Había estado planeando todo lo que podría hacer con su vida una vez que el conflicto mundial se hubiera resuelto. «Puedo convertirme en héroe profesional, puedo buscar a mi media naranja o puedo…» No, no había ideas nuevas.

Suspiró y se tumbó en su sillón estrellado favorito para admirar el ambiente de su sala de estar; era todo un planetario. Con sólo levantar el dedo podía hacer girar al pequeño Mobius un millón de veces y esperar que el mundo se hubiese arreglado así. Luego lanzó al aire la Chaos Emerald falsa otro centenar de veces, intentando atinarle a la imagen de Sonic the Hedgehog sobre el estante de las cosas que más odiaba, aunque arrepintiéndose de pronto cada vez para regresarla a sus manos por medio de la energía verdosa que emanaban su manos y que no había servido para nada más que tonterías: servirse el cereal por las mañanas de la manera más peculiar o hacer flotar la cafetera por las noches, fingiendo que se sorprendía a sí mismo con sus poderes.

Lo que de verdad le había impresionado casi desde el principio era su amada esfera de cristal, la que todos los adivinos necesitaban tener. Fue un estimado obsequio de parte de su amable mentor durante su tiempo en el circo. Al principio creyó que no podía rebajarse más, haciendo trucos extraños para sorprender a los niños pequeños, pero al final, esa bola vino a revolucionar su manera de hechizar a la gente. No sólo daba profecías y presagios correctísimos, también otorgaba los momentos más placenteros de la vida a quien la palpara por unos segundos. Mr. Anderson le había dicho que, con esa esfera, el espacio y el tiempo estaban en sus manos. Parecía todo muy extraño, sobre todo porque venía del último atlante sobre el planeta, esa raza legendaria que supuestamente se extinguió hace más de tres mil años, cuando Mobius era llamado Tierra y los humanos la dominaban.

Como fuera, Anderson era el último sobreviviente de Atlantis después de aquel ataque que sufrió la civilización a manos de los Xorda: una hostil estirpe extraterrestre hace quince años. Ese incidente había sido la catapulta que impulsó a Eggman a robar los sagrados tesoros de aquel pueblo y llevarse el dominio absoluto del mundo. En fin… Silver prefería creerse esa historia sólo durante los momentos convenientes y olvidarla para los instantes serios. Anderson no era más que un sujeto con demasiada imaginación y mucha fortuna. "Zafado" sería la palabra adecuada. Un _zafado con suerte_ y un circo.

Silver sabía que, eso sí, aquella esfera tenía poderes auténticos, mas el miedo le había consumido e impedido verificar su verdadero potencial. Viajar por el tiempo era algo que no se le había permitido por un buen tiempo. Ya hasta se había olvidado de la sensación, si duele o no duele… pero mayor miedo le causaba la verdad. Presenciar una vez más los sucesos que le llevaron a esa vida de inseguridad y media docena de copitas cálidas y dulces que se endosaba a diario le hacía acobardarse cada vez que lo pensaba. Sin embargo, éste era el día especial porque al fin se disponía a intentarlo.

Esa esfera le hizo recordar lo imposible y conocer lo inconcebible. Sabía que había hecho algo importante a lado de Blaze the Cat, su mejor amiga en la vida y que por cuestiones raras del destino su aventura fue olvidada por todos. De no haber sido por el regalo del excéntrico Anderson, ese recuerdo de lo que ocurrió y no ocurrió a la vez jamás hubiera podido ser desenterrado.

—¡Ah! ¿Dónde estás Blaze?—murmuró entre el silencio de la estancia. Una lágrima de nostalgia le humedeció el globo ocular, aunque no tardó en secarse con toda la seriedad posible. Tenía en sus manos la herramienta para buscar la verdad, reencontrarse con sus amigos y las épocas de paz y escapar para siempre de esa horrible dimensión… o tal vez no. ¡No podía ser así de fácil! Debía existir una clase de punto negativo; otra razón para evadir el poder de esa bola de cristal.

Una cosa era pretender ser un erizo desprevenido con un peinado muy picudo y otra cosa era dejarse llevar por el ambiente del circo y hacerse el gracioso, aunque ese fuera el trabajo del payaso. Si al mismo Silver lo consideraban inexperto o desmañado, todos sus compañeros estaban en las ligas mayores de ridiculez. De cualquier modo, sin actuar con la suficiente madurez acorde a su edad, Mr. Anderson le cobijó bajo su mundo absurdo de espectáculos y maravillas fantásticas… quizá se debió todo a su encuentro con la esfera de cristal.

Era tentador ser testigo de lo que ocurrió hace quince años una vez más; ver incluso lo que no pudo presenciar originalmente. Era, sobre todo, irresistible, la idea de presentarse ante los demás como "Silver the Hedgehog, el sujeto descubrió la verdad"… ¡Sería el héroe de Mobius! De hecho, una vez en su época cotidiana, podría apreciar estatuas levantadas en su honor porque salvó al mundo de las garras del malvadísimo Dr. Ivo Robotnik o Eggman o como se llame, un enemigo quizá tan poderoso como Solaris... Nah, no hay qué exagerar tanto. Pero aquello sería muy egoísta de su parte. Lo importante es el bien común y que la gente se encuentre bien. Pero más importante aún era reencontrarse con Blaze y recuperar esa amistad.

—Aquí vamos…—murmuró el erizo blanco, levantándose de un brinco, movido principalmente por la imagen de esa gata morada que tanto estimó. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de ella? Se dirigió a la cocina, vaciando el contenido de la cafetera en su garganta y retirando el velo con lentejuelas de su mesa favorita en seguida. Quieta e inocentemente, la esfera de cristal permanecía intacta, desprendiendo ese brillo suave y místico. «Si había que amarse de valor, ése era el momento para hacerlo».

Silver apenas estableció contacto con la bola y el panorama entero se distorsionó. Su casa se hundió en el vacío junto con todos sus accesorios y muebles. Se encontró en un lugar familiar y, casi de inmediato, pudo reconocer a su adolescente ser cayendo de un vórtice en el espacio. Mobotropolis era el lugar; el momento, hace quince años.

—¡Silver, cuánto tiempo!—sonrió un relajado y joven Sonic the Hedgehog, estrechándole la mano al encuentro. El terreno baldío en el que se hallaban estaba aislado del resto de la ciudad, pues a Sonic le encantaba pasar el tiempo en solitario últimamente, quizá para reflexionar los posibles augurios de su destino con los que ya contaba desde ese momento, tal vez.—¿Cómo va todo en el futuro?

—Ha ocurrido algo grave… otra vez.—declaró el erizo blanco lanzándole miradas sospechosas a su rival. En su época original, se había dicho que Sonic the Hedgehog era, una vez más, la causa del nuevo desastre; sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido con lo poco que recordaba de un tal Mephiles, no estaba muy seguro si debía creer los rumores una vez más. Tal vez le hacía falta la guía de una amiga. Estaba seguro de que había algo extraño en sus memorias: sólo existían sucesos y accidentes muy vagos, además de la presencia de alguien a quien quería mucho. Quizá sólo se había tratado de un sueño… o tal vez de toda una aventura borrada debido a la alteración de la línea del tiempo. Cualquier cosa era posible.

—¿Y acaso has venido a deshacerte de mí para salvar al mundo o algo así?—se burló Sonic sin el afán de ofender a nadie, recostándose sobre el césped recién cortado. Tal vez estaba demasiado confiado en que los presentimientos futurísticos de Silver estaban errados.—Aquí el único malo es el Huevo.

El joven e inexperto Silver no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de su compañero azul. Hasta el propio erizo adulto, que observaba cada momento bajo una especie de trance (y bajo calidad de fantasma, incluso), soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El momento fue interrumpido por una pequeña alarma que emitía un brazalete en la muñeca de Sonic. Con sólo presionar un botoncillo, el rostro del pequeño Miles Prower apareció en la pantalla, por lo que el dueño de dicho aparato recargó su espalda sobre el tronco del único árbol en los alrededores.

—¡Sonic, el Tornado está listo al fin!—aquel comunicador le permitió al zorro darse cuenta de la repentina visita de un completo desconocido.—Uhm… ¿quién es tu amigo?

—Ah, este es Plateado y viene del futuro.—respondió el erizo azul con voz misteriosa, quizá para dar énfasis a la naturaleza y origen de su compañero o quizá para tomarlo solamente a broma.—Ingenioso, ¿no? Silver, saluda a Tails.

El invitado del futuro se limitó a agitar su mano derecha ante la diminuta pantalla. Todo ese desenfado de Sonic le estaba incomodando de alguna forma.

—Bueno, Sonic… ya instalé la actualización, las nuevas turbinas y… ¡oh, tienes qué verlo!—ese chico parecía enormemente emocionado. Había llamado a su amigo sólo para comentarle acerca de las mejoras a su nave.—¡No hay manera de que Eggman salga de ésta! Tan sólo bastará un ¡fiuum! Y un ¡bang…!

—No sabrá ni qué lo golpeó—completó el erizo azul con excelentes ánimos.

—Y adivina qué. G.U.N. confirmó la participación de Team Dark…

—Me parece que están sobrestimando al viejo Dr. Eggman—comentó Sonic con una mueca pensativa en el rostro. Silver se había quedado de brazos cruzados, escuchando con poco interés la conversación. Lo que de verdad le inquietaba era descubrir si su rival azul era de verdad la causa del presunto accidente que mantendría a todo Mobius bajo yugo durante varios siglos en el futuro. Ahora que examinaba con mayor detenimiento su comportamiento, Sonic the Hedgehog no parecía un mal tipo. Quizá algo presumido, pero nada más. Probablemente, hasta le alegraba poder trabajar con él una vez más.—Pienso que una pateada de trasero a la vieja escuela es más que suficiente.

—¿Qué no estás contento por volverte a encontrar con tu mejor amigo Shadow?—le fastidió Tails con una sonrisilla ladina.

—¡Ja, sí, cómo no!—Sonic apagó la consola y se cruzó de brazos, tumbándose de nuevo en el suelo. Silver permaneció ahí, mirándole sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Uhm… con que Shadow, ¿eh?—se animó a decir Silver en cuanto posó su brazo ante el tronco.

—Sí, ya sabes. La copia de mí.—contestó Sonic, fingiendo que no le daba mucha importancia. Se quitó de encima algunas hojas marchitas que le cayeron desde la copa con sólo soplar.—Es como tu amigo, ¿no?

—Uh… más o menos… supongo.—respondió Silver confundido. No sabía si debía socializar demasiado con estos tipos del pasado. Tarde o temprano tendría que olvidarlos y regresar a vivir en su propia época.

El Silver adulto no tardó mucho en adelantarse un poco los sucesos. Se había dejado llevar por las memorias y la nostalgia. Pensó en lo que ocurriría unas horas después y se halló ahí mismo, en un hangar inusual.

—Ésta es mi obra maestra. Tan sólo observen la versatilidad e inteligencia del nuevo diseño… ¡la elegancia, qué colores, qué presencia…!—comentaba Tails, adherido, literalmente, a su excelente nave. Llevaba un trapo con el que frotaba una y otra vez la ya lustrosa superficie de la cola del Tornado.

—No sé por qué siento que ya escuché eso como unas doscientas veces hoy—murmuró Sonic con hartazgo.—Espero que te luzcas hoy, compañero.

—¡Ni lo dudes, Sonic!—sonrió el pequeño zorro con enorme orgullo.

—Tails, estoy listo para montar tu bestia metálica—intervino Knuckles the Echidna de la nada. Le acompañaba otra equidna de nombre Julie-Su, cuyas manos no se despegaba de su cintura, y otro montón de sus compañeros: los Chaotix.

Silver se vio obligado a estrechar varias manos más hasta que se topó con el mismísimo Shadow, recluido en un rincón de la habitación, donde observaba con detenimiento a cada uno de los que serían sus aliados esa noche con una mirada severa y analítica.

—Silver Hedgehog.—murmuró el erizo negro con voz grave, mirando apenas a su rival blanco. No dijo nada más, pues regresó a su trabajo de vigilar a sus compañeros, casi con desprecio. Se retiró para hablar con Rouge, sin decir más.

Esa base, aunque pequeña, le había servido al grupo entero para acomodarse y planear algunas tácticas útiles durante los últimos días. Eggman había golpeado fuerte la zona de Albion en cuanto se hizo con el control de la Master Emerald, por lo que Mobotropolis y Square Central representaban sus últimos objetivos. Los Chaotix venían de defender las zonas adyacentes con poco éxito, pues un montón de extraños robots nuevos habían estado complicándoles la vida. De cualquier modo, esa era la resistencia completa; los esfuerzos finales de Mobius por derrotar al malvado amante de los robots.

G.U.N. contribuía mediante el envío de sus tres mejores agentes: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat y un androide al que le habían agarrado cierto cariño por su ayuda durante la misión de la Special Zone, E-123 Omega; mientras que alguien se había encargado de contactar a algunos aliados de otra dimensión: una tal Blaze the Cat y al mismo erizo blanco. En realidad, él se había presentado por iniciativa propia…

—¡Sonic, cuidado, esa es la copa de Shadow!—advirtió Knuckles con relativa tranquilidad mientras desplegaba sobre la mesa unos planos y otros documentos complicados que le había entregado Tails. El erizo azul bebía con relativa confianza lo que fuera que había en el contenedor que se acababa de encontrar hasta que el aviso del equidna rojo le hizo escupirlo todo.

—¡Puaj, baba de Shadow! ¡Genial! Ahora me crecerán espinas negras y me volveré emo…

—Ah, lo siento, me confundí. Esa era mi bebida—se disculpó Knuckles, arrebatándole la copa con cierta distracción, intentando concentrarse en lo que le decía Tails.

—Sonic the Hedgehog.—murmuró ahora Shadow, por detrás de su rival, como si se hubiera materializado repentinamente.—Hoy veremos quién es el mejor.

—Que así sea, Shadow—respondió Sonic con toda tranquilidad, como lo había hecho las anteriores ocasiones en las que debía enfrentarse con su archirrival. Ésta vez, de todos modos, debían ayudarse, así que no había necesidad de entablar algún pleito. Aún así, Sonic permanecía demasiado confiado en sí mismo.—Te mostraré quién es copia de quién.

El erizo negro lanzó una mueca malvada de superioridad y le dio la espalda al despreocupado protagonista para regresar con Rouge y ser interceptado por Charmy Bee, quien le pidió insistentemente un autógrafo.

—¡Sonic, ten mucho cuidado, por favor!—Amy Rose apareció de la nada también. Se había aferrado al cuello de su queridísimo ídolo y lloriqueaba inconsolable, como si temiera que la próxima batalla le pudiera costar la vida al erizo azul. Al parecer, esas dramáticas despedidas ya eran habituales para Sonic, pues éste parecía tener la situación bajo control a pesar de estar a punto de ser asfixiado.—No me imaginaría una vida sin ti, ¡nunca!

—Pasarte de listo no quieras, Sonic the Hedgehog. ¡Oh, insensato plebeyo! Mi flecha en tu pecho enterrada quedará si a mi prima acosando tu continúas.—luego apareció el primo de la eriza rosa portando en alto ese arco que le caracterizaba. Rob O' the Hedge asesinó a Sonic con la mirada y apartó a Amy a regañadientes del torcido cuello de su amor. Quizá hubo un malentendido.

—¡Gracias, Rob! Te debo una—suspiró Sonic con gran alivio, frotándose la adolorida nuca. El que en un futuro cercano podía llegar a ser alguna especie de familiar suyo le ignoró con indignación al tiempo que su prima luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de sus brazos.

—¡_Nul_, _monsieur_ Knuckles! Primero es el asalto a la zona inferior de la base.—explicó Antoine D'Coolette con fastidio al señalar por enésima vez un punto de los planos de Tails… ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño zorro? ¡Ah! Era de esperarse; dejó al buen Antsy de suplente para estar al pendiente de que su brillantísima nave no fuera a ensuciarse.—Después nos infiltraremos a hurtadillas y nos encargaremos de desconectar la energía eléctrica; entonces…

—Yo entro y le aplasto la cara a Eggman—interrumpió Knuckles, restregando el puño derecho con su palma opuesta y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, ese es el paso cuatro. Antes es necesario limpiar la zona B y la C para poder volar hacia la torre sin contratiempos.—corrigió Julie-Su aún sin desenganchar su brazo del del equidna— De eso se encargarán Shadow, Rouge y Omega. ¿Verdad?

—_Oui, madame._—asintió el coyote. Acto seguido se dio unos golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice como para planear sus próximos movimientos. Sí, eso era. Se fue por un poco de lo que fuera que daban de beber por allá para no regresar en un buen rato.

—¡Ah, Cream! N-no… no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto—se sobresaltó Tails en cuanto Cheese el Chao se detuvo con curiosidad ante los movimientos circulares que hacía con su trapo para limpiar el Tornado. La sorpresa le hizo tirar el pañuelo, siendo éste levantado gentilmente por la joven coneja.

—Sólo venía a desearles buena suerte a todos—respondió ella con una linda sonrisa. Del cuello le colgaba una cámara fotográfica de rosado color, quizá para enmarcar al grupo unido antes de una de sus misiones más importantes. A diferencia de Amy, que actuaba con inmadura sensibilidad, la niña se comportaba de manera dulce, como siempre. Seguramente la fe en sus amigos era muy firme.—Sonríe, Tails.—Claro que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Del aparato brotó una imagen que mostraba al zorro algo nervioso; aunque Cream no pareció notarlo.—También venía a obsequiarte esto.—Cheese le ayudó a rebuscar algo en la funda de su cámara. Pronto sacó un reloj de oro, cuyo tic-tac era más suave de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado a simple vista.—No necesita baterías. Ya sabes lo importante que es conocer la hora en estos días…

—¡Oh, n-no es necesario to-todo esto, Cream! De veras.—insistió Tails bajo cierta vergüenza. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal obsequio cuando en realidad no lo necesitaba… ¡sería un gasto extra para la coneja! El zorro no estaba de acuerdo con hacerla gastar sus ahorros.—El Tornado tiene integrado un sistema de reloj atómico… creo que no será necesario—contestó al fin Tails con toda la amabilidad que le fue posible transmitir.

—No hay problema, Tails—sonrió Cream sin insistir, para alivio del zorro, así que se marchó directamente a fotografiar a los demás compañeros.

Atrapó a Knuckles dándose besitos con Julie-Su y a Rob haciendo gestos ridículos para entretener a su prima. Esa noche consistió en la captura de recuerdos más pacífica de los próximos quince años.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora—suspiró Sonic, un buen tiempo después. El último convivio que tuvieron juntos fue más tranquilo de lo que se hubieran imaginado. No había ni señas de nerviosismo, sino de gran convencimiento en los guerreros. Eggman no tardaría más de una hora en presentarse en el lugar, por lo que esa era su oportunidad final para frenar su peligroso avance.—El Presidente ha deseado buena suerte. Para quien la necesite.

—¡Oh, Sonic! Espero que vuelvas pronto. ¡Dame un abrazo, querido mío!—Amy logró zafarse de las sofocantes garras de su primo para tirar de un brazo del erizo azul, para el terror de este último.

—¡Ah! ¡Auxilio, Tails, Knuckles! ¡Quien sea!—gimió Sonic en cuanto fue arrastrado por su mayor admiradora.

—Je, yo te ayudaré, Sonic—rió Knuckles, tomándolo por el cuello y zarandeándolo.

La mayoría no pudo evitar reírse. Después de todo, la unidad se respiraba más que nunca en aquella base. Sabían que, si todo salía bien, no volverían a tener una reunión así en mucho tiempo. Tails observó cómo Cream se preparaba para tomar una última foto y sonrió. Silver, a pesar de sentirse el más relegado de la banda, fue pillado por el flash; de todos modos, su cuerpo apenas cupo en la toma. Esa fue la foto más linda de todas, o al menos eso es lo que recordaba Silver.

Después de haber revivido cada momento de esa última tertulia y como despertando de un trance emocional, el erizo blanco giró sus pensamientos hacia un momento más tardío y oscuro. La feliz escena fue distorsionada y, rápidamente una serie de rayos fueron disparados consecutivamente hacia su genial peinado. Reaccionó por muy poco, agachándose gracias a sus reflejos.

—¡_Mon Dieu! _¡Cuánta chatarra galopante!—jadeó Antsy agitando su sable una y otra vez ante el incesante avance de una docena de esferas metálicas flotantes en medio de una manzana diezmada. Tan sólo a pocos pasos de ese lugar se hallaba la base del Doctor.

—¡Resistir un poco más!—gritó desde un extremo opuesto Rob O' the Hedge lanzando un centenar de flechas por medio de su fiel arco, todas ellas evadidas por las esferas robóticas.

—¡Ésto es demasiado!—exclamó el joven Silver, intentando encargarse de un dúo de las extrañas unidades. Por medio de una repentina explosión psíquica, pudo aquietar un poco a los enemigos con los que lidiaba; sin embargo, éstos se levantaban y reconstruían como por arte de magia.—Creo que los subestimamos. ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Pareció que alguien le escuchó, pues una atronadora serie de flamazos acudieron en su auxilio, incinerando un tercio del grupo atacante. En pocos momentos, el trío de robots esféricos cayó sin poderse recuperar y, ante éstos, cayó una gata morada con llamas en las manos.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú?—chilló Silver, creyendo que se trataba de una aliada de Robotnik. Había algo muy familiar en ella… tenía el presentimiento de que se la había encontrado en algún lugar anteriormente. ¡Pero era imposible! Él había estado viviendo todo el tiempo en el futuro. A menos que esa chica proviniera del mismo lugar que el erizo blanco, debía estar simplemente confundido.

—Blaze. Blaze the Cat—respondió ella sin titubear, evadiendo un feroz ataque del resto de las tropas antagónicas. En cuanto se fijó en Silver, pareció hacer una mueca de extrañeza, como si ella también le hubiera reconocido de algún lugar.

Pero el Silver adulto pensaba otra cosa. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Blaze the Cat, y se maldijo por no haberlo sabido en aquel entonces… si tan sólo se hubiera encontrado de nuevo con esa antigua compañera, quizá el vacío en su interior se hubiera rellenado de alguna forma. En ese instante no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo ella y su joven ser se ignoraban mutuamente, incapaces de rememorar esa aventura que compartieron una vez.

—Blaze—el Silver contemporáneo se acercó todo lo que pudo a la gata que combatía con tremendo brío, al tiempo que el trío de chicos le auxiliaban. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella… extendió su mano para tocarla, pero sólo logró atravesarla como si se tratara de un ser fantasmal. Sentía la mirada húmeda… sólo él conocía el por qué.

Ante la inutilidad de su nostalgia, el erizo adulto, bajo su calidad de observador, apretujó con fuerza la esfera resplandeciente para cambiar nuevamente de escenario. No hubiera podido soportarlo tan siquiera unos minutos más.

—¡Sonic! Knuckles y yo nos ocuparemos de éstos. Adelántate, ve a buscar a Eggman—ordenó Tails en noble gesto de valentía mientras observaba cómo una treintena de puntitos plateados comenzaban a rodear la parte inferior de la torre. A lo lejos se podía apreciar el resplandor de una llamarada tras otra y el de una onda verdosa rodeando algunos de esos molestos robots. El zorro se introdujo de un salto en su amada nave, con Knuckles acompañándole en el asiento trasero con el afán de cumplir su palabra, y el motor arrancó casi de inmediato con atronador sonido.

Sonic asintió con gran confianza. Ese asunto no sería más que uno de esos tradicionales enfrentamientos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado… quizá se complicaría un poco, pero nada más.

—Tails, el paso cuatro a las diez en punto. Que no se te olvide—murmuró el erizo azul antes de partir a toda velocidad al interior del edificio.

Aquélla era una antigua instalación eléctrica, tomada por Eggman previamente. Supuestamente, si toda marchaba de acuerdo al plan, el Doctor se irá directamente a la base, donde guarda su utilería. Tal dato había sido recopilado por los Chaotix hace apenas unas horas, así que no era de extrañarse que todos esos robots hubieran regresado en cuanto les fue posible. Afortunadamente, la planeación de la estrategia no tomó más de un par de horas por lo que ahora era el momento de poner manos a la obra. La táctica anterior hubiera consistido en un ataque de frente; sin embargo, a sabiendas de la necesidad del enemigo para alcanzar ese recinto, la nueva maniobra encajaba como anillo al dedo.

De cualquier forma, si algo se tenía que recuperar era la Master Emerald y sus siete derivados. Ese plan de Eggman era tan viejo que daba dolor de cabeza volverlo a escuchar; sin embargo, los ataques de los últimos días iban en serio. Eso o los Chaotix se confiaron demasiado. Quién sabe.

Sonic atravesó diversos pasillos bloqueados por escombros bajo toda libertad, como si se tratara de una de esas misiones clásicas. Sólo debía ingresar a la planta baja y desactivar alguna máquina extraña que le habían dicho que desactivara. No había puesto mucha atención, sinceramente; lo seguro es que no iba a ser complicado. ¡Para nada!

Bastaron cinco minutos para localizar la zona en cuestión; no obstante, apenas puso un pie sobre el suelo de la nueva sala y cayó en una insospechada trampa. Dentro, le esperaba un escuadrón entero de esferas brillantes que le apuntaban con sus cañones. En el fondo, por supuesto, se hallaba el Doctor.

—¡Bienvenido a mi trampa, Sonic the Hedgehog!—anunció el Overlander bigotón.

—Debí haberlo imaginado—murmuró Sonic para sí. Ahora comenzaba la acción.—¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?

—¡Así es, Sonic! Mientras hablamos, mi plan secreto se está llevando a cabo y tus amiguitos sufrirán las consecuencias.

—¿Qué dices?—bramó Sonic, imaginando cómo debían estar sufriendo sus compañeros al enfrentar la nueva trampa del Doctor.—Una trampa y una emboscada…—cuando iba a echarse a correr de regreso, fue detenido por un rayo que le aprisionó emitido por la masa de robots.

—No tan rápido, Sonic.—advirtió Eggman con una malvada sonrisa.—Ya es demasiado tarde para todo. Y también para ti… ¡muere!

El erizo azul forcejeó para librarse de la prisión energética con toda prisa, pero al serle imposible, simplemente cerró los ojos y…

—Nunca aprendes, Doctor.—intervino una voz fría en el instante en que un misil fue lanzado directamente hacia el Overlander, de parte de un robot diferente.

—¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces aquí?—exclamó Sonic en cuanto fue liberado del rayo paralizador, cayendo al suelo con ligereza.

—Sonic, querido, creo que tus amiguitos te necesitan—saludó Rouge, cayendo de golpe sobre uno de los robots averiados. Omega, el androide de Team Dark se dedicó enteramente a asaltar con misiles a sus congéneres opuestos mientras que Shadow se centró enteramente en Eggman, evadiendo el cuestionamiento de Sonic.

Éste se limitó a asentir con gran alivio y a aprovechar la oportunidad para abandonar la emboscada. Se lanzó como una bala hacia el exterior donde un mar de esferas plateadas y relucientes inundaba el terreno en su totalidad.

Era una escena horrible, tantas luces titilantes en medio de la oscuridad nocturna, sin la posibilidad de distinguir a alguno de sus amigos. Petrificado por el gigantesco número de unidades enemigas, Sonic dirigió sus pupilas a cada rincón desde el punto alto en el que se hallaba. ¿Cómo fue posible éso? Había dejado el área con apenas una docena de robots unos minutos y al regresar se encontraban ya millares de ellos, como si se hubieran multiplicado mágicamente.

—¡Tails, Knuckles…! ¡Alguien!—la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser. ¿Dónde buscar? ¿Se habían desecho ya de sus compañeros?

El Silver adulto admiró impactado la imagen, a pesar de saber con exactitud lo que había ocurrido. Sonic no poseía la misma suerte de conocer el paradero de sus amigos, por lo que, en evidente acto de desesperación, se arrojó hacia el ejército robótico de Eggman.

Golpeó, pateó y arrolló cuantas unidades se le cruzaron; maniobras suficientes para apartarlas del camino, mas no para derrotarlas definitivamente. Aceleró el paso hasta encontrar, a lo lejos, la silueta de una persona revuelta entre el cúmulo de esferas metálicas. Había encontrado a alguien al fin. Sintió que el calor regresaba a sus extremidades y el corazón se le tranquilizaba.

—¿Silver?—susurró Sonic, ignorando a los robots que había dejado atrás y se aproximaban peligrosamente con el intento de atraparlo, pues notó la cabellera espinosa. Al acercarse, pudo comprobar con soberano aturdimiento su error.

—Había estado esperando con ansias este momento, Azul—respondió una voz ríspida y codiciosa. Scourge the Hedgehog se dio la vuelta, apuntándole con un bastón de hierro muy puntiagudo. La chaqueta negra le había camuflado bien con la noche, además de que, seguramente, todos esos robots sólo habían sido la distracción.—Hoy mismo te hundiré en el fango junto con todos tus patéticos amigos.

—¡Imposible! ¿C-cómo has escapado?—profirió Sonic retrocediendo, víctima de la confusión y la incertidumbre.

—Ah, el buen Doctor se mostró muy amable al ayudarme. Le ofrecí apoyo a cambio de la oportunidad de matarte yo mismo. ¡Y vaya que todo está marchando de acuerdo al plan!

—¡Demonios!—se quejó el erizo azul al ser rasguñado en el brazo por el arma de su enemigo.—Esto no puede estar pasando… Tails, Knuckles, Silver, ¿dónde están?

—Di tus oraciones, azul.—sonrió mordazmente Scourge, al tiempo que se adelantaba hacia Sonic junto con vasto grupo de robots esféricos, todo ellos apuntándole directamente al pecho con sus cañones. El erizo azul había caído rotundamente en la peor trampa de su vida… Eggman se había hecho con la asistencia del enemigo más molesto y peligroso que se le pudo haber ocurrido por el momento… ¿y simplemente de donde había sacado a todas esas bolas metálicas que no parecían ni abollarse ante sus esfuerzos?

—¡Sonic!—era un milagro. Tails, montado en su fugaz pero ya maltratado Tornado, pasó zumbando hacia Scourge. Éste fue defendido fácilmente por dos unidades metálicas, pero apenas volteó y su rival azul se había esfumado.

Sonic se había sujetado de un ala del diezmado avión al tiempo que un centenar de lásers fueron disparados a la máquina voladora sin darle una sola vez. Volaban directo a la azotea del negro edificio. En el asiento trasero, Knuckles yacía desmayado, aunque sin portar ninguna herida, al parecer.

—¡Tails! ¿Q-qué sucedió?—preguntó Sonic, recuperándose del susto. Las manos le temblaron como pocas veces en la vida.

—Tuvimos que combatir a Scourge. Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa…—respondió Tails con gran seriedad, fijando toda su atención en los mandos de su nave.

—¿Y Silver y Blaze? ¿Y qué hay de Antoine y Rob? ¿Dónde están?

—Lograron escapar apenas llegó la legión. Llegamos justo a tiempo para defender.—el zorro, movido por la conmoción de la situación, jaló con fuerza el volante para ganar altura; no obstante, fue en ese instante cuando una oscuridad total se cernió en el área adyacente. Las lucecillas palpitantes de las máquinas, abajo, se esfumaron, produciendo un millar de tronidos metálicos al dejar de funcionar. Cualquier poste de luz que hubiera tenido la fortuna de estar allí perdió su iluminación… hasta el motor del Tornado se detuvo.

—¡Ahh! ¿Qué ocurrió?—gritó Tails, apretando desesperadamente cuantos botones y bajando cuantas palancas extrañas se encontraban en el asiento del piloto. Todo parecía indicar que descendían peligrosamente y a toda velocidad.

Chocaron contra el suelo bajo poderoso estruendo, aplastando un gran número de robots suspendidos. El impacto noqueó a Tails al hacerlo estrellarse contra la parte frontal de su cabina. Todo pintaba para mal. Sonic, por fortuna, se logró salvar, arrojándose hacia la capa de esferas metálicas justo antes del golpe. Tan sólo se consiguió unos moretones en el hombro.

No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Se había ido la energía eléctrica… ¡no sólo éso! Todas las máquinas y aparatos dejaron de funcionar. ¿Cómo habían logrado aquello? ¿No se suponía que esa iba a ser su misión? ¿No se suponía el objetivo era debilitar la armada de Eggman y nada más?

No había tiempo de pensar, sólo de actuar. Con enorme esfuerzo y moviéndose a tientas, encontró los cuerpos quietos de sus amigos equidna y zorro, echándoselos a la espalda y corriendo sin seguir nada más que su intuición. Quizá el apagón podía darle cierta ventaja al Team Dark. Sabía que sólo se habían complicado las cosas un poco, que vencerían al Doctor en corto y que todo regresaría a la normalidad al día siguiente. Por supuesto…

De alguna manera, logró hacerse paso entre la pila gigante de robots inertes hasta la base del edificio, derribando la puerta de hierro en un santiamén. Se lastimó horriblemente el cuerpo al hacerlo, pero no sintió dolor. La adrenalina le ayudaba grandiosamente con su trabajo.

Tampoco tuvo idea de cómo le hizo para cargar los cuerpos de sus compañeros y llevarlos hasta la parte superior del recinto, mas para ese instante, tan sólo debajo de las escaleras hacia la azotea, algo así como en el quinto piso, encontró al resto de sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo, sepultados bajo una pila enorme de robots. Antoine y Rob eran los que cargaban con mayor peso, mientras que el cuerpo de Silver se hallaba encorvado y tendido sobre otra de aquellas esferas. No se había percatado de por qué había podido notar la escena entera. El cuarto estaba a oscuras… pero había un resplandor débil en la cima de la torre de chatarra. Era una Chaos Emerald. ¿Por qué… cómo? ¿Quién sabe? De cualquier modo, no era momento de preguntarse nada… sólo había que tomarla y utilizarla a su favor.

Silver continuaba observando la escena. Aquella parte de la historia la recordaba bien. Él, junto con los compañeros de Sonic the Hedgehog, combatieron valientemente a ese ejército robótico en cuanto lo vieron acompañando a Eggman hacia la azotea. Éste cargaba un saco lleno de trastos inidentificables… y vio cómo Blaze se encargó de arrebatarle aquella Chaos Emerald; sin embargo, un detalle era nuevo para él. ¿Dónde se hallaba en ese momento la gata? No estaba en ninguna parte del salón.

Cuando Silver volteó, encontró a Sonic recogiendo algo del suelo, una piedra del montón de escombros, probablemente. El erizo estaba destrozado en el interior. Sabía que la última oportunidad era Team Dark, pues apenas notaba los sonidos explosivos provenientes de la zona superior. Debían ser ellos, luchando unos con otros. Se apresuró a dejar a sus dos amigos recostados contra la pared más cercana. Le dolía no poder hacer nada al respecto por el momento, por lo tanto, es mejor hacer algo que sepas hacer que simplemente no hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Sabía que dejarlos allí no podía ser peligroso. Rogaba porque no les hubiera ocurrido nada malo en particular. ¡No, para nada! Se necesitaba mucho más que un choque para acabar con Miles "Tails" Prower y al gran Knuckles the Echidna. Sí, confiaba en ellos.

De cualquier forma, en la cima, todo estaba oscuro a muerte, si es que se podía decir así; no obstante, Sonic sintió que podía observarlo todo de manera clara. Quizá se debía a la emoción del momento. Un Omega abollado y eliminado reposaba en el borde de la azotea. Además de él, ningún otro robot se hallaba en el último piso. Shadow jadeaba con gran cansancio ante Eggman, quien montaba alguna especie de plataforma dorada, cargando un costal repleto de trastos desconocidos. La bolsa estaba agujerada, por lo que algunas piezas de dichos objetos eran visibles, pero aún irreconocibles.

—¡Shadow! ¿Estás bien?—Sonic se acercó a ayudarle en acto de compasión sin precedentes. No podía existir la rivalidad en ese momento.

—Sonic the Hedgehog. Has venido justo a tiempo para ver cómo termino con la supuesta Máxima Forma de Vida.—fanfarroneó el Doctor, apuntando con un gran cañón a ambos erizos.—¿Lo ves Shadow? Esto es lo que pasa cuando te volteas contra tu amo…

—Yo…—gimió Shadow, hincado bajo los efectos de la extrema fatiga.—¡No soy el criado de nadie!

¡Bum! Hubo un soberano destello que impidió tanto a Sonic como al Silver adulto presenciar la escena con exactitud. Todo indicaba que Shadow había tomado la esmeralda prestada con gran perspicacia. En menos de lo que uno se hubiera imaginado, el erizo negro había destrozado la máquina de Eggman por completo, arrojándole al suelo. Sí, ya estaba a punto de acabar todo.

—¡Scourge, ayuda!—farfulló el Doctor, obteniendo auxilio de inmediato.

—¿Me llamó, Doctor?—el anti-Sonic pareció materializarse mágicamente ante sus enemigos. Mostraba una sonrisa más desquiciada que de costumbre.—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La Máxima Forma de Vida y mi réplica descarada. ¿De quién me encargo primero?

Eggman recuperó su postura soberbia, poniéndose de pie y no haciendo más que observar la escena con extrema felicidad. Scourge aún cargaba con aquella lanza de hierro brillante. Observó a sus rivales y, al ver la debilidad de Shadow, se lanzó contra él.

El Silver mayor observó los sucesos con mayor interés del requerido. Scourge estaba a punto de hacerlo… entonces era verdad, Sonic the Hedgehog no lo hizo. Sólo había mentido en su confesión porque alguien le amenazaba. Debía mentir, seguro. Hubo una sensación reconfortante en el pecho de Silver; no porque hubieran acabado con Shadow en los instantes próximos, sino por comprobar la inocencia de su compañero azul. Estaba dispuesto a dejar el mundo del pasado, cuando la escena dio una vez más un giro inesperado.

Repentinamente apareció Rouge the Bat asestando una patada directo al rostro de Scourge, deteniendo el ataque milagrosamente. La chica murciélago parecía muy cansada también; había estado combatiendo en algún otro lugar, pero llegó en el momento ideal. El erizo verde reaccionó con reflejos extraordinarios, cubriéndose con aquel bastón de hierro.

—¡Acaba de una vez con todos, Scourge!—chilló Eggman con desesperación al ver que su meta demoraba bastante en ser cumplida.—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—¡Con gusto!—contestó éste, respondiendo el ataque de Rouge con el suyo.

—No has cambiado nada, Scourge—sonrió la murciélago forzadamente. Evidentemente intentaba ser positiva a pesar de encontrarse en un estado físico deplorable. Todos estaban hechos polvo por sus anteriores combates contra las legiones de máquinas. Sonic era el único con las energías intactas; sin embargo, se hallaba petrificado por alguna razón. ¿Por qué no intervenía?—¿No ves que el Doctor está usándote?

—Puede ser—respondió el erizo verde con una mirada triunfante.—Pero si lo que me pide es eliminar a estos perdedores, lo haré con gusto. ¡Así que no interfieras!

—No te gustaría salir lastimada, ¿verdad, mi querida Rouge?—completó Eggman melosamente.

No hizo caso y continuó combatiendo… Sonic pudo haberle ayudado, pero continuaba paralizado, como si algo estuviera pasando en su cabeza. Bastaron pocos segundos para que el anti-Sonic hubiera terminado acorralando a Rouge en el borde del edificio. Podía volar, pero las energías ya no le alcanzaban.

—De verdad que no quiero hacer esto, mi encantadora Rouge, pero todo lo que se pone en mi camino debe ser destruido. ¿Por qué no cooperas conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos?

Scourge se detuvo, como esperando la respuesta de la chica. Ella no tenía otra opción, por supuesto.

—¡Déjala!—Shadow, débil y tambaleante, movido por un ligero sentimiento de amistad hacia su compañera, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para deshacerse de Scourge usando la Chaos Emerald. La sostuvo en alto y, bajo otro destello luminoso, tanto Rouge como el erizo verde y la gema se esfumaron a otro lugar. Quizá no le quedaba la consciencia necesaria como para haber dañado a Scourge, por lo que se limitó a transportarlos a todos a otro lugar. Quién sabe si esa fue su intención. Al final, el erizo negro cayó sobre el suelo ante la extenuación.

—¡Shadow!—gritó Sonic, volviendo en sí.

—Así que sólo quedamos tú y yo.—dijo Eggman con relativa confianza.

—Desgraciado—sin decir más, Sonic se levantó de dicho estado de trance para lanzarse sobre su archienemigo. Después de esto, ocurrió algo extraño, a ojos del Silver etéreo. Al momento del choque, ambos parecieron desaparecer. El erizo blanco, bajo su calidad de espectador, no supo decir si fue imaginación suya o no, pero, apenas al parpadear, ambos enemigos regresaron; se encontraban allí, aturdidos y quietos de por alguna razón.

Eggman se dejó caer; al parecer fue víctima de un desmayo. Sonic permaneció de pie, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si hubiera sufrido un enorme aturdimiento. Poco a poco, sus compañeros fuéronse recuperando. Tails y Knuckles aparecieron en la escena con respiración entrecortada, aunque, evidentemente, la oscuridad absoluta no les permitía localizar a su amigo. Ni siquiera Silver, que con su esfera luminosa había sido testigo de cada acto, podía ver ya con claridad.

—¡Tails, no!—la voz de Sonic resonó de pronto. Hubo sonidos de movimiento entre la penumbra y, de manera tan fugaz como sucedió al primer encuentro con Scourge liderando a las legiones de robots, la luz regresó en el área entera dejando expuesta la verdad ante todos.

En la esquina exacta del piso más alto del recinto, un Shadow, apenas consciente, era empujado bajo una fuerza exorbitante a manos de Sonic the Hedgehog, sólo a unos pasos de sus dos amigos, quienes apenas se percataban de su cercanía. Fue una caída impresionante y; sin embargo, el erizo azul huyó como todo un cobarde sin voltear hacia atrás siquiera. Se esfumó como por arte de magia, ante la extrema sorpresa de todos los testigos.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho Sonic… todos lo vieron. Después de todo, muchos intentaron hacerse creer que a quien vieron fue a Scourge. Ambos tenían la melena picuda… ¡eran muy parecidos! Pudieron haberse confundido de color durante los pocos segundos que lo vieron. Pero esa voz en la oscuridad… era indudablemente de Sonic the Hedgehog, por más que lo hubieran querido ignorar.

Lo que siguió fue el despertar de las miles de unidades EGG alrededor de la torre. La toma de Mobotropolis fue inminente, a pesar de la ausencia temporal de su líder. Éste fue defendido rápidamente por sus innumerables tropas, logrando derrotar así a las leyendas de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus compañeros. De Scourge o de Sonic… no se supo más; al menos hasta quince años después. Todos los involucrados quedaron severamente afectados por aquel incidente, pues esa emboscada maestra había costado la vida de Shadow, la extraña desaparición de Blaze the Cat, la traición de Sonic the Hedgehog y el desmembramiento del grupo. Todos continuaron con su vida bajo el poderío del Doctor Ivo Robotnik, sabiendo que sería imposible rebelarse en su situación actual. Si no pudieron ni con la ayuda del mismísimo Sonic the Hedgehog ni con la Shadow, la Máxima Forma de Vida, ¿qué les hacía pensar que podrían triunfar esta vez? Oh, pero quince años después, un rayito de esperanza salía a flote… tan sólo había que esperar el momento justo para resolver todas las incógnitas que aún seguían de por medio. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Vaya, ¡tres hurras por el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida! Ok, no. Sí, me emocioné demasiado con este episodio… simplemente quise relatar todo esto en un solo capítulo. No encontraba el punto donde podía dividirlo en dos partes, sentí que todo debía permanecer junto. Sí, es algo molesto, pero no me odien por ello, ¿está bien?

Este capítulo, en realidad, debió haber sido publicado ayer en la noche, pero estuve ocupado planeando cosas para hoy, viernes, el día de salir con los amigos. Ja, como sea.

Aunque sea de forma ligera, soy partidario del Silver x Blaze. Sencillamente es una pareja tan peculiar que… bueno, ya saben, no pude evitar meter un poquito de ello. Además, después de Scourge, Blaze es mi personaje favorito de Sonic =) A ver si les agrada.

En fin, ya saben que me es extremadamente grato el apoyo de sus reviews. Creo que sin ustedes no hubiera tenido la motivación suficiente como para llegar a este punto, je. Así que muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis cuentuchos: Wings, Liz, Cosmo, Amy, Mina, y los demás que no dejaron comentario pero igual sé que están al pendiente de mi historia gracias al maravilloso botón de "Story Traffic". Como sea, ya se me hace tarde para el cine, así que un excelente fin de semana a todos. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Visita al circo

VII

—_Rema, rema, marinero…_

Ay, Dios… ¿Qué pasó? Au… mi cabeza…

—_La rueda de la fortuna gira y gira y gira…_

Oh, ¿por qué me duele tanto la espalda?

—_Rema, rema, marinero… _¡Hey, tú! ¿Cómo osas irrumpir de esa forma en éste, mi sagrado recinto del conocimiento?

Au… mis orejas. ¿Por qué me siento como después del Año Nuevo? Intenté mover los brazos entumecidos y las piernas agarrotadas, pero así me percaté de que no podía. Me hallaba en alguna especie de contenedor estrecho, frío y oscuro. ¿Qué demo…?

—¡Cadete, responda cuando se le habla!—era otra vez esa molesta voz que tarareaba canciones del kindergarten desde hace varios minutos. Ahora ya sé por qué soñaba con el mar… había sido tan bonito…

—¿Me hablas a mí?—pregunté rodeado por la incertidumbre de mi diminuta prisión; no podía ver nada, de todos modos.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién más?

De pronto, se hizo la luz. Habían levantado el techo de mi celda; no era más que una miserable tapa de mármol. El tipo ese me tomó por el pescuezo y me sacó del contenedor decididamente. Debía ser muy fuerte para levantarme con un solo brazo. Me avergoncé por haber estado atrapado dentro de una vasija grande en medio de una sala blanca de nada, en medio de la nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Ante mí, un tipo adulto con un sobretodo, bastón y sombrero de copa me miraba con lo que, supuse, era molestia y los brazos cruzados. Era un equidna, tal como el gran Knuckles y Julie-Su… ¿No sé suponía que gran parte de su raza había desaparecido por obra del mismísimo Eggman?

—Eh… ¿dónde estoy?—fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar por el momento.

—¡Ja! ¿Es lo único que te dignas a preguntar después de haber invadido mi propiedad privada?—empezó a darme golpecitos en la trompa con la punta de su bastón y luego se recargó sobre éste. En lo que me frotaba la nariz, el tipo éste rebuscó con dedicación una baraja de póker en el bolsillo delantero de su traje. Por aquel aspecto podía decir que se trataba de alguien dedicado a los espectáculos o algo así.—¡Aquí está! Mi tarjeta de presentación.

Me alargó un as de tréboles común y corriente. Mientras bajaba la cabeza para apreciarla, le dirigí una mirada de soslayo… era un tipo sospechoso. Tal parece que a donde sea que vaya me toparé con sujetos raros. Debo tener la maldición.

—Eh… disculpe. ¿Qué significa ésto?—le di la vuelta una y otra vez a la carta sin hallar nada especial.

—¡Observa y aprende, mortal!—arrebatándome la tarjeta, la incluyó de nuevo en la baraja, mezclándola de las maneras más variadas y extrañas. Aproveché para echarle un vistazo al entorno. No había paredes ni un techo sólido. Todo indicaba que nos hallábamos dentro de una carpa multicolor con diversos jarrones de color pálido alrededor. Yo había llegado al interior de uno de ellos, quién sabe cómo. Y no fue nada agradable, por cierto. Aún sentía las extremidades tiesas.—¡Ésta es tu carta!

Vaya, ¿a quién teníamos aquí? ¿Acaso estaba presenciando el origen de los trucos de El Erizo Ilusionista? Qué coincidencia. Tomé la tarjeta para verla… un cinco de corazones. ¡Qué bien! Otro Mr. Charles.

—¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dicen que cuando alguien hace un truco, uno debe halagarlo hasta el cansancio, aunque le haya salido mal. Bueno, no quería lastimar al sujeto ese así que no hubo más por hacer.

—¡Ja, un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos!—exclamó con rebosante orgullo, arrebatándome el cinco de corazones y ocultándoselo debajo de la manga.

—¡Hey, disculpe, jefe…! Uff, llegué tan rápido como pude—¡Oye, esa voz! Era conocida…—¿Dónde está el payaso? ¡Ya me encargo de él!

Silver the Hedgehog, el sujeto extraño que supuestamente vino del futuro irrumpió en la carpa sin demora alguna e intentando recuperar el aliento. Me pareció que su pelo estaba más estrafalario que de costumbre… tal vez no había dormido lo suficiente anoche y se levantó tarde, por lo que no le dio tiempo de peinarse. Eso explicaría también las horribles ojeras que llevaba y el pulso frenético con el que sostenía su capa estrellada de adivino. Las manos le temblaban como si hubiera sufrido de alguna especie de pesadilla horrible y todavía le estuviese inquietando

—¿Silver, es usted?—¡por supuesto que era él, no había duda! De todos modos, era necesario hacer una pregunta estúpida; se había vuelto como una tradición por estos rumbos… aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de dónde nos encontrábamos ahora.

—¡Así es! ¡El único e inigualable, Silver the Hedgehog, para servirle a usted y a Dios!—sonrió cerrando los ojos al tiempo que ejecutaba un saludo militar. Todo indicaba que todavía se encontraba en el inescrutable mundo de los sueños.

—¡Ajá, Silver! Justo ahora te necesitaba…—respondió el señor equidna, mirándose en un espejo que, puedo jurar, no estaba allí antes, justo a lado de un estante con docenas de sombreros diferentes, en el extremo cercano a la entrada.—Quería que repartieras estos volantes en la superficie. ¡El Espectacular Circo Spark necesita expandir sus fronteras hasta el fin del mundo y más allá!

—Pero, señor… ¿y el payaso?—Silver abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba una vez más en un día normal de trabajo dentro del Espectacular Circo Spark, del cual yo jamás había oído, por cierto. Abrió los ojos ante el mundo real y suspiró decepcionado. Quizá se imaginó que su jefe le había llamado para que realizara alguna especie de misión peligrosísima en la que pudiera salvar al mundo y quedarse con la damisela en peligro o algo por el estilo. No sé por qué, pero esa situación me hizo recordar taaanto mi primer y último día de empleo como un subordinado… quizá más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Ah, le di la semana libre. No te preocupes por él, cariño…

—Oye, por favor, dime que no me llamó "cariño"… otra vez—me susurró Silver sigilosamente con un rostro de fatiga. Me dio la impresión de que no se le hizo anormal en lo absoluto mi presencia. Seguía sin reconocerme… diablos, creo que soy aún menos notorio de lo que pensé.

—¡Vazturk!—exclamó el jefe de Silver cuando estuvo satisfecho con su peinado.—Será mejor que te apresures, Silver, o tu salario sufrirá las consecuencias, jaja.

—Y así es todos los días…—dijo el erizo blanco entre dientes. Su peinado, ya revuelto de por sí, decayó como lo hace una planta marchita. Sí, es muy feo que te exploten en el trabajo… y lo es más si se tiene por jefe a alguna clase de mago barato y sin talento. En primer lugar, ¿cómo es que esa clase de gente puede llegar a ser jefe de alguien? Creo que la vida, sencillamente, no es justa, a final de cuentas.—¡Eh, tú! ¿Te conozco de algún lugar?

—Este… creo que sí.—como si fuera de reflejos lentos, reaccionó con cierta sorpresa al volverse a encontrar conmigo.—Usted ya se sabía mi nombre, ¿no? Tengo un anuncio en el diario, por si sabe a lo que me refiero…

—¡Ah, ya!—saltó Silver, desperezándose de aquel estado somnoliento en el que se hallaba hace unos segundos.—¿Qué no eras el del dentista?

—¡No!—por favor, si vuelvo a escuchar lo del dentista una vez más, juro que…

—Hey…

—¿Pero que no eras el del tarro de galletas y el del amante…?

—Sí, pero…

—Oigan…

—¡Espera, ya sé! ¿Qué no eras el chico de las pizzas?—no podía creerlo; de verdad parecía pensarlo. ¿En serio soy tan poco reconocible?

—Mejor dejémoslo así, ¿está bien…?

—Un momento, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… ¿qué no eres el que sale en la caja del cereal…?

—¡No me ignoren!—gritó como todo un tenor quien, probablemente, era el jefe de pista del circo con irracional desesperación. El Espectacular Circo Spark, para ser exactos. ¡Guau! Nunca creí que alguien pudiera producir un sonido de esa manera. De cualquier forma, apenas se ganó nuestra atención y las palabras parecieron huirle.—Uhm… este… sólo quería…—bajo la pérdida de ideas y, al no encontrar una mejor solución, nos propinó a ambos soberbios golpes en la coronilla con su bastón.

—¡Oiga, qué diablos le suce…!—antes de que pudiera protestar como es debido, el gran Silver el Mayor me jaló de la muñeca hasta el exterior de la carpa, frotándose la cabeza y tomando la pila de publicidad del circo.

—¡Shhh! Míster Anderson puede llegar a ser temible cuando se lo propone—afirmó el erizo blanco adulto, usando su mística psicoquinesis para hacer flotar el montoncito de propaganda del Espectacular Circo Spark.—No es un mal tipo, pero a veces se vuelve un poco molesto, Tommy.

—¡Hey, sí se acuerda de mí!—aún no sabía qué tenía de maravilloso eso, pero fue reconfortante escucharlo.

—Ajá. Difícilmente me olvidaría del hijo adoptivo de Rouge. Nos mostraba fotos tuyas cada vez que nos encontrábamos…—por alguna razón, no parecía quererlo recordar, cosa que, en cierto modo, me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.—Lo siento por lo de hace unos momentos… el payaso nos ha contagiado a todos.

Bueno, hasta ese momento no me había percatado del entorno en sí. Éste parecía ser un circo dentro de algún edificio, pues la carpa principal, la cual no visitamos, y el resto de las instalaciones se encontraban debajo de un vasto techo de piedra. ¿Se trataría de alguna clase de circo subterráneo?

—Y… ¿qué es este lugar?—la primer pregunta de todas había salido a flote de nuevo. Me daba la impresión de que este ambiente no podía ser tan extraño como se podía creer. Avanzábamos a través de un túnel amplio pero de longitud infinita en apariencia. El área sólo era iluminada por un par de hileras igualmente extensas de bombillos cuya débil irradiación se acumulaba en los alrededores nada más, dejando un hueco oscuro e inalcanzable en el centro.

—Pues es… una especie de escondite.—dijo Silver, estirándose en su intento de recuperar ánimos.—Hace unas horas llegó la policía y ¡bum! Mi casa quedó hecha pedazos. Y bueno, ahora tengo que vivir dentro de este túnel a lado de… él.—tragó saliva y tuvo un pequeño escalofrío. ¿Acaso le contagiaron el drama los del circo? ¿Y de verdad ese equidna está más zafado que un chivo?—No me gustaría tener el mismo final que Knuckles.

—Hablando de Knuckles, creo que hay algo raro con respecto a su situación…—estaba acordándome de que, tanto Silver como Knuckles habían sido perseguidos por el gobierno. Tal vez la mentira pública que terminó por inculpar al equidna rojo resultó la excusa que estaban buscando para encarcelarlo y terminar con él finalmente. Temí que el mismo destino estuviera deparado para todos los involucrados. Todo indicaba que Silver the Hedgehog representaba su próxima presa… ¿y quién sabe? Hasta mi mentora y yo podíamos resultar afectados por esta situación.

—Ah, sí… lo del jarrón—comentó Silver con el ceño fruncido y golpeándose levemente la frente con un par de dedos en su intento de recordar algo.—Me llamó unas horas antes de que lo capturaran y me lo contó todo. Al principio, no quería creerle, pero me pareció encontrar algunas similitudes con cierto amuleto que tengo.—en ese instante, haciendo gala de sus habilidades recién importadas del circo, hizo aparecer su esfera de cristal luminosa con la que solía leer el futuro durante su segundo empleo de adivino.—Me la dio el jefe de pista a cambio de doce días de salario. Mañana se cumple el plazo y podré disfrutar de una taza caliente de café en grano otra vez.

—Un momento… ¿qué le dijo acerca de la vasija?—no le puse demasiada atención a su bola mágica y mística; la mayor incógnita residía realmente en ese ornamento horrible que confiscó el gobierno.

En su afán por ocultar la información secreta, Silver adelantó el paso considerablemente; mas no me di por vencido.

—Ay, Tommy, tu madre me matará si descubre que he estado informándote de estas cosas.—murmuró el erizo blanco con una sonrisilla tímida.—Esto es demasiado peligroso para un muchacho como tú. Ya conoces bastantes cosas, ¿no crees?

—No, pero es que necesito saber… ¡Knuckles me encargó una misión!

—¡Ja, buena ésa! De verdad pienso que… deberías dejar de jugar al detective y te quedes con tu madre…—respondió Silver lentamente, como intentando escoger las palabras menos hirientes. Pero las cosas no podían quedarse así. Debía existir alguna manera de hacerlo hablar. Intentó adelantarse de nuevo… ¿cómo detenerlo?

—¡Por favor, señor Silver! Necesito ayuda con este asunto. Hay tanta gente inocente involucrada… esa enfermedad salió de la vasija, ¿no es así?

—Ah… no lo sé—se negó el erizo de nuevo, repasando el dedo por su boca, imitando un cierre; símbolo de discreción.—En cuanto salgamos de aquí, te irás derecho a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

—¿Y por qué todavía no me dice dónde estamos?

—Ya te lo dije, Tommy.—insistió él con leve hartazgo al tiempo que jugueteaba con su esfera de cristal, haciéndola orbitar alrededor del montoncito de volantes… ¡un momento! ¿No esa era la esfera del cuaderno que se quedó Scourge?—Es un refugio subterráneo con un circo dirigido por un tipo raro, nada del otro mundo… bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero…

—Esa esfera… ¿de dónde la sacó?—¿podría ser? ¿Había descubierto una más de esas armas del gobierno?

—¿E-Ésto…?—aunque no pareció incomodarse con la pregunta, su jugueteo se detuvo y después sostuvo el tesoro entre su mano, echándole un vistazo interesado.—Uh… ¿por qué lo preguntas, pequeño?

—Sólo… debo saber. ¡Eso podría llevarme a la verdad!

—Hey, sería buena idea que practicaras para afinar tu voz… Solía tener el mismo problema, pero Míster Anderson me enseñó a ser un estupendo tenor. ¿Quieres que te muestre…?

—¡Señor, Silver! Esta es una cuestión de vida o muerte—le miré a los ojos color ámbar con la mayor seriedad posible. Debía hacerle saber que ese dato era sumamente importante.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. Me la dio el jefe, ya te lo había dicho también…

—Sí, sí… ¿pero de dónde la sacó?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente, aunque dudo que te conteste… casi siempre se halla cantando y detesta que lo interrumpan—Silver tragó saliva de nuevo, se frotó los párpados y se acomodó las púas bajo cierta presión.—Te lo digo en serio, no querrás molestarlo… tu salario puede sufrir las consecuencias…

—Número uno; no trabajo aquí. Número dos; gracias, señor Silver, usted le acaba de salvar la vida a miles de Mobianos—le hice saber todos mis agradecimientos, aún sin tener la menor idea de cómo esa información tenía algo qué ver con la cura que pidió Knuckles; sin embargo, lo que me reveló seguía siendo muy importante. Me di la vuelta y corrí de regreso al sitio del Espectacular Circo Spark.

—¡No vayas, Tommy! ¡Es por tu propio bien!—gritóme Silver como parte de su último intento para detenerme.—Si pregunta, le diré a tu madre que jamás te vi, ¡eh!

Estaba a punto de descubrir algo grande. Aún no me quedaba muy claro cómo podía estar todo ésto relacionado con nuestra situación actual: Silver trabajando para un cirquero estrafalario en una carpa subterránea que nadie visitaba… y ése sujeto raro. ¿De dónde había sacado la dichosa esfera? Hasta ahora, conocía el paradero de cuatro de las seis armas que mostraba el cuaderno ese: una llave dorada que portaba The Queen, el feo jarrón que pertenecía Knuckles y fue confiscado por Everfrost hace muy poco, esa lanza (o bastón o lo que fuera) que cargaba Scourge todo el tiempo (¿dónde se puede encontrar ese erizo ahora mismo?) y ahora… esta esfera extraña. ¿Y qué podría ser del sable y el anillo que aún no conocía en vivo y en directo? ¿Los conservaría el gobierno todavía o los habría perdido?

—_Rema, rema, marinero…_—tenía razón Silver. Su jefe continuaba cantando, ¿pero qué podía perder? Entré a la carpa decididamente para hacer la pregunta.

—Señor, necesito preguntarle algo importante.

—¡Ajá, sabía que regresarías por mí!—el tipo equidna me asustó. Apareció salir de la tierra y me hundió el bastón en el hombro. Vaya que me dolió bastante. ¿Qué clase de salvaje era?

—¡Ahhh! ¿Qué diablos le sucede?—intenté mantenerme en pie sosteniéndome del mueble más cercano. Ese golpazo me dejaría un moretón horrible… tardaría en recuperar mi hermoso pelaje en esa zona.

—Oh, lo siento, hijo.—se disculpó el jefe de pista, arrojando su bastón al suelo y tomándome del hombro, profundamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.—Creí que eras el payaso, mis más sinceras disculpas, pequeñín.

—¿De verdad tengo cara de payaso?—hice enormes esfuerzos por contener un grito o una lágrima. Apreté los dientes fuertemente durante unos segundos para ello y exhalé al final.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, chaval?

—Bah, olvídelo… sólo tenía que preguntar una cosa…—cuando el dolor se disipó, acudí a una posición firme y me froté el punto adolorido.—Esa esfera que tiene el señor Silver. ¿De dónde la obtuvo?

—¿Y eso como para qué lo preguntas?—inquirió el equidna después de recoger su bastón de la perdición. Esquivaba mi mirada por alguna razón.

—No importa… ¡me acaba de golpear con un bastón! Responderme es lo menos que puede hacer, ¿no?

—¡Pero eso implicaría revelar mi secreto más íntimo!—contestó él con las manos por detrás de la espalda y haciendo como que inspeccionaba su estante de trofeos y las vasijas ornamentales más cercanas.

—¿Secreto?—bueno, estaba progresando. Este tipo también ocultaba algo… ¿tendría qué ver con el accidente de hace quince años, o con Sonic o Silver o alguien?

—De acuerdo, te contaré—el jefe de pista resopló resignado y, aún de espaldas, frotando uno de sus trofeos de oro monótonamente comenzó a confesar.—Lo más probable es que un muchachito como tú no me entienda… la sociedad se ha encargado de establecer lo que uno debe de pensar o no pensar, lo que hay que creer o no creer…

—Entiendo—hey, esa era ansiedad. No necesitaba que nadie me dijera lo que ya sabía.

—La verdad es que yo no soy como tú ni como todos los demás—creo que de eso ya me había dado cuenta… ¡continúe!—Yo provengo de una raza extinta muy antigua…

—¿Los equidnas? Se refiere a ellos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, uh… bueno, en realidad, no. Es algo aún menos conocido que ellos… todo se remonta a una leyenda aún más vieja que la propia especie Mobiana.—el jefe de pista hablaba con suficiente seriedad como para hacer creíble su confesión; de todos modos, permanecía dando la espalda, incapaz de mirar a su alrededor. Finalmente, se dispuso a explicarlo todo rápida y rutinariamente como si de tal manera sus secretos pudieran ser transmitidos con mayor discreción.—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando este planeta se llamaba Tierra, existieron civilizaciones muy avanzadas… quiero decir, ¡demasiado avanzadas, más de lo que te hubieras imaginado! La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo estuvo la cosa; nunca me gustó la historia; pero decidieron ocultarse del resto del mundo. ¿Recuerdas cuándo ocurrió la gran mutación?

—Hace mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Para los que no estaban enterados del origen de Mobius; todo inició por obra de una mítica raza alienígena llamada Xorda que, en acto de venganza hacia los humanos por haber aniquilado a uno de sus mensajeros, lanzaron una gran bomba genética que alteró la vida terrestre para siempre. Bueno, dicen que nosotros venimos de dicho accidente, al igual que los Overlanders… ¿mito o realidad? No estoy seguro… aunque es cierto que tenemos un enorme parecido con los humanos, de éso no hay duda.

—Pues digamos que ni siquiera esos pueblos superiores se salvaron de los efectos de esa bomba. Ellos tomaron refugio en ciudades subterráneas, por si no lo sabías… Y bueno, aquí me tienes; el último atlante sobre la Tierra, el único e inigualable Theophiles Vladimir Agnotius Anderson Tercero—finalizó con pinta feliz.

—Eh… señor, es una historia muy bonita y todo eso… ¿pero qué tiene qué ver con la esfera que posee Silver the Hedgehog?—¿y ahora ven por qué me quejo de la cantidad de anormales con los que me topo todos los días? ¿Sería esto una pérdida de tiempo o de verdad este equidna chiflado poseía información un poquito más importante y seria? Primero eran sujetos que viajan por el tiempo y leen el futuro y después esto. La verdad, ya no sé qué creer.

—Tommy, ya fueron demasiadas preguntas por hoy—interrumpió Silver, quien entró súbitamente a la carpa feliz mientras evadía un batacazo por parte de su jefe bajo la misma excusa del payaso—Jefe, ¿está cansado? ¿Se siente bien?

—Silver, ¿tú crees que estoy loco?—inquirió el jefe de pista angustiado y picándole la frente a su empleado con el bastón.—¿Crees que he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

—Eh… n-no. ¡C-claro que no, señor! ¿Cómo cree?—sonrió nerviosamente el erizo blanco al tiempo que forzaba un saludo militar con la palma ante la sien.

—¡Por favor! ¿A quién engañan ustedes dos?—respondió Vlad dejándose caer sobre su asiento con los brazos cruzados.—Les mostraré que estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo era el gran consejero del Reino Atlante hasta que los míos desaparecieron… y ahora estoy aquí, como un vil fracasado, publicando libros de ilusionismo barato y dirigiendo un circo subterráneo. ¡Bah!

—Uhm… jefe, no se preocupe. ¡Yo me encargaré de que el circo prospere!—dijo Silver con intención animada. Por alguna razón, llevaba la esfera luminosa escondida tras de sí.

—Silver, la esfera. Allí están las respuestas a todos nuestros problemas. Trae acá—observándole con gran seriedad, Vlad le extendió la mano a su pupilo circense, a lo que este respondió como un niño a quien acababan de reprender, tendiéndole el tesoro a regañadientes. Me pregunto qué clase de poderes posee aquel artículo. ¿Invencibilidad, poder ilimitado, omnipresencia, alguna clase de habilidad sobrenatural fuera de la comprensión…?—Acérquense los dos—susurró el jefe de pista, Theo, o Vlad, o como se llame, mientras sostenía la pequeña bola de resplandor azulado con una sonrisa divertida.—¿Quieren ver algo interesante? ¡Les mostraré algo interesante, ya verán!

Silver no se veía muy seguro, solamente se cubría el pecho con su capa estrellada y me miraba bajo cierta confusión. Creo que yo hice lo mismo cuando entrábamos a lo que, supuse, era algo así como una brecha en el espacio-tiempo. Al igual que la mayoría de las cosas que han estado sucediendo últimamente, no supe por qué, cómo, cuándo ni dónde, sólo me dediqué a mirar hacia el frente y procurar no parpadear para no perderme ni un instante de lo que sucedía.

El erizo blanco desapareció en medio de aquel túnel oscuro e incierto, pronto hallándome como desde la perspectiva de alguien sin un campo visual favorable. No podía moverme; más bien las imágenes eran las que se desplazaban; como en el cinema. Sólo desde un rincón era apreciable una pequeña reunión de algunos personajes conocidos.

—Esto no está nada bien—murmuró una coneja bastante joven, unos años menor que yo. Seguramente se trataba de Cream the Rabbit, la esposa de Miles Prower que aún no conocía con mucho detalle, sólo que su apariencia era notablemente más reciente que la actual.

De lo poco que podía distinguirse en el ambiente desde mi posición, aquella era una habitación blanca, con el piso y paredes pulcras, tanto que rechinaban de limpias. Un cúmulo de máquinas y aparatos complicados reposaban en los alrededores mientras una camilla adyacente albergaba a cierto individuo con pinta de estar a punto de desfallecer. Fue ese escalofriante pitido incesante proveniente de una de esas máquinas la que indicó que aquél era un hospital. O la sala de uno, por lo menos. Probablemente, el dueño de los ojos que me mostraban el suceso lo había observado todo a hurtadillas. Hmm… ¿qué estaría ocurriendo?

—Resiste… resiste—susurraba una y otra vez a las orejas del paciente. No podía decir de quién se trataba, pues la figura arrodillada de la chica me lo impedía. Llevaba una bata blanca idéntica a la que usaba cuando le conocí, aunque, por lo tanto, el tamaño no era acorde a su edad y estatura.

El sonido crónico estaba destrozándome los nervios, pero no opté por huir. Es más; aunque lo hubiera deseado así, no me hubiera sido posible. Esto sucedía por _algo… _era esa razón, posiblemente, por la que todo ésto me era revelado. ¿Qué clase de rol podría yo tener en este caso?

—¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó una voz femenina pero mucho más madura. La gata púrpura de la bata negra apareció de pronto en el cuarto desde una puerta opuesta para posarse a un lado de Cream. ¿No era ella The Queen, la que conocí aquélla vez en la base de Everfrost? Se hallaba mucho más consternada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. No se veía como la clase de persona que se abruma con frecuencia.

—Ya lo he intentado todo, Blaze… ¡no mejora!—contestó Cream afligida.

—No… por favor. ¡Debe haber algo más que puedas hacer! ¡Debe…!—ella misma se interrumpió y se colocó a un costado del inanimado individuo, en el extremo contrario a Cream. Pude distinguir una mirada húmeda y triste en su rostro. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto. Blaze… ¿dónde había visto ese nombre antes?

¡Ajá! Ese era el nombre que aparecía en la nota del cuadernillo falso, aquel que había representado un poderoso obstáculo en mi investigación. Fue en esa nota donde le vi… la que, seguramente, había dejado Sonic the Hedgehog al llevarse el documento original. Blaze es The Queen… ¿pero qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso se trataba de alguna conocida del erizo azul? ¿Qué no estaba con los malos? ¡Y Cream the Rabbit! ¿Qué hacía la pareja de Tails allí?

—No puedo… lo siento muchísimo.—respondió Cream con un hilo de voz.—Evefrost se aproxima, si llegan y te atrapan con el enemigo…—la coneja hizo lo posible por parecer fuerte ante la pronta pérdida de la persona en la camilla. ¿Te atraparán con el enemigo? ¿Se referiría a ella misma y al sentenciado aquejado?

—No puedo creerlo—suspiró The Queen, inmóvil. Sumió la cabeza entre las sábanas en signo de lamentación al tiempo que se escuchaba su voz de manera ligera—Despierta, Silver… Despierta.

¡Silver the Hedgehog! Fue en aquel instante cuando Cream, con toda y su floja bata, sollozando penosamente se movió unos instantes del camastro. Allí estaba un erizo blanco deshecho; tenía su otrora brillante pelamen, opaco y carente de la vida que solía irradiar cuando bromeaba o tomaba café en grano. Sus ojos estaban profundamente cerrados y su negra nariz apenas se veía elevarse unos milímetros para bajar después con toda lentitud, producto de su estertórea respiración. ¡Dios, mío! Jamás había visto a algún otro ser al borde de la muerte… ¿era siquiera dudable el hecho de que expiraría en cualquier momento próximo? Pero… ¿cómo es que continúa vivo? Lo que presenciaba era un momento del pasado, por supuesto… ¿o no?

—Blaze, debes ser fuerte… como siempre.—sugirió una llorosa Cream, sentada junto a la almohada del deplorable Silver, acariciándole la frente con ternura, como si se tratara de un último gesto; uno de despedida.

—Despierta, Silver—The Queen se cubría los ojos con la manga de su traje oscuro y su voz fue tan queda que me sentí conmovido ligeramente, aún cuando ni siquiera conocía a esta tal Blaze. Unió su mano libre con la del paciente, atada ésta a las máquinas por una serie de tubitos y cables, y la sostuvo así firmemente durante un largo periodo. Fue durante este espacio de tiempo cuando los imperturbables ruidos de la máquina que lee el fulgor de la vida del desahuciado se agudizaron, volviéndose su progreso más inestable bajo un ritmo violento.

—Blaze, tienes que irte, The Boss ya casi está aquí—alertó Cream alarmada. No supe muy bien en qué se basaba para tal afirmación hasta que unos pasos de soberano porte fueron escuchados desde donde uno se hubiera parado. ¿Sería el mismísimo Dr. Ivo Robotnik? ¿O algún otro aliado malvado? Lo único irrefutable era que The Boss representaba, sin más ni menos, a uno de los principales antagonistas de este caso.

—Se ha ido… para siempre—Blaze mantuvo la mirada baja, soltando contra su voluntad aquel guante blanco con sus anillos dorados de luz azul en las muñecas. Fue una separación casi eterna, como si fuera incapaz de resignarse…—_No puedo dejarte… No así. No debí haberte olvidado jamás. ¡No puedo perdonármelo!_

Sus sentimientos debieron haber sido colosalmente intensos, pues sus lamentos me fueron audibles aún sin haberla visto pronunciar palabra al final. La gata morada se levantó de golpe, dejando para siempre al chico plateado que, a juzgar por su apariencia, no tenía salvación ya. Cream simplemente suspiró entrecortadamente debido a la agonía del aliado.

La gata morada se dio la vuelta con paso decidido, apartándose el llanto de la faz con el propósito de lucir estable ante su jefe… pero era inevitable. Apenas dejó la habitación presurosamente para soltar de nuevo su congoja en forma de lágrimas.

Mi campo de visión se movió consecuentemente para enfocar a The Queen durante su momento de mayor duelo.

—Usted no puede llorar ahora.—una mano enguantada descansó sobre su hombro en signo de consuelo al tiempo que una voz serena y fría pronunciaba nuevas palabras, una vez en el corredor.—Usted ha de dejar el llanto solamente para el amargo final.

—Señor… yo no…—Blaze intentó ocultar su rostro, recargándose de frente contra la pared contigua. Su voz y su torso temblaban en conjunto con su respiración. La chica estaba inconsolable.

—El enemigo ha muerto, pero aquí no acaban sus deberes—la identidad de The Boss fue imposible de conocer. Todo él estaba envuelto en negros ropajes y hasta una careta que le ocultaba la parte superior del rostro. Sin embargo, la forma impasible de su decir propagaba un cierto aire de confianza; en contraste evidente con su misteriosa apariencia.—Levante la vista… estoy seguro que a Silver the Hedgehog jamás le hubiera gustado verle así.

—Señor… él era el enemigo…—murmuró la gata púrpura con relativa sorpresa ante la afirmación de su superior.

—Pero usted le amaba y aquel ha sido el final más adecuado, así usted jamás tendrá que mancharse las manos ni enfrentarse a él. El destino fue justo…

—Tiene… tiene razón—exhaló Blaze en forma de su último sollozo; no obstante, no se atrevió a mirarle de frente a su director. Creyó que le reprendería por haber traicionado a Everfrost al visitar a uno de los principales opositores del Imperio, pero no fue así. O eso pude concluir. Ese momento enseñaba que The Queen era leal a su jefe al ser éste suficientemente tolerante…

Pero entonces, ¿Silver había muerto ese día? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que las cosas se hallaran tal como en la actualidad? ¿O sería el Silver que conozco algún falso doble? No hallaba la forma de relacionar los hechos actuales con los que había vivido en aquel momento…

—Hoy, al superar esta trágica pérdida, usted se ha vuelto más fuerte, y por ello le encomiendo la custodia de esta reliquia—avisó el sereno líder de Everfrost al tenderle una llave dorada a su abatida aprendiz.—Con esto, será usted capaz de estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento. Y será justo ahora cuando la misión de atrapar al criminal más peligroso de todos se le confíe. Será usted capaz de derrotar a Scourge the Hedgehog y recuperar el cetro tan pronto como le sea posible y esta traición será dejada en el olvido para siempre.

Las pupilas color ámbar de Blaze se movieron hacia abajo. Se mostró pensativa y fuertemente conmocionada, como si estuviera debatiendo entre el bien y el mal. Aún sus ojos brillaban detrás de las lágrimas, pero terminó asintiendo.

Sin más por hacer, The Boss se alejó de su inferior con extrema delicadeza y, en conjunto con sus lúgubres ropajes, las sombras lo envolvieron hasta desaparecer. ¿Acababa de ver, entonces, el principal antagonista? En definitiva no se trataba de Eggman, eso era innegable.

—Sonic, dejo todo en tus manos ahora—suspiró Blaze con los ojos cerrados, tomándose el hombro fuertemente, como en señal de arrepentimiento.—_No dejaré que Silver parta en vano. Sonic, Cream… Ivo Robotnik, hemos de llegar al fondo de ésto. Daré mi vida otra vez si es necesario… aún si no regreso, estaré feliz de encontrarme con él aunque sea una vez más. Jamás te olvidaré…_

Los ojos del espectador fuéronse alejando poco a poco, dejando en la penumbra a una triste Blaze que acababa de sufrir la aparente pérdida de alguien a quien estimaba en demasía. Aún no entendía casi nada, pero lo que más me inquietó fue su mención de los aliados. Sonic, Cream e Ivo Robotnik, el mismísimo Eggman. ¿Qué significaba ello? ¿Entonces eran los villanos en realidad? ¿Y qué había de The Boss? ¿No era él también un aliado…? A menos que alguno de los mencionados poseyera tal identidad… ¿Sería posible? Al menos, un misterio era resuelto: Blaze era The Queen y no existía cabida a dudas; sin embargo, aquel dato fue proporcionado a costa de un par de dudas con un peso aún mayor.

Todavía con la carga de la misión que me confió Knuckles e incapaz de saber si me era posible continuar con tosas estas incógnitas, el recuerdo se perdió al fin. Le seguía uno más; ojalá éste pueda aclararme la verdadera naturaleza de aquella esfera y las demás armas que todos poseían…

Cuando creí que no podía preocuparme más por algo; me di cuenta de mi más terrible olvido… la Chaos Emerald de mi madre se había perdido. ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude haber pasado aquello por alto? Deseé con toda mi alma regresar al mundo real y buscar la invaluable joya, mas me fue imposible. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía escapar de esta ilusión… sólo me quedaba esperar el próximo destino y ser paciente. Quizá todo lo que necesito venga en mi auxilio pronto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: ¿Qué pasa cuando faltan dos días para el inicio de los exámenes, te dejan tareas pesadísimas a diario y además debes leerte La Odisea en dos días? Ésto… indudablemente, esto. La actualización más demorada de mi historial.

Vaya que, para mí, éste fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir. No sólo por las toneladas de deberes escolares que tenía de por medio, sino porque me encontraba en la nada absoluta. En el episodio anterior llegué a un blanco total; no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar, ni de cómo relacionar los sucesos ya relatados con los que tengo planeados. Por fortuna, ya casi se viene el final. Ja, un par de capítulos más y se habrá acabado, no lo duden.

Así que, por lo mientras, me atrevo a decir que ésta ha sido la parte más floja que he escrito, no se si a alguien le parezca lo contrario… quiero decir; tuve que meter un OC random, aún en contra de mis principios, para entablar un diálogo con poco más de 3000 palabras en donde no se llega, absolutamente, a ningún lado. Es más bien al final donde se vienen datos cruciales para el resto de la historia. Discúlpenme por ésto; suplico que no pierdan el interés por este pequeño error que, de todos modos, es importante de cierta manera. Ya saben; todo tiene un propósito final.

También les aviso que nadie está obligado a dejar comentario, mas si lo hacen, les ruego de gran favor que me hagan saber los fallos hasta ahora; lo que no les agrada (ya sea en narración, redacción, argumento, personajes, etc.), o lo que les incomoda. Estaré tremendamente agradecido, ya que así sabré qué puntos puedo arreglar para ofrecerles una historia de mayor calidad. Es muy importante para mí, reitero.

Finalmente, agradezco a los usuarios que continúan leyéndome, a pesar de "las metidas de pata" que paso por alto. Liz y Wings, gracias por su apoyo. Me es muy grato saber que les continúa interesando el fic. Viku, qué bien que te haya gustado la historia… y sí, Scourge es lo máximo, ja. Mina, gracias también por el apoyo… y a Amy Mustang, qué bueno que me dices lo del SonAmy… tengo planeado algo que puede agradarte muy pronto. Digo, tal vez… no soy muy bueno con el romance =/

Luffy, de verdad aprecio bastante tus comentarios. Me haces pensar que soy bueno con ésto, ja. ISC14, lástima por lo de tu PC y gracias por tu seguimiento. Y ya saben, de verdad valoro muchísimo a los lectores que se pasean por aquí. No encuentro palabras para agradecerles O_o

Bueno, qué mensaje de despedida tan largo, ¿eh? Ya debo irme que mis padres me están corriendo a patadas (literalmente). Saludos.


	8. Decepción

.com

VIII

—Éste es el final. Quince años persiguiéndolo y al fin ha de recibir su merecido. ¿Estás lista para derrotarlo, mi dulce reina?

Era ese individuo enmascarado hablando seductoramente. Mostraba una horrible sonrisa debajo del antifaz que sólo sus ojos cubría… y había algo más en su voz; una ternura hipnótica, melosa y bastante convincente.

Blaze cruzaba los brazos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos al tiempo que The Boss le susurraba al oído desde sus espaldas. Le rodeaba el cuello con sus sombrías manos envueltas en ropajes negros y fríos. Ésa era una de sus características… de The Boss; era un ser cubierto por una gélida aura de desesperación; además, esa horrible sonrisa de… de maldad, podría asegurarse, siempre estaba presente en la única pieza visible de su rostro. No obstante y a pesar de todo, siempre lograba embelesar a sus objetivos… ¿cuál podía ser su secreto?

—Mi dulce reina, muéstrame aquello de lo que eres capaz—dijo de nuevo The Boss, encerrando lentamente el cuello de la felina con sus garras.—Quiero presenciar tu verdadero poder. Quiero saber si eres una persona digna de mí… te haré inmortal. Sí, reinaremos juntos… no habrá obstáculo ante nosotros.

—Señor… no puedo…—respondió Blaze con un hilo de voz. Las garras de su maestro le asfixiaban, pero no le incomodaba. Podía escapar en cualquier momento, mas quería estar junto a ese inescrutable personaje de traje negro, quien le había ayudado a olvidar cada una de sus pasadas preocupaciones y había permanecido con ella por poco más de diez años. Por otra parte, alguna sección recóndita de su cabeza le detenía y le hacía pensar y escarbar en su oscuro pasado. Recordaba algo así como una pérdida irreparable… no obstante, ya no quedaban suficientes detalles. Ahora el sujeto tras de ella representaba toda su vida… ¿le habría borrado sus memorias con ayuda de aquella oscuridad densa? Quién sabe.—Señor, mi pasado me inquieta… me inquieta demasiado.

Blaze se decidió a preguntarle al varón por primera vez en mucho tiempo acerca del pasado que se había separado de sus recuerdos. Había algo incómodo en ello… sólo pudo rescatar una sala blanca y a Cream the Rabbit, una de sus aliadas más confiables, pero a lado una cama… una cama de color albo, de sábanas arrugadas pero vacía… había también un pitido incesante que le agitaba el corazón con mayor vehemencia cada vez que sonaba. Mas no había nadie en esa camilla… tan sólo un fantasma perdido, invisible e imperceptible, un fantasma de incertidumbre.

—Silver the Hedgehog—respondió The Boss sin titubear, aunque soltando de una buena vez a su protegida y alejándose de ésta inmediatamente para darle la espalda.—Un individuo de un raro arquetipo. Murió, por eso, yo mismo le he hecho olvidarlo para siempre…

—Entiendo. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo… jamás he sufrido estando a su lado, señor—susurró la gata morada con un dejo de ilusiva felicidad en su voz. ¿Silver the Hedgehog? ¿Quién era él? Era la primera vez que escuchaba de aquel sujeto… «¿Podría tratarse de algún ser querido?» Pero si The Boss le ha hizo olvidarlo debía ser porque aquello es era lo mejor para ella. Debió tratarse de algún episodio muy doloroso en su vida. Mas ya no importa… ahora estaba él a su lado, protegiéndola y siempre estimándola. No necesitaba a ningún Silver the Hedgehog en su vida.

—Y nunca sufrirá mientras yo continúe vivo.—la maldita sonrisa siniestra volvió a pintarse en la parte inferior de aquel rostro semi-oculto. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Quince años de esfuerzo estaban dejando frutos al fin. Si tan sólo la mantenía bajo su control un poco más, todo habrá dado resultado. ¡Todo! Y ningún Scourge, ni Sonic, ni un Dr. Ivo Robotnik ni nadie podrá hacer algo al respecto. A menos que el jefe diga lo contrario. Si se planeaba mantener al mundo entero sumido en la penumbra total de la ignorancia, debía llevarse a cabo una estrategia a la perfección, sin cabida a errores y sin dejar ningún posible obstáculo de por medio. Y el primer gran obstáculo, llamado Scourge the Hedgehog, sería capturado hoy mismo. No habrá errores. Blaze y su equipo se encargarán de ello.—Si cumple su misión obtendrá usted todo lo que desea y más. Yo me encargaré de cumplirle cada capricho personalmente. Pero no debe fallar. Hoy deberá traerme a Scourge the Hedgehog vivo o muerto. Se lo ruego; es sumamente importante para Everfrost esta tarea que le encomiendo.

—Fallar nunca se ha encontrado en mis planes, señor. Haré todo lo que usted me pida con orgullo—Blaze asintió. Jamás había sentido tanta confianza hacia alguien… fue él el primero en protegerle… y le perdonó la traición. Sí, apenas recordaba algo más acerca de aquella habitación blanca inundada en pitidos escalofriantes. Era acerca de ese tal Silver… él era de los malos y había estado apoyándolo. «¿Cómo pude haber caído tan bajo? Asistir y llorar por el enemigo. Fue algo imperdonable lo que hice… ahora sé por qué el recuerdo debía ser erradicado.»—No le fallaré, lo juro.

—No lo harás, mi dulce reina. Confío firmemente en ti. Sé que lo lograrás—sonrió The Boss finalmente con notable calidez por primera vez en varios años. En quince, para ser exactos. Al final, colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la chica, tal como lo había hecho hace diez años para expresarle su apoyo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡No es posible!—gritó Silver con enorme furia. Se había arrodillado frente el suelo pulcro de la carpa del circo al tiempo que su jefe le observaba con cierta preocupación.

—¡Silver, cadete! Tranquilícese, por favor… ¿Qué ocurrió?—Theo le tendió el bastón para ayudarle a levantarse; sin embargo, el erizo blanco rechazó el auxilio. Golpeó el suelo una y otra vez hasta casi quebrarse los nudillos.—No fue mi intención mostrarle ese recuerdo… no lo puedo controlar… lo siento de verdad, cadete.

—Señor… ¡esta esfera está maldita!

«Blaze… me encontré con ella una última vez… ¡pero estaba a punto de morir! ¿Por qué no pudo haber sucedido cuando recuperé la consciencia? ¡No me lo puedo perdonar…! ¡Blaze! ¿Dónde estás?»

—Vamos, Silver, cadete… respire hondo, guarde la calma que no es el fin del mundo—sugirió Theo, colocándose a la altura de su empleado adivino y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No lo es… es cierto. Blaze… ¡Debo encontrarla… aún hay tiempo! ¡Sí! ¡Sé dónde está… trabaja para Everfrost!—como por arte de magia, Silver the Hedgehog levantó la mirada con enorme ilusión, poniéndose de pie así y murmurando cosas para sí mismo—No sé cómo llegó a parar a ese lugar… pero todavía la puedo encontrar. ¡Por favor, necesito ideas!

—¡Dios santo, cadete! No pensará infiltrarse en Everfrost, ¿verdad? ¡Eso sería suicidio! Y a propósito, ¿quién es esta Blaze de la que habla?—inquirió Theo con la mano cubriéndole el mentón en signo de profunda cavilación mientras se ponía de pie junto a su empleado de la capa estrellada.

—Es la persona más especial de todo Mobius, señor… alguien con quien debí haber hablado hace un buen tiempo.—sonrió Silver, recuperándose de la conmoción de golpe. Se secó los ojos con la punta de su capa estrellada, cogió fuertemente su fiel esfera de cristal, le mandó un último saludo militar a su jefe y se marchó diciendo—¡Muchas gracias por todo, Míster Anderson! Si no vuelvo, por favor no me extrañe.

—No lo haría ni aunque lo intentara, cadete—bromeó el excéntrico y fastidioso equidna con cierta sonrisa nostálgica.—Es usted un tipo muy valiente, Silver. Muy valiente… o quizás muy torpe.

Aquel comentario jamás fue escuchado por el emocionado erizo blanco. Simplemente, la idea de infiltrarse en la base de Everfrost era demasiado arriesgada como para habérsele ocurrido por sus propios méritos. Pero ahora no existía nada arriesgado. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Blaze… tenían que arreglar las cosas… tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella de una vez por todas. Tal vez esa era su última oportunidad; en especial, cuando se era uno de los más buscados por el gobierno y se tenían los días contados.

Ese recuerdo de la bola de cristal le mostró todo lo que necesitaba saber: Blaze le visitó durante su último día de agonía, después de haber sido atacado accidentalmente por su compañero, Knuckles the Echidna, durante la investigación que se llevaba a cabo junto a los Chaotix, el mejor grupo de detectives de Mobius. Esa chica dejó aparte la seriedad que le caracterizaba para expresar lo que sentía por él… lloró por él. Y pensar que, de no haber sido por esa misma magnífica esfera, jamás se hubiera acordado de sus aventuras en Soleanna a lado de Sonic, Shadow y Amy Rose, de cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse al engañoso Mephiles the Dark y al exponencial Solaris; peripecias perdidas en el baúl del olvido, enterradas Sólo quedaba una duda… ¿cómo fue que Blaze pudo recuperar ese recuerdo también? ¡Bah, qué importa! Lo substancial es que está viva, que su paradero ha sido descubierto… que se encontrará con ella después de diez largos años de espera.

—¡Allá voy, Blaze!—vociferó Silver the Hedgehog eufórico, dejando salir toda la esperanza que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Ese gritó provocó un eco casi interminable; fue un sonido emocionante y lleno de ilusiones. Así pues, el inexperto erizo blanco cruzó el gran túnel subterráneo hacia la superficie a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de vista después de unos segundos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Sonic, por favor, ten mucho cuidado—advirtió Cream the Rabbit al erizo azul que tenía frente a él, del otro lado de un escritorio repleto de papeles. Éste le sonreía serenamente, extendiéndole el brazo para que le hiciera los respectivos análisis médicos. La coneja, uniformada en su bata blanca de laboratorio midió la presión con ayuda de uno de sus extraños instrumentos de hospital.

—No me irás a pinchar con esa aguja, ¿verdad?—preguntó Sonic con una mueca de desagrado en cuanto vio a su compañera sacar una jeringa de su botiquín.

—Es necesario que lo haga, todo Mobius te lo agradecerá… no te muevas—advirtió Cream procurando mantener la seriedad. Obtuvo en el acto una muestra de sangre que introdujo en un frasquito, guardando éste último dentro del bolso que había traído.

—No lo creo… casi todos me creen muerto, ¿recuerdas? Otros me consideran el ejemplo vivo de la frase "crea fama y échate a dormir". Ni que me importara, de todos modos… ¡Auch! ¿No habías terminado ya?—Sonic se agitó instintivamente en cuanto Cream le extrajo una nueva muestra de manera súbita, sacando una nueva aguja como por arte de magia.—Nunca me gustaron las jeringas.

—Yo aún no conozco a alguien a quien le gusten—sonrió pícaramente la coneja, levantándose del asiento de la oficina privada de Sonic the Hedgehog, la Agencia Hedge & Co Entertainment, la cual no había recibido ni un solo cliente desde que le descubrió reparando a cierta máquina caída con ayuda de ciertas personas…

Cream the Rabbit también creyó que el erizo azul los había traicionado a y vaya que se asustó increíblemente cuando le vio después de haber desaparecido un par de años; sin embargo, Sonic le calmó y le confió sus secretos. Todos menos uno… como fuese, el erizo azul aún no dejaba muy claras sus intenciones; no obstante, aún quedaba un residuo de bondad y justicia en aquella mirada férrea y poderosa que utilizaba últimamente. Por ello, aún le seguía… nada más por ello.

—Hey, Cream, ¿ocurre algo?—el erizo azul chasqueó los dedos por detrás de sus colosales pilas de papeles, provocando que la coneja despertara de su paseo por el mundo de las memorias.

—No… no es nada… sólo estaba pensando… Sonic, ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? Han sido quince años tan difíciles… y no confío nada en ÉL. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser nuestro aliado?—esa era la cuestión más inquietante para Cream, una que Sonic se había rehusado a contestar desde el principio.

—La confianza es lo más importante en nuestro grupo, no lo olvides. Confía en mí.—respondió únicamente sin mayor exaltación, mirando distraídamente al techo mientras se acomodaba el bombín verde sobre su oreja.—Además, no es un hombre TAN malo. Quiero decir, supongo que yo también querría destruir y conquistar al mundo si se hubieran burlado de mis sueños e ideales… y también supongo que sólo le hizo falta una pizca de tolerancia. Y uno o dos amigos. Es lo mismo con Scourge, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Té?

—No, gracias—rechazó la coneja, mirando con cierta desconfianza la taza que le había tendido el erizo.

—Bueno, de lo que te pierdes—sin decir más, Sonic the Hedgehog se bebió el contenido entero de la taza de una sola vez y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse al encuentro con Blaze.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Sonic—repitió la chica, bajo los efectos de la consternación. Se hallaba sumamente nerviosa, y más aún cuando no podría hacer demasiado para ayudar a sus amigos aquella noche. Sintió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ni ocultar tanto nerviosismo frente a su esposo, Miles Prower. Sería bastante difícil… no obstante, recordó que aún le quedaba realizar su misión más importante: curar a Mobius de aquella epidemia.

—Volveré—sonrió a manera de despedida Sonic the Hedgehog y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaba allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Blaze, ¿cuánto tiempo? Tenemos que hablar… —«No… no puedo presentarme así»—¡Blaze, tengo que decirte algo muy importante! No… uhm… ¿Qué tal, Blaze? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La gente que pasaba a su lado le mandaba una mirada desconfiada. La mayoría le miraba raro. Pero aún así, a él no le parecía importar. Bueno, en realidad, estaba demasiado concentrado ideando alguna forma de presentarse ante ella que no parecía ni percatarse de sus alrededores. Hablaba consigo mismo de forma tan vehemente que era imposible no atraer atención. Y no se diga de esa capa estrellada… ese atuendo estrafalario y su gran peinado. A decir verdad, éste último no podía distinguirse; la capucha de adivino lo impedía. Sí, Silver the Hedgehog no tenía planeado llamar la atención de Everfrost, y la mejor forma de llegar a Square Central sin ser advertido era ocultando su rostro. Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿podrá lograrlo?

Adentrémonos un poco más y quizá lo descubramos.

—¡Por las barbas de mi abuelo!—exclamó él de pronto. Le pareció ver a algún sujeto sospechoso dando la vuelta hacia la izquierda. Y bueno, ¿qué puede tener de sospechoso alguien que se dirige hacia allá?

Pues pasa que aquel individuo dejó un rastro de color verde, como una línea fugaz que se disipó al segundo... Pero quién sabe, no era nada fácil saberlo. Ese tipo pasó demasiado rápido, casi como un rayo. No fue extraño notar que nadie más pudiera captar la imagen. Los transeúntes nocturnos sólo tenían ojos para el individuo encapuchado que paseaba junto a ellos… aquel que, seguramente, hubiera tenido menos ojos encima de haber andado sin disfraz.

—Hmm… qué raro.—la intersección hacia la izquierda conducía hacia las bases gubernamentales, justo a donde él mismo se dirigía. Pero qué raro… ésa era la entrada trasera; un hueco desapercibido por los centinelas que había sido descubierto con ayuda de los Chaotix hace algunos años. Un hueco en la base muy difícil de encontrar y bastante práctico para los casos de fuerza mayor donde fuera necesario infiltrarse a ese endemoniado edificio… ese era el caso ideal, precisamente. Pero alguien más sabía de esa entrada secreta… Y ya era muy noche. Las horas de visita de los prisioneros habían acabado hace un buen tiempo, y ésa es la única razón por la que el acceso es permitido a los civiles durante el día.

Sí, quizás si aquél no hubiera sido Silver, esa mancha verde que cruzó la calle fugazmente hubiera sido dejada en paz. De cualquier forma, ese detalle se encaminó hacia el mismo destino, así que no había mucho que perder si le seguía el rastro…

—¡Pero Blaze es más importante!

«Pero debe tratarse de algún malandrín escurridizo…»

—Pero Blaze…

«De seguro es un maleante… alguien que trama una fechoría. Tendrás que ir a detenerlo… ¡La justicia siempre es primero!»

—Ya me hiciste dudar…

«¿Yo te he hecho dudar o tú te hiciste dudar?»

—Oye, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. Ambos sabemos que sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación que requiere de alguien con quién discutir para llegar a una conclusión adecuada. ¡Tonto!

«¿Yo soy el tonto? ¿O tú eres el tonto?»

—No caeré en tu juego, si eso es lo que quieres. Ahora iré directo a detener a ese maleante que trama alguna fechoría, porque la justicia siempre va primero. ¿Qué piensas al respecto, badulaque?

«Uff… ¿por lo menos sabes qué es un badulaque?»

—Sí… lo que tú eres.

«Oye, ¿ya te has dado cuenta de que tu peinado se parece mucho a una hierba que puede hacer muy feliz a la gente…?»

—¡Relámpagos y truenos!

«Me lo imaginé…»

En fin, esos brazaletes dorados no estaban en sus muñecas por pura cuestión de adorno, eh. Servían para encargarse de esa clase de asuntos que requerían de la psicoquinesis, como aquél, precisamente. Sin perder mayor tiempo, Silver the Hedgehog se movilizó como una centella directo hacia la callejuela oeste, muy ante la exaltación de los peatones que no hicieron más que menear la cabeza en signo de desaprobación y murmurar cosas malas acerca del que se abría paso entre vehículos, robots y demás obstáculos urbanos.

Silver asomó la cabeza hacia el callejón antes de poner un pie en éste. Fue cuando lo vio…

«¡Scourge, ese desgraciado!»

Un erizo verde con complejo de superioridad y una chaqueta negra inspeccionó la zona con cierta dedicación. Llevaba encima una barra de acero con la que jugueteaba naturalmente, restregándola contra las endebles paredes en busca de alguna reacción. Eso era algo que no se ve todos los días. Scourge the Hedgehog había salido de su escondite nuevamente para regresar a la base trasera de Everfrost, el lugar que menos le hubiera convenido visitar en todo Mobius… ¿o no?

Scourge pareció echarle un vistazo a algo pequeño y viejo que no tenía entre sus manos hace unos momentos. Algo como un pequeño libro; repasó sus páginas un par de veces, sonrió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chamarra sin mayor demora. Después de todo, partió a gran velocidad hacia el edificio con todo y su bastón plateado, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Silver de asustarlo o algo así.

El erizo blanco tuvo más claro que nunca que, en efecto, el sujeto sospechoso era un maleante que tramaba alguna fechoría. ¿Pero qué podía ser? La respuesta no iba a caerle del cielo, por supuesto. La base gubernamental se hallaba a menos de un kilómetro de esa callejuela y, sin embargo, la zona podía considerarse ya como desierta sin miedo a caer en una equivocación. Ya era poco más de la medianoche, era lógico. De cualquier forma, no había tiempo que perder… ese tal Scourge era un sujeto malo y era el deber de un héroe, amante de la justicia, detenerle, así que Silver the Hedgehog hizo lo posible por alcanzarle, escabulléndose por entre las murallas urbanas con sigilo.

El área sólo constaba de horribles casas destrozadas, viejas y abandonadas que sólo podían servir de fortaleza para proteger el centro de cualquiera que pretendiera llegar a éste desde los costados o la parte trasera. Claro, si se tiene la suficiente suerte y un poco de psicoquinesis, es posible alcanzar el destino sin mayores contratiempos…

Silver se escabulló por entre los estrechos muros de aquel cruel laberinto citadino, siguiendo muy de cerca las pisadas de Scourge the Hedgehog, quien no parecía percatarse de que alguien le seguía. El malvado erizo verde se detenía ocasionalmente para verificar algo en aquel cuaderno que llevaba, como si de un mapa se tratara, y avanzaba confianzudamente hacia el edificio, siempre golpeando, a manera de vandalismo, los artículos a su alrededor con el bastón. Mientras tanto, Silver aprovechó para improvisar alguna clase de emboscada; no obstante, su objetivo volvió a escurrírsele de las manos. Scourge dio vuelta hacia el callejón derecho y justo cuando el justiciero erizo blanco se disponía a continuar pisándole los talones, alguien de lo menos esperado se topó con él.

—Chico Silver… ¡gracias al cielo! Al fin, alguien conocido.

—Eh… ¿Rouge? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Silver en respuesta con gran extrañeza. Alargó el cuello, intentando ver más allá de los hombros de Rouge the Bat, pero ya no había rastro alguno de Scourge.

—Es… es que ya es muy tarde y Tommy no ha regresado.—contestó Rouge con las manos juntas y volteando rápidamente hacia sus lados.—¿No lo habrás, Silver?

—No… Rouge… es que estoy buscando a Scourge. ¡Puedo jurar que lo acabo de ver pasar por aquí!

—¿Ah, sí? Yo no he visto pasar a nadie.—la murciélago se cruzó de brazos y le miró a los ojos.

—Pero… ¡pero yo lo vi! Debió haber pasado justo por aquí—la mayor duda que tenía Silver fue por qué Rouge podría estar buscando a su hijo en ese horrible lugar desierto. Nadie en su sano juicio puede tener razones para visitar ese lugar… bueno su propio caso era una historia diferente… pero… Scourge, había atravesado ese callejón y Rouge, por alguna razón apareció en este mismo. Es imposible que no se hubieran encontrado… ¿o había alguna otra posibilidad?

—De verdad que no he visto pasar nada más sospechoso que mi propia sombra, palabra de Rouge the Bat, querido.—sonrió ella, acercándose a Silver. Éste parecía muy confundido… ¿cómo podía sonreír así si se supone que buscaba a su hijo adoptivo? Al parecer, ella se había olvidado de este detalle, por lo que, unos segundos después, hizo una mueca de preocupación.—Pero te digo que no puedo encontrar a Tommy en ninguna parte… éste era el último lugar que me quedaba por buscar y…

Uh… bueno, parecía que, después de todo, sí estaba buscando a su hijo adoptivo y no había visto a nadie pasar por ahí. Pero Tommy… ¿dónde había quedado? ¡Ah, sí! Lo había olvidado, mas pronto lo recordó… debía encontrarse en aquella carpa subterránea con Mr. Anderson. Le había conmocionado tanto el recuerdo que había presenciado sobre Blaze que se olvidó de todo lo demás y partió en seguida.

—Ya… sí lo he visto. Sé dónde está… en una base subterránea, no muy lejos de aquí. Hay una entrada escondida a lado de un basurero y al final del túnel encontrarás una especie de circo… El Espectacular Circo Spark. Ahora debo ir…—Silver dio unos pasos presurosos hacia el otro extremo del callejón, motivado enormemente por su posible reencuentro con Blaze y también para ver qué era lo que tramaba Scourge; sin embargo, Rouge le detuvo un poco más.

—¡Espera, Silver, querido! Es que yo… no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Podrías guiarme?

—¿Ah? No creo que… quiero decir… tengo un asunto muy importante que atender… tengo que alcanzar a ese desgraciado de Scourge y…

—Pero ya está muy oscuro y andar por aquí es muy peligroso. Necesito que me acompañes, querido. Por favor.—esta vez, Rouge parecía más dispuesta a retener a Silver que pedirle ayuda. No había muchos indicios que aprobaran esa teoría; mantenía una mirada preocupada… pero, ella, ¿tenerle miedo a la noche? ¿Pedir compañía para llegar al Espectacular Circo Spark, cuya publicidad había sido repartida en la ciudad entera? Eso no era natural. Siempre se había caracterizado por su fortaleza, astucia e independencia…

—¿Hola?—Rouge contestó inmediatamente a la llamada de su teléfono móvil, provocando que su expresión preocupada cambiara rápidamente a una sonrisa aliviada. Lo que fuese que le dijeron del otro lado de la línea, era alguna buena noticia, seguramente. Colgó finalmente y se disculpó de Silver.—Siento mucho haberte detenido, querido. Ya debo irme…

—Espera… ¿qué fue éso?—pero ya no obtuvo respuesta. Rouge se adentró en la oscuridad envolvente de ese laberinto de casas abandonadas y desapareció sin contestar.

—Bueno… eso sí que fue raro.

«Creo que ya tengo una muy buena razón para no tener hijos… es demasiada responsabilidad.»

¡Pero cuánto le había retenido la madre preocupada! De seguro, Scourge ya estaba dentro de la base, llevando a cabo alguna clase de plan malévolo… ¡pero allí debía estar Blaze! ¿Y si llegaban a enfrentarse? Ella saldría lastimada y… no, no podía permitirlo. Jamás.

Salió disparado como una bala hacia las faldas del edificio, donde un centenar de esferas robóticas husmeaban en busca de presas nocturnas. Es aquella trampilla hacia el desagüe la que conduce hacia el interior; sin embargo, ésta ya estaba abierta, indicando claramente que alguien ya se había colado por ella. Scourge the Hedgehog, para ser más específicos.

Silver no se vio tan seguro de adentrarse a un túnel apestoso y oscuro de nuevo al principio, pero una vez dentro, el malestar se pasaba. Fue cuestión de unos cinco minutos atravesar el canal para llegar a la cisterna y de ésta, llegar a las oficinas inferiores. Había un silencio insoportable dentro de aquella sala, repleta de cientos de escritorios con sus respectivos monitores y ni una pizca de iluminación, lo cual no era mucho problema. El aura brillante que sus brazaletes despedían le permitía andar sin mayor problema hacia el piso superior. Se sentía como un espía de las películas durante su primera misión. Hacía mucho que no se dedicaba a una misión para salvar al mundo… pero claro que lo hacía por ella. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, ahora que había madurado; sabía más que nunca lo que quería y si alguien se interponía en su camino, pues… ni siquiera él sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer en respuesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scourge the Hedgehog entró a una nueva sala colosal, la más grande de todo el edificio. Contenía enormes estantes de cajones metálicos numerados, cada uno cerrado bajo llave. Era un gran almacén, una sala repleta de tesoros de inescrutable valor. Pero además, todas las pistas indicaban que en esa bóveda se guardaban las armas más poderosas que el gobierno posee. Eso le había dicho el Dr. Ivo Robotnik hace quince años, cuando lo liberó de su prisión dimensional: que en ese edificio se albergarían los cimientos del nuevo Imperio y también se cobijaría el resto de esos artículos que cargó dentro de una bolsa de tela el día de la conquista. El doctor, muy ingenuo, le habló de cada arma: un jarrón que podía matar a un pueblo entero, o una llave o una esfera insignificante… incluso le obsequió una de ellas para poder capturar a Sonic the Hedgehog. Pero los intereses cambiaron, junto con los planes… sobre todo, después de haber sido interrumpido por ese tal Shadow y haber sido enviado a un basurero colindante a una callejuela junto con Rouge the Bat, lejos de la punta de la torre, donde bien pudo haber sellado el destino de su archienemigo. Todo parecía indicar que sus planes habían fracasado terriblemente; sin embargo, surgió una oportunidad… un plan de emergencia y ese mismo día se encargaría de darle los últimos detalles a su estrategia maestra, volviéndose invencible y triunfando sobre todos aquellos que alguna vez se le opusieron. Y matar, por supuesto, a Sonic the Hedgehog. Ahora sí lo lograría.

Pero ese anillo iba primero. Lo tenían escondido en aquella bóveda y, desde que le habían dicho de lo que era capaz, su ambición por él no tuvo fronteras. Era el artículo con la propuesta más seductora de todas… y sí, era parte crucial en su plan. Así que…

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae a estos lugares, Verde?

—Vaya, vaya… parece que no has aprendido nada en estos últimos años, Azul.—Scourge se dio la vuelta con su lanza en alto para encontrarse con el mismísimo Sonic the Hedgehog, a sus espaldas. Éste le miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada, y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como si lo tuviera todo bajo control.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Scourge.—Sonic se acercó lentamente hacia su odiado rival, lo que puso a éste alerta. Era un área complicada, repleta de obstáculos de por medio…

—Esto va a ser divertido—sonrió Scourge en respuesta, tocándose el hombro y estirando su cuello, listo para luchar.—Pero es extraño… ¿qué pasó con tus amiguitos? ¿Se perderán de la fiesta?

—Ah, no te preocupes por ellos, Scourge. Hoy vengo sólo.—entonces Sonic simplemente bufó y echó un vistazo a la sala entera con cierta expectación, siempre bajo una extrema serenidad.

—Qué lástima, de lo que se pierden—el erizo verde se lanzó al ataque, propinando un buen puñetazo directo en la cara de Sonic, quien no metió ni una mano siquiera. La fuerza del impacto le derribó hacia el estante metálico opuesto, provocando un estruendo impresionante.—Sé que no puedes esperar a que te derrote, pero primero tengo que encargarme de un asunto.

Convencido de que se había deshecho por unos momentos de su enemigo, Scourge se apresuró a inspeccionar cada estante y cada cajón, abriéndolos de un tajo con ayuda de su bastón luminoso. No había cosas de mayor interés; sólo Rings, documentos, títulos de propiedad, planos… nada de eso le era de utilidad. Fue hasta que llegó al corredor norte donde halló la puerta circular de una nueva bóveda. Podía percibirse un rastro de energía muy fuerte que provenía de su interior. Allí debían guardarse esas armas… o eso decía el cuadernillo.

Hundió la punta de su lanza en la dura superficie de la compuerta dorada, logrando crear sólo un pequeño hueco. Iba a requerir más tiempo para perforar la entrada lo suficiente…

—Scourge, no te saldrás con la tuya. Hoy no, al menos. De eso estoy seguro.—afirmó una voz serena a sus espaldas de nueva cuenta. Sonic se había recuperado, aunque no había ni signos de golpes o algo parecido. Estaba como nuevo.

—Parece que nunca tienes suficiente. Bueno, me estarías obligando a matarte antes de tiempo… pero veo que no hay otro remedio. ¡Muere!—el erizo verde se dedicó de lleno a atacar a su archienemigo azul, repartiendo estocadas a diestra y siniestra con ayuda de su lanza metálica, aunque esta vez, su rival esquivó cada uno de los ataques sin mayor dificultad.

De pronto, un enorme puño la cayó encima a Scourge, desequilibrándolo unos segundos. Pero no había sido Sonic the Hedgehog. El golpe provino de un lado contrario.

—De verdad creo que no hay ni a quién apoyar… pero hoy tú eres el enemigo común, Scourge… otra vez.—murmuró Knuckles the Echidna con su puño fuertemente cerrado en alto y la cabeza baja. Sonreía a manera de provocación.

—A un lado, Knuckles. De este asunto me encargo yo.—le interrumpió Sonic tajantemente, acomodándose su bombín verde.

—No importa a quién me enfrente. Mis rivales siempre mueren—rio Scourge, tomando la forma de una esfera y asestando un golpe a cada uno de los antiguos compañeros.

—Demonios, Sonic. ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decirme después de mis días en prisión?—gritó irónicamente el equidna, recuperándose de la caída.

—Si pretendes que me sorprenda por tu regreso, no lo haré. Y será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo… no me gustaría que salieras lastimado de aquí.

—De acuerdo, creo que no me dejan otra opción—musitó Scourge al ver que sus ataques no surtieron el efecto que deseaba. Empuñó su lanza luminosa y en un santiamén, su cuerpo entero cambió a un color oscuro; hasta sus globos oculares se oscurecieron y comenzó a irradiar energía en cantidades desproporcionadas.—Es hora de morir.

—¡Qué diablos!—exclamó Knuckles, sobresaltándose ante la súbita transformación de Super Scourge.—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso sin una esmeralda?

—Ja, eso nadie lo puede hacer.—dijo Sonic en respuesta, virando hacia el corredor más próximo para ocultarse de la nueva amenaza.—Yo no caigo tan fácil, eh.

—Vamos, salgan de donde quiera que estén, par de sabandijas. ¿Querían jugar rudo, no?—decía Scourge desde algún rincón de la habitación, arrojando y destruyendo cada estante metálico sin ningún esfuerzo en lo absoluto. Cada grupo de cajones era echado a parte, despilfarrando sus contenidos en el suelo con sonidos explosivos.—Ajá, allí estás. ¿Tú serás el primero?

Scourge se aproximó repentinamente a Knuckles, quien opuso toda la resistencia posible, mas no pudo soltarse.

—Te lo advertí Knuckles…—bramó Sonic, saliendo por detrás del contenedor en el que se escondía para el encuentro con su rival. Por primera vez, dejó aparte su expresión serena, cambiándola por una mirada molesta hacia el súper erizo.

—Sabía que sólo así saldrías. Y bien, ¿cómo negociaremos?—el erizo malvado, ahora de color púrpura, tomó a Knuckles por el cuello, dispuesto a asesinarlo ahí mismo ante su rival.—¿Tu vida por la de este inútil?

—Ja, me das risa Scourge—respondió Sonic después de unos segundos, sonriendo de nuevo pícaramente.—Adelante, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No caeré en tu juego.

—Como quieras—con una última mirada y una sonrisa malvada, Scourge centró su atención en el cuello rojo que estrujaba, ignorando los movimientos y quejidos de su dueño.

—¡Sonic…! ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves?—jadeó con esfuerzo el equidna.—Lo… lo sabía… traidor una vez… traidor para siempre…

—Un momento.—Sonic tenía una mirada pensativa. Su pequeña sonrisa no se había borrado, pero, al parecer, las palabras de Knuckles le habían hecho reflexionar sobre algo.

Scourge rió. Estaba esperando cualquier palabra del erizo para detenerse, pues para él no existía mayor trofeo que la vida de Sonic the Hedgehog.

—Sonic… ¿qué vas a hacer?—carraspeó el equidna rojo al ser liberada la presión de su cuello.

—Me quieres a mí, ¿no es así, Scourge? Pero… digo, nunca has demostrado que eres mejor que yo de manera justa. Siempre te has valido de artimañas… ¿por qué no te jugamos a la par, sin transformaciones, como la última vez?

—¿Por quién me tomas, azul? ¿Por un tonto?—Scourge le dirigió una mirada horrible, de odio; sin embargo, empezó a reír descontroladamente. Fue una carcajada estruendosa de superioridad. Arrojó a Knuckles ala pared más distante, como si de un muñeco se hubiera tratado, pero al menos lo dejó vivo. El malvado erizo, con toda y su aura oscura se aproximó hacia un infranqueable Sonic hasta quedar cara a cara. Ambos se miraron fijamente; uno, con una sonrisa detestable; el otro, el azul, con una mirada seria y fría.—Yo seré el rey absoluto de todas las dimensiones… no cometo el mismo error dos veces.

De pronto, Sonic sintió un dolor frío e insoportable en el estómago. Bajó la mirada para presenciar una barra de hierro luminosa perforándole el abdomen. Levantó la vista, observó la sonrisa terrible en el rostro de Scourge the Hedgehog con horror y, simplemente exhaló un último aire. La lanza le fue extraída lenta y agónicamente y lo último que el erizo azul pudo ver, fue a a su rival retirándose hacia la bóveda frontal, cargando ese bastón impregnado en sangre y un Knuckles inconsciente tirado en una esquina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: La laringitis es horrible. Y bueno, qué mal me he sentido últimamente… Liz, gracias por haber conversado conmigo durante la enfermedad… creo.

En fin, este capítulo iba a ser más largo originalmente, pero viendo que se, probablemente, la longitud sería del doble, decidí dividirlo en dos, por lo que en el próximo se verá el final de esta situación y el siguiente será el final. Y creo que me tomaré un tiempo para reflexionar… no me he sentido bien últimamente; han sido semanas muy estresantes y decepcionantes para mí. Pero bueno, escribir y practicar es mi vida, así que espero poder recuperarme pronto para que no haya hiato en la siguiente parte. Ejem… como sea. En sus comentarios, me dijeron que se ha vuelto bastante confusa la historia… y sí, my mistake. Creo que ha sido este cambio repentino de puntos de vista; iniciando con Tommy en primera persona, luego con Silver en tercera, regresando a primera y ahora otra vez en tercera… pero bueno, simplemente sentí la necesidad de revelar unas cosas antes que otras. Ejemplo; lo de Tommy apareciendo de pronto en un lugar lejano no se explica porque eso daría una pista crucial para los siguiente. O sea, si se revela cómo llegó ahí, pues… digamos que ya se descubriría quién es el antagonista principal… y eso no lo pienso revelar hasta llegar casi al desenlace. Enfine, gracias a todos por sus comentarios… no tengo mucho tiempo de por medio, así que ya debo irme. Y reitero, este capítulo no acaba así, ya casi tengo la "segunda parte", así que probablemente actualizaré rápido.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Ganando la batalla

IX

Si hay algo desagradable en el mundo, eso es mancharse las manos con sangre… y más si es sangre de tu peor enemigo. Esa sustancia desagradable no se quita de la tela blanca de los guantes con tu detergente promedio. Pero no importa mucho si piensas ser el próximo rey del mundo, así podrás comprarte todos los guantes que te vengan en gana, por supuesto y eso es precisamente en lo que Scourge the Hedgehog estaba a punto de convertirse…

* * *

—¿Blaze?—dijo Silver. Primero había pensado en gritar, pero creyó que aquello sería inconveniente… ¿y si Scourge lo oía y lo mataba? Bah, claro que no. Mas, por si acaso, prefirió no gritar. No quería llamar mucho la atención.

Había sido tanta la sorpresa de haberla visto en aquel recuerdo después de su misteriosa desaparición durante la conquista de Eggman que la incógnita no lo pudo dejar en paz. Al principio, por supuesto, no se conocían y el incidente que fue reemplazado en la línea del tiempo quizá no lo hubiera podido recordar jamás, por lo tanto, debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad, ahora que se le presentaba…

El presente se modificó gracias al sacrificio de Blaze, después de lo que ocurrió al enfrentar a Iblis, después del incidente del Iblis Trigger y el engaño de Mephiles the Dark… Ahora que lo pensaba…

—¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo?

«Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Quiero decir, ese tipo tenía un aura oscura y nada confiable… ¡y no se diga de su rostro! Parecía el demonio en persona… ¡pero allá vas tú, a creerle todo lo que te dijo!»

—Está bien, ya entendí. Soy un torpe. Pero al menos salvamos al mundo, ¿eh?

«Bueno, si tú lo dices… Y a propósito, ¿quién es esta Blaze de la que tanto hablas? No es que no sepa… digo, soy tu propia mente. Sólo me dio por ver uno o dos _flashbacks_, si no te molesta.»

—Ah, cómo olvidarlo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Al principio, ninguno de los dos nos llevábamos cordialmente, podría decirse… y la verdad es que nunca nos imaginamos que podíamos llegar a sembrar una gran amistad… Ah, sí, ¡qué buenos tiempos…!

«¿Pero qué no vivías en un futuro distópico y horrible…?»

—Cállate y escucha... ¡Oh, sí, eran buenos tiempos! Su llegada fue algo… sorpresiva, así que entonces…

* * *

—Hey, Silver. ¿Quién es la chica nueva?—preguntó alguno de los compañeros de clase adyacentes al joven erizo blanco.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? No tengo la menor idea.—contestó éste

—Sólo basta con que la miren para darse cuenta que no es de las civilizadas. ¡Ve cómo se viste!—comentó una de las chicas a un lado.

—Me enteré que no tiene poderes psicoquinéticos… ¡vaya _freak_!_—_agregó una segunda joven.

—Y además, es de aquellas que se creen más inteligentes cuando ignoran nuestras críticas constructivas.—rió un tercer estudiante.—La verdad es que si le decimos que es una _freak,_ ¡es porque es una _freak! _Debería escuchar y aceptarlo, pero no; sólo te lanza una mirada horrible y finge que no te hace caso… ¡Yo sé cuando un comentario duele…!

—Ya entendimos tu punto—cortó Silver desde su área en la sala, observando detenidamente a la gata lila en el extremo opuesto. Estaba parada, de brazos cruzados y sola, sin hacer nada más que bajar la mirada o darle la espalda a los que se tomaban la molestia de hacerle una de esas famosas "críticas constructivas" de tres palabras… «¿Qué tal, _freak_?»—¿En serio es todo lo que dicen? Me gustaría saber un poco más de ella.

—¡No lo hagas, Silver! Dicen que la gente que se le acerca demasiado termina _encendida_… literalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres con éso?

—¿Por qué crees que nadie se le ha aproximado? Esa gata es una verdadera fiera. No tiene psicoquinesis, sino piroquinesis: un arma mortal.—explicó la alumna más brillante del aula.—No te gustaría terminar con esa gloriosa melena tuya incinerándose en unos segundos, ¿verdad?

Silver bajó la mirada, pensativo. De alguna forma, sentía algo de lástima por la nueva chica. Bueno, ella no tuvo la culpa de nacer con esos poderes en un mundo psíquico, ¿o sí? Además, todos sus compañeros parecían bastante seguros de lo que decían…

«No, espera. Deben estar exagerando… quizá debería intentar no confiar tanto en ellos por esta vez.»

El erizo se levantó de una buena vez, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió lentamente hacia la chica nueva con cierta desconfianza.

—¡No lo hagas, Silver! ¡Te asesinará!—gritó al unísono su grupo con sonrisas curiosas.

—Será interesante ver a la anormal quemando vivo al ingenuo, ¿no?

—Y también será la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar lo peligroso que puede ser albergar a un fenómeno en nuestro grupo. Quizá sirva para quitarnos de encima a esa clase de gente para siempre.

«Vamos, Silver. Es sólo una alumna nueva, no hay nada de qué desconfiar… Tan sólo me acercaré, luego un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" y me voy.»

—¡Largo de aquí fenómeno!—gritó de pronto uno de los bravucones del salón de la forma más hostil imaginable. Se dirigía hacia la chica nueva. Pero ella, lejos de dejarse amilanar, le sostuvo una mirada fría y férrea.—¡Te digo que te quites, que estorbas!

«Eso sí. Es muy valiente de su parte, debo admitirlo».

—¡Ya vete de una vez, nadie te quiere!—intervino un colega del bravucón.—Estás sola y rechazada; ¡eres un peligro para la sociedad! Si eres inteligente, te marcharás y nos ahorrarás tiempo a todos…

Un considerable grupo de alumnos se había formado ya alrededor de la felina; cada uno con miradas llenas de odio, agitando sus puños y gritando violentamente.

—¿Por qué demonios no hablas?—le encaró de nuevo el agresor, mostrándole un puño a la chica nueva, quien era bastante pequeña en comparación.—¿Acaso te quieres hacer la lista? ¿Piensas que con ignorarnos a todos saldrás ilesa de ésta?

Silver no supo qué clase de pensamientos cruzaban en la mente de la gata durante ese instante, pues se mantuvo serena, sin retroceder un solo paso ante el temido grandulón de la clase. Ni siquiera él mismo hubiera podido mantenerse así sin mojar los pantalones… bueno, si los usara. Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear siquiera, ni tampoco decir palabra. ¿Cómo diablos podía soportar tanta presión? ¡No se dejaba intimidar ni ante un salón entero de salvajes aprendices de la psicoquinesis!

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Largo de aquí!—volvió a bramar el gigantón.—La gente como tú le da asco a todos, ¿no lo entiendes? Te lo advierto de una vez; si no te mueves, tendré que recurrir a… esto—con sólo chasquear los dedos, una porción de energía azulada se apareció en toda su palma.

Pronto, cada uno de los miembros de la hostil muchedumbre le imitó. Cada guante con peculiar patrón y un brazalete dorado se impregnó de aquella aura psíquica, lista para ser usada en contra de un solo individuo.

«¿Qué piensas hacer, Silver? Si no haces algo pronto, esto se convertirá en una carnicería…»

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Aquí va una muestra de lo mucho que te queremos, fenómeno…!

—¡Alto!—el justiciero erizo blanco intervino justo a tiempo, colocándose frente a la nueva alumna y el temido bravucón del grupo.—Disculpen… pero, eh… je, je… ¿podríamos todos nosotros calmarnos y…?

—¡Ah, pero si es el pequeño Silver! Tal vez ya te diste cuenta, pero, por si no… estás en mi camino y en el de todos los demás. ¡Muévete!—le escupió soberbiamente el agresor, apoyado por varias docenas de alumnos más.

—E-este… n-no…—murmuró Silver, perdiendo toda la valentía y el sentido de justicia que había adquirido en ese mismo segundo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡No! Dije que no.—el erizo blanco miró atentamente cada uno de los rostros enemigos. Eran todos sus compañeros contra él… pero no. No estaba solo. Estaba la felina a sus espaldas, así que ya eran dos. De pronto, se mostró inseguro y agregó bajo cierto nerviosismo unas palabras más.—Quiero decir… ejem… ustedes no quieren gastar su energía así, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah, no?—desafió el mismo enemigo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya quítate de una vez, Silver. ¿Quién te crees ayudando a esta fenómeno?—gritó alguien de entre la muchedumbre.

—Ejem… disculpen, pero… no creo que su nombre sea Fenómeno.—sonrió nerviosamente Silver, aún indispuesto a moverse de su lugar.—Eh… ¿cómo te llamas?—Silver volteó por encima de sus hombros para echarle un vistazo amistoso a la chica que defendía.

—Eso no te incumbe—respondió ella con una mirada seria ante la expresión de sorpresa de Silver.

—¿Cómo se siente eso, alfeñique?—rió el abusador.—¿Ahora ves a lo que nos referimos? ¡Por eso esta gente es la escoria de la sociedad y debe ser erradicada!

—¡No!—Silver hizo como si su protegida no hubiera dicho nada y mantuvo su posición.—No pueden hacer eso…

—¿Y por qué no, me gustaría saber?

—Pues porque… ella aún no les ha hecho nada.

—Y supongo que quieres que esperemos hasta que haga algo. ¡Entiende y no seas necio! ¿Esperaremos hasta que destruya la ciudad más de lo que ya está, o aún peor, que mate a alguien?

—¡Ella no sería capaz de matar a alguien!—saltó Silver, mirando de reojo a los impacientes seguidores de las peleas que no dejaban de apuntar a ambos con sus auras psíquicas.

—Por lo visto, eres un poco torpe.—esta vez no fue nadie de la hostil muchedumbre, sino la misma felina lila que se había mantenido tranquila ante la situación. Se dirigía a Silver, aunque no perdió la expresión severa.—En primer lugar, yo nunca pedí que me ayudaras. En segundo, no puedo concebir que seas tan ingenuo como para arriesgarte defendiendo a alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

—No me importa lo que digas. Yo te defenderé porque… porque es lo correcto. ¡Es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto a estos abusadores!—insistió Silver con una sonrisilla endeble. Sin duda alguna, pensó, aquello era lo más tonto y arriesgado que había hecho en su vida… ni siquiera sabía por qué ayudaba a esa malagradecida; mas, simplemente, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tu noviecita?—azuzó el bravucón de nuevo. La felina levantó la vista agresivamente al escuchar eso mientras que Silver se limitó a titubear.—Si por algo estamos sumidos en esta situación catastrófica es por el fuego… ¡por ese maldito fuego!

El líder de los abusadores apuntó firmemente con el dedo índice a la chica piroquinética al tiempo que el resto de sus seguidores gritaban «¡Maldito fuego!».

—Es cierto, Silver—puntualizó una de las chicas que estaba con él hace unos momentos.—Jamás detendremos a Iblis con esta clase de… de fenómenos.

—Se acabó su tiempo y nuestra paciencia. ¡Largo de aquí!—la mayoría de los jóvenes Mobianos psicoquinéticos hizo uso de su aura azulada sobre la nueva chica; sin embargo, Silver se interpuso, escudándola con sus propios poderes.

—¡Dije que a un lado, torpe!—masculló en seguida el mayor enemigo, amplificando la fuerza de su energía para apartar de una vez al valeroso erizo blanco. Los demás le imitaron.

—¡Argh…! No dejaré…—Silver nunca antes se había metido en un problema tan profundo. Estaba luchando él solo contra su grupo entero de compañeros con el afán de defender a una chica que ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante sus esfuerzos. Sacó a flote cada céntimo de su energía y contuvo cada ráfaga psíquica que le caía encima. Resistió un par de minutos. Pero eran como treinta contra uno, debía agotarse en algún momento.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando creyó que caería indudablemente que una serie de ráfagas ardientes diezmaron a la muchedumbre revoltosa. Unos gritaron «¡Ah!», otros, «¡Ugh!» y otros más «¡Yeeargh!», pues varios flamazos amenazaron con incendiar sus rostros y los alrededores.

—¿Q-qué…?—esa imagen jamás podría borrarse de la mente del erizo blanco. La chica felina no se había ni movido de su posición y así se había encargado de ahuyentar a todos los enemigos. Ese poder… vaya que era fuerte. Y, al parecer, los compañeros que le advirtieron acerca del peligro que significaba acercársele demasiado decían la verdad…

—Gracias por la ayuda, pero no la necesito. No necesito de nadie que me defienda… yo puedo sola.—aclaró la gata dirigiéndole lo que parecía una sonrisa. Su primer y apenas notoria sonrisa, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Silver creyó al principio que aquélla no era capaz de gesticular expresión similar, mas se equivocó. De alguna forma, sintió curiosidad por saber un poco más acerca de aquella chica. Cuando ésta se disponía a marcharse al fin, procurando no pisar a los compañeros inconscientes, Silver le detuvo para hacer una última pregunta.

—¡E-espera…! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—no sabía si debía clasificarse a él mismo como un fenómeno más. Al parecer, todos los demás detestaban a la gente como aquella chica, pero él no. ¿Sería porque él mismo se sentía anormal de alguna forma? No estaba seguro de nada… ni siquiera confiaba en que sobreviviría a los días próximos, ni mucho menos cuando los ataques de Iblis se volvían más frecuentes y letales…

—Blaze—murmuró la gata, recuperando la expresión seria e inmutable que ya era habitual y alejándose definitivamente. Quizá ni ella ni su piroquinesis eran malas, después de todo. Al menos ella no tenía malas intenciones, de lo contrario, no se hubiera presentado en aquel liceo de entrenamiento.

—Blaze…—suspiró Silver sin apartarle los ojos de encima. Jamás había sentido tanta confianza como para enfrentar las más grandes adversidades… ¿quién en su sano juicio encaraba solo a un grupo de casi treinta aprendices de la psicoquinesis? No obstante, al estar a un lado de aquella chica se había sentido más seguro que nunca, permitiéndole afrontar a esa manada de bravucones. Y quizá aquel evento perjudicaría severamente cada una de sus relaciones diplomáticas con los compañeros aprendices… bueno, qué más daba. Ninguno de ellos podía considerarse un amigo de verdad. Pero Blaze… ella era otra historia. Tal vez su amistad valdría más que la del grupo entero. Bueno, todavía no eran amigos oficialmente… pero le sonrió. Eso era lo que contaba…

* * *

—Y bueno… aunque no lo parezca, nos hicimos amigos a partir de ese momento… o eso creo.

«Ella te hacía sentir confiado, ¿no es así?»

—Supongo que sí. Aunque haber intercedido por ella me había costado algo caro, creo que valió la pena…

* * *

—¡Silver the Hedgehog! Es tu turno.—gritó el maestro. Era momento de demostrar si se era digno para combatir al Iblis… la bestia que no dejaba de causar destrozos. Hubo sólo un par que terminó por completo el circuito que ponía a prueba la fuerza psicoquinética que cada quien había entrenado; por lo tanto, Blaze había sido excluida del examen. Pero ello no le impidió presentarse y observar de lejos a los practicantes. Puso especial atención en el alumno que estaba por pasar.

Tanto ese alumno como ella, habían permanecido juntos todo ese tiempo; no porque fueran pareja o algo por el estilo, sino porque no tenían a nadie más con quien juntarse. Además, él no era malicioso como los demás, sino noble y heroico, pensó ella. Quizá sólo tenía la tendencia de ayudar imprudentemente a quien se viera débil, o incluso obligarse a sí mismo a ser elegido para salvar al mundo de Iblis, además de estar falto de confianza al hallarse solo y ser demasiado ingenuo… pero poseía un gran potencial.

Y quizá ella se hacía la difícil frecuentemente, le gustaba la soledad y era, tal vez, demasiado independiente, además de contar con una piroquinesis tremendamente poderosa y peligrosa… pero no era ningún fenómeno letal para la sociedad ni mucho menos, como decía el resto de los aprendices, pensó él. Quizá sólo le hacía falta un amigo, y no existía mejor candidato que Silver the Hedgehog, o sea, él mismo.

Apenas iba a comenzar la prueba cuando el nerviosismo estaba a punto de destrozarle completamente por dentro. Ya nadie le apoyaba… excepto ella, probablemente. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con ese par de ojos color de miel, propiedad de una felina cruzada de brazos que le murmuró casi a regañadientes un «Lo lograrás». No era muy habitual escuchar unas palabras de aliento de su parte, pero precisamente aquello hacía más escaso y valioso el gesto. En aquel instante, Silver sintió un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, después una pequeña onda cálida que le tranquilizó y dispersó el horrible frío que le invadía las manos debido a la ansiedad.

—Está bien.—a la señal del maestro, el erizo azul partió tan rápido como pudo hacia el precipicio ante él y se dejó caer por él, estando a más de treinta metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Tenía la necesidad de quedar bien ante Blaze y demostrar que era el indicado para erradicar a Iblis y salvar ese mundo del futuro.

Utilizó su poder azulado para despegar un puñado de vigas salientes de un edificio diezmado y en llamas a su lado y las colocó una ante otra, creando un riel metálico en un santiamén que le permitió seguir las banderas propias de la pista. Una vez en el inferior, echó un vistazo hacia arriba para ver a la multitud de cabezas observándole desde lo alto. Volvió a poner especial atención en el punto de color lila, sonrió y avanzó corriendo hacia la piscina de lava.

Se dispuso a hacer levitar la pila gigante de escombro con la psicoquinesis, al tiempo que saltaba, como medio indispensable para poder cruzarlo y dirigirse al siguiente punto del circuito. Primero fue un pilar de piedra destrozado que usó como propulsor para agarrarse de un poste de luz que él mismo dobló y le sirvió para alcanzar el extremo opuesto de la fosa ardiente, justo ante la bandera; objetivo de la prueba.

—Pero… ¿qué puede estar haciendo un pozo de lava en este lugar…? Oh, no…—Silver se quedó paralizado en cuanto se levantó después de su sobrio aterrizaje. La estabilidad del pozo se perturbó en gran medida, hubo algunos violentos borbotones acompañados de salpicaduras fogosas hasta que un horrible monstruo de fuego emergió.—¡Diablos!

El erizo blanco se arrojó a un lado para esquivar una llamarada que Iblis exhaló de inmediato y después volteó hacia la punta del edificio donde inicio la prueba. Ya no había nadie allí, al parecer todo habían huido ante la más grande amenaza de la época. Ni su maestro ni los compañeros y, peor aún, ni siquiera…

—A un lado Silver.—la voz de Blaze era distinguible por él aún estando a leguas de distancia. La chica felina se apareció bajo una soberbia acrobacia, posándose después junto a Silver y activando sus poderes, presentándose éstos en sus manos.—Yo me encargaré de él.

—¿Q-qué dices? No puedes enfrentarle tú sola… ¡te hará…!

—¿Me hará qué?—Blaze le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza. Acto seguido, tomó del brazo a su compañero para hacerle evadir un segundo ataque llameante de parte de la bestia. Lograron apartarse de cada uno de los disparos del enemigo con gran rapidez, lo cual sorprendió al mismo erizo. Ni siquiera él sabía que poseía semejante agilidad… quizá era la adrenalina, o quizá era…

—¡Blaze, no creo que salgamos de ésta!—anunció Silver, poniendo sus pies de nuevo en Mobius, presa del pánico. Iblis era el mayor reto a vencer. Todo el planeta buscaba una forma de erradicarlo, pero por alguna razón, nadie lo había logrado… y ahora él y su nueva mejor amiga estaban frente a él, a unos segundos (minutos, si tenían suerte) de una dolorosa despedida.—Además… tus poderes son de fuego… ¡no le harás daño!

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "combatir el fuego con fuego"?—murmuró Blaze intentando recuperar el aliento después de la anterior corrida, una vez estando en un punto seguro a lado de Silver. Ella estaba igual de preocupada; sin embargo, hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no mostrarlo, en especial estando frente a Silver the Hedgehog. Ese chico carecía aún de seguridad, por lo que revelar la falta de algún plan no le haría ningún bien. Debía permanecer fuerte y hacerle creer que todo estaba bajo control. Era la única manera de poder salir ilesos de esa situación.—Eres demasiado ingenuo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando estamos a punto de morir calcinados?—se exaltó el erizo, echando un vistazo por detrás de la pared donde se habían ocultado. Iblis podía terminar con esa insignificante pelea en cualquier momento si se lo proponía.

—Te crees todo lo que escuchas. Ahora mismo piensas que Iblis es tan poderoso que no tendríamos oportunidad porque los demás lo han dicho… ¿pero cómo podemos estar tan seguros si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado? Vamos…

Blaze volvió a coger a Silver por el brazo, arrastrándole así al exterior del refugio temporal que, segundos después, fue hecho añicos al caerle una colosal roca ígnea. El erizo no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar al enemigo en su máximo esplendor; de tamaño intimidante y de aspecto horroroso. El frío clima nocturno era sosegado por el ardor de las flamas que expulsaba Iblis en conjunto con la enorme fosa de lava y sus salpicaduras…

Él mismo sabía que ya no había vuelta de hoja; o peleaba y sobrevivía o simplemente moría aplastado por alguno de esos meteoritos que Iblis no dejaba de escupir por racimos. Era difícil evadirlo… pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No se le conocía ninguna clase de punto débil a la bestia… ni que pudiera dañarle desde aquella distancia, de todos modos.

—Silver, yo lo distraeré… tú intenta dañarlo…

—Pero… ¿pero cómo?—gimió el joven después de detener por muy poco una de aquellas rocas que fue lanzada como un cañonazo gracias a su habilidad mental.—Mis poderes… aún no son tan fuertes…

—Te equivocas—interrumpió Blaze, alzando la vista. Estaba por decir algo que, de cierta manera le incomodaba; sin embargo, lo soltó con otra de sus pequeñas sonrisas contenidas.—Yo pienso que… que tienes un gran potencial…

—¿Eh… Blaze? ¿De verdad piensas éso?—preguntó Silver con un hilo de voz. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo similar, y la sensación interior era casi indescriptible. Hubiera saltado de felicidad… sólo escuchar esa clase de comentarios de parte de una chica como Blaze era un indicio bastante inusual y valioso.

—Silver… creo que serás un gran héroe.—en ese momento, Iblis ya no representaba un gran peligro. No… Su felina amiga le había hecho ver que era posible vencer, aunque el obstáculo pareciera insuperable. En realidad, esa bestia de fuego ya no era más que un pequeño impedimento… era como si supiera de antemano que, en un futuro no muy lejano, se enfrentaría a más monstruos similares.—No nos podemos rendir ahora.

—Gr-Gracias…—Silver cerró los ojos y dio un respiro hondo. Hace unas semanas, Blaze le había dicho que siempre trabajaba sola; sin embargo, ahora pedía abiertamente su asistencia, y no sólo eso; también había acudido a su ayuda en cuanto la requirió. Definitivamente, esa chica era especial.

La gata asintió para moverse directamente a los restos de la carretera para usarlos como municiones. Usó explosiones provenientes de sus manos para impulsar cada losa hacia el enorme demonio. Silver actuó de forma similar, auxiliándose con su psicoquinesis.

—Parece que es inútil—bufó Silver, rodeando del aura verde cada uno de los obstáculos en la pista que podían ser usados como misiles, al ver que ninguno de sus tiros daban resultado.

—Te desesperas rápido.—contestóle Blaze, arrojando otra pieza de roca directamente a lo que parecía la cabeza del monstruo. Todo indicaba que el reciente ataque fue fructífero, pues el monstruo reaccionó negativamente, agitando sus extremidades y aumentando la violencia de sus intentos.—Sabía que debía tener un punto débil… la cabeza. ¡Silver, apunta a la cabeza!

Así lo hizo el erizo blanco, valiéndose de los restos de las municiones que su opositor le había arrojado. Hasta ese momento, las cosas marchaban más que bien… jamás se imaginó que era capaz de evadir ataques con tal facilidad.

Sin duda alguna, esa fue su mejor noche; descubrió su verdadero potencial. Y todo se lo debía a su aguerrida compañera. El erizo blanco mantuvo sus brazos en alto y concentró toda su fuerza en levantar una porción de uno de los edificios adyacentes y dirigirlo directamente hacia el deforme rostro de Iblis, quien recibió el golpe de lleno. Su reacción inmediata fue hundirse en aquella fosa de lava.

—¡No lo puedo creer…! ¿Vencimos…? ¿En serio vencimos?—Silver respiraba agitadamente. Todo ese esfuerzo, la emoción y la adrenalina le habían agotado en extremo. El corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte… ¿era por el cansancio? ¿O era por la excitación de saber que acababa de derrotar a la bestia que había destrozado su mundo? Miró a Blaze a los ojos para encontrar en ella otra mueca alegre. También parecía contenta.

—Parece que no me equivoqué, Silver.—le sonrió la gata. Ésta, por su parte, no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a alguien como Silver. Toda su vida había sido marcada por aquellos hostiles poderes de fuego; siempre señalada, siempre perseguida y siempre odiada. Jamás contó con la llegada de alguien como ese erizo, quien hizo verle que su vida ya no estaría repleta de amargura, violencia y soledad… era como el hermano que jamás tuvo.

De pronto, como si de una mortal saeta extraviada se tratara, una nueva roca ígnea fue disparada hacia el rostro del erizo, quien apenas pudo percatarse. Fueron dos rápidos segundos entre girar la cabeza y el letal impacto. Silver cerró los párpados fuertemente, incapaz de contener el choque con la psicoquinesis; sin embargo, una poderosa explosión desintegró la bomba casi a la velocidad de la luz. Era Blaze, cuyas manos, envueltas en flamas, le señalaban directamente a los ojos.

Ambos voltearon al pozo ardiente con gesto preocupado, precipitándose así hacia la orilla sólo para presenciar una vez más la inmutación del espeso líquido ardiente.

—¡No…! ¡No puede ser!—gritó Silver, retrocediendo unos pasos. Se apresuró a tomar a Blaze del brazo para retirarla de la zona justo a tiempo, cuando el demonio de las flamas emergió de nueva cuenta, regando fuego en el área colindante.

—Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil—dijo la felina entre dientes.

—¡Ya me ocupo de él!—anunció el erizo con gran coraje, apuntando sus manos hacia el trozo de basura más pesado que pudo encontrarse. Se concentró, haciendo caso omiso a los terribles alaridos de Iblis, y rodeó la losa de piedra con su energía verdosa… no obstante, las cosas ya no salieron tan bien. Silver sintió un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en la cabeza, obligándole a hincarse. Había alcanzado ya el límite de su energía.—Argh… demonios.

—No podemos continuar peleando así. Debemos retirarnos.—advirtió Blaze, colocando el brazo de su compañero por detrás de su nuca, ayudándole a caminar. Había que retirarse cuanto antes, pues, aunque ella no se estaba exhausta del todo, no podía dejar a Silver tumbado en medio de la zona de batalla.

—Blaze… no… estábamos tan cerca—gimió el chico, inhalando el aire fresco de la noche con cierta dificultad. Su compañera le había ubicado en la azotea de un edificio abandonado y le consiguió un cojín raído sobre el cual podría reposar. Pasarían la noche ahí, lejos de la amenaza llameante, pues regresar a la ciudad podría ser tremendamente arriesgado con Iblis destruyéndola.

Habían pasado un cuarto de hora desde que combatieron a la bestia del futuro. Quince minutos desde que Iblis comenzó de nuevo con la destrucción de lo poco que quedaba de ciudad. Y pensar que, unos momentos atrás, se encontraban en uno de los pacíficos entrenamientos…

—Tendremos que improvisar.—le susurró la chica, recargando su mano sobre la pared de la pequeña choza, en el techo del viejo edificio, a un costado de un agotado Silver. Miraba el cielo, oscuro y misterioso, con sus tonalidades de fuerte azul que le otorgaban una curiosa belleza. Allá, en lo alto, estaba una inescrutable esfera blanca y luminosa que obsequiaba un poco de luz… luz de esperanza. El día siguiente habría otro intento para detener a la bestia…

—Blaze…—murmuró el compañero de pelaje gris, tapándose del viento con una desgastada manta. Cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a descansar… sólo le echó un último vistazo a su amiga y suspiró.—Gracias.

* * *

Scourge the Hedgehog logró destrozar, al fin, las bisagras de aquella férrea compuerta dorada. La bóveda había sido abierta. Podía percibirse una soberana cantidad de energía en su interior… sí, allí estaba el poder.

Las lámparas en el interior de la cámara se encendieron en cuanto el malvado erizo verde puso un pie sobre ésta para revelar solamente un pedestal de piedra que sostenía un jarrón de mármol muy feo. Nada más y nada menos. No existía señal de algún otro artículo… Nada.

—Ja, ja, ja. Te dije que hoy no te saldrías con la tuya—hubo una voz escalofriantemente serena a las espaldas del saqueador.—Verde, me das risa.

—No… no puede ser… ¿cómo es posible?—vociferó Scourge, dándose la vuelta para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

—Scourge, concedo que no ha estado nada mal tu plan, pero te olvidaste de un detalle bastante importante…—el erizo azul avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a un metro de su contraparte malvada.—Yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog.

—No… no puedes estar aquí… ¡te acabo de matar!—Scourge arrojó un súbito puñetazo al aire, pues su contrincante lo evadió sencillamente. Éste se hallaba ileso; no existían signos de pelea, ni una herida sangrante en el abdomen ni nada. Estaba como nuevo.—¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir…?

—Ya te lo dije, Verde.—rió Sonic con toda tranquilidad y confianza.—Yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog. Morir nunca ha estado en mis planes.

—Esto es una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla—gruñó Scourge, encarando de nueva cuenta a su rival. Su transformación aún estaba vigente, así que debía aprovechar el tiempo y matar al erizo azul cuantas veces fuera necesario.

—Oh, no, Scourge. Ésta es la cruda realidad. Sabía que regresarías a este lugar tarde o temprano—dijo Sonic sin dejar su habitual sonrisa victoriosa.—Así que te preparé una gran fiesta de bienvenida. En unos momentos aparecerán los pesos pesados de Everfrost y regresarás a la No Zone, a donde perteneces.

—¡Ja!—bramó el erizo purpúreo, atacando a Sonic, quien no hacía más que evitar cada uno de los golpes y estocadas de su enemigo.—Lo siento, pero para acabar con Scourge se necesitará mucho más que una legión de esferas de hojalata.

—Uhm… yo no estaría tan seguro—comentó el erizo azul, mirando distraídamente hacia el techo del almacén.

—¿Dónde está ese anillo?—preguntó Scourge entonces, fallando de nueva cuenta un ataque.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Creí que ya lo sabías. ¿Ese cuaderno que robaste no te lo ha dejado claro?

—¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Sé que está por aquí… y mataré a quienes sea necesario para encontrarlo!—dejando finalmente a su rival, para salir del almacén a toda velocidad.

—¡Suerte!—gritó Sonic cínicamente antes de que su rival se marchara definitivamente.

—No dejaré que nadie se burle de mí… ya verá ese maldito…—Scourge apretó los dientes con furia y golpeó cada pared y cada obstáculo que se le interponía. El corredor y cada habitación que visitaba fueron hechos trizas en pocos segundos al ser usados como el canal para recibir toda la furia del súper erizo.

—Objetivo localizado. Iniciando proceso de eliminación—la voz robótica fue neutralizada de inmediato por un sinnúmero de pitidos mecánicos que provenían del corredor superior. Al menos, una centena de EGGs se habían reunido para detener a Super Scourge, todos ellos liderados por un androide bastante diferente a ellos, de color rojo y negro con una armadura tan reluciente que le hubiera dado envidia al resto de las máquinas esféricas si éstas hubieran tenido sentimientos.

Scourge volteó hacia la nueva legión de robots que le apuntaban con sus cañones, aunque el erizo no se dejó intimidar y se apresuró hacia el EGG más cercano para arrojarlo contra el resto, logrando buenos resultados. Cada máquina había recibido un impacto muy fuerte; sin embargo, E-123 Omega lanzó una docena de misiles antes de retirarse al siguiente piso, junto con su ejército de compañeros electrónicos. Algunos aún fueron destrozados por los puños o la lanza de Scourge, de todos modos.

El erizo persiguió a la fila de androides que se disponían a llegar al nuevo nivel, haciendo volar en pedazos a varios con el simple contacto de su aura oscura. Subió la rampa en espiral a toda velocidad con el objetivo de destruir a cada uno de los autómatas; no obstante, al alcanzar el techo del altísimo edificio, se encontró con un nuevo par de enemigos.

—Scourge the Hedgehog, has llegado a un camino sin salida—anunció Blaze the Cat, emergiendo de entre la oscuridad, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—Oye, nena, ¿qué no habíamos pasado ya por ésto?—le sonrió Scourge, ignorando ya a Omega, quien se adentró en una cápsula de nuevo hacia el interior del recinto. Seguro se había tratado de un señuelo, pensó el erizo verde.

—¿Éso piensas?—una nueva voz se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad de la fría noche y un individuo sombrío apareció desde el mismo punto que Blaze.—Scourge the Hedgehog, nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es ésto? ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo amigo?—exclamó confianzudamente en cuanto observó al oscuro compañero de la felina, oculto en diversos ropajes negros.

—Je… yo soy el Maestro de todo el planeta, el Jefe de Mobius.—respondió The Boss, profiriendo una mueca divertida por debajo de su antifaz. Acto seguido, extrajo un sable dorado y brillante de algún compartimento de su indumentaria.—Tendré el placer de detener al famoso Scourge the Hedgehog hoy mismo. Me he enterado de que has representado una verdadera molestia para mis tropas. ¡Demuéstrame tu poder!

—No sé quién seas, pero parece que eres bastante arriesgado. En este instante soy prácticamente invencible, ¿sabes?—el erizo purpúreo se ajustó las gafas oscuras y mostró una nueva sonrisa arrogante.

—Bueno, basta de charlatanería. Peleemos esta batalla de honor, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Señor…! Tenga cuidado—le detuvo unos segundos la chica que le acompañaba. La cabeza de Everfrost realizó una mueca de serenidad con la boca, la única parte visible de su rostro. Blaze sabía que no debía intervenir en la pelea de su superior. Sabía que no existía ser más poderoso en todo Mobius, aún cuando ni siquiera conocía su verdadera identidad. De cualquier forma, confió ciegamente en su jefe y permaneció observando el enfrentamiento.

The Boss se arrojó súbitamente, casi de manera impredecible sobre la silueta de su rival, asestando un ataque amplio con su espada, de derecha a izquierda. Scourge se movió ágilmente, aunque fue alcanzado por el aire cortante producido por el sablazo, rasgándole el guante izquierdo ligeramente. Siendo el turno de éste, lanzó una estocada con su propia lanza, aunque el golpe fue contenido por la misma hoja de oro, propiedad del individuo misterioso.

Ambos chocaron metales incesantemente, cada vez con mayor fuerza, enviando chispazos fulgurantes que iluminaban efímeramente la escena.

—Nada mal.—comentó Scourge, después de unos momentos de pelea. The Boss permanecía atento a cada movimiento súbito de su rival, pues todavía se encontraba en estado Súper, aunque realmente parecía disfrutarlo todo.—Pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Scourge se esfumó, casi de manera literal, y en un segundo se halló alzando su lanza para asestar un golpe mortal por detrás de su enemigo. Ese sujeto no era Sonic the Hedgehog, por lo que no existía razón para que no muriese al ser atravesado por un arma.

—¡Señor! ¡No lo permitiré…!—una ráfaga de fuego atravesó el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre la punta de la barra de hierro y los ropajes oscuros de The Boss, impidiendo a Scourge terminar su trabajo. Éste volteó hacia el origen de la arremetida para salir directo a su encuentro.

—Te gusta jugar con fuego, ¿eh? Pues veamos qué tal te va con esto—hubo otra estocada, detenida ahora por The Boss, quien intervino con ayuda de su espada de manera súbita.

—¡Señor!—dijo Blaze a manera de sorpresa mientras veía cómo ambos personajes forcejeaban con ayuda de sus armas. Hubo un destello después de que The Boss diera un sablazo que hizo retroceder ligeramente al Súper erizo.

—Mi querida Reina. Necesito que vayas al encuentro con nuestros aliados. Confío en ti—le unió su mano con la de ella y la estrujó de manera leve. Blaze sonrió y desapareció literalmente, como por arte de magia.

—Bien… me parece que ya no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.—dijo de pronto Scourge, sin quitar la mirada del punto en el que, otrora, estaba la felina morada. Se acercó a The Boss y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, todo.

El enemigo, para la sorpresa del súper erizo, simplemente logró contener con la hoja de su sable el ataque; no obstante, la inercia le hizo retroceder varios metros. De cualquier forma, a Scourge, ésto le benefició, pues aprovechó para regresar al edificio y evitar de una vez por todas a ese maldito obstáculo no identificado.

* * *

—¡Blaze!—Silver the Hedgehog continuaba explorando el recinto como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo visitaba. En realidad, era la segunda ocasión; sin embargo, el entorno había cambiado drásticamente… además, eso había sido hace bastante tiempo.

Viró a la derecha, hacia un nuevo corredor, sólo para escuchar un estruendo fuerte. En pocos segundos, se apareció una fila ordenada de decenas de EGGs que perseguían a un ser de de color purpúreo.

A Silver no le dio tiempo de pasarse a una habitación contigua para evitar ser visto por un fugitivo Scourge the Hedgehog, por lo que, en acto más defensivo que ofensivo, usó su psicoquinesis para detener por unos momentos al malvado erizo, justo después de que éste destruyera al grupo de robots con rápidas estocadas de su lanza.

—¡Vamos…! ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos de niños!—gruñó Scourge al ser envuelto por el aura verde de su opositor.

—¡Scourge the Hedgehog! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!—advirtió amenazadoramente el erizo blanco, siguiendo su tendencia justiciera, mas al ver que su enemigo venía de los pisos superiores y, probablemente, se había enfrentado ya con los ejecutivos de Everfrost, tentativamente preguntó por el paradero de la gata que había estado buscando.—¡Blaze…! La has visto, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde está? ¿La dañaste?

Dicho esto, Silver frunció el ceño, dispuesto a usar con mayor ímpetu sus habilidades en caso de que su última pregunta hubiera sido realidad.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Entonces para eso viniste?—sonrió el súper erizo sin siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada amenazadora de su opositor.—Pues déjame advertirte: vete de aquí.

—¿Es una amenaza, Scourge?—preguntó con cierto enfado el erizo blanco.

—No; es un consejo…

—¡Ja! ¿Tú, dando consejos?

—Te largarás de aquí si no quieres ver algo que te decepcionará profundamente—rió Scourge entonces, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Silver.—Algo que te quebrará el corazón.

—¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres…?—Silver aún no sabía a dónde quería llegar el enemigo con ese "consejo". Scourge sólo sonreía maliciosamente, pero parecía dispuesto a responderle; no obstante, un nuevo enemigo hizo su entrada de forma súbita y ruidosa.

—¿Y bien, Scourge? ¿Ya te vas a rendir?—preguntó Sonic the Hedgehog con toda serenidad.

—Azul, tú nunca aprendes.—Scourge se libró de la prisión psíquica de Silver sin ningún esfuerzo en lo absoluto para tomar por el cuello a su antagonista.—Tú lo tienes, ¿cierto? ¡Lo has tenido todo este tiempo! Es la única explicación…

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Verde?—sonrió Sonic, mostrando ambas manos y vaciando los contenidos de su chaqueta vieja, que consistía sólo de pelusa. No había seña alguna de un objeto brillante en ninguno de los casos… pero, entonces, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque?—No suelo llevar accesorios encima, si eso es lo que insinúas…

—Pero… ¿dónde?

—¿Está todo bajo control, Sonic?—intervino Blaze, de pronto, acompañada por una tropa más de robots y su jefe enmascarado.

—Mi querida Reina, éste ha sido un trabajo excepcional—sonrió The Boss, tomando de la mano a su compañera felina. Ambos observaron atentamente a un confundido Scourge encarando a Sonic, como temiendo que el purpúreo enemigo del Imperio pudiera hacer algo peligroso en cualquier momento.

—¿Querida…?—susurró Silver, oculto tras las esferas robóticas. Habló con apenas un hilo de voz, sin ser advertido por absolutamente nadie, para su suerte, quizá.

—Se acabó, Scourge. Has fracasado de nuevo.—sin decir más, Sonic asestó un golpe sobre su antagonista, librándose de éste y enviándolo al extremo opuesto del corredor y más allá, creando un hueco en la pared hacia el almacén, justo donde habían tenido su anterior encuentro.

Acto seguido, Sonic the Hedgehog levantó el pulgar hacia su compañera piroquinética, ignorando al individuo a su lado, y se fue hacia donde Scourge había ido a parar, con la intención de terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

—Señor… me alegra que todo esto haya terminado. Gracias por todo el apoyo—sonrió Blaze, abrazando a su jefe agradecidamente. Era imposible saber lo que había detrás de aquel antifaz; no obstante, sólo una sonrisa mordaz de dientes puntiagudos pudo apreciarse por encima del hombro de la chica.

—¿B-Blaze…?—Silver habló lo más alto que le fue posible. Llamó la atención de los androides y de ambos individuos, separándose. Al parecer, sólo había estado pintado en la pared todo ese tiempo.

—¡Ja, Silver the Hedgehog! Estás vivo después de todo.—dijo The Boss sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante. La felina le mandó una mirada extrañada al erizo blanco y después una de confusión a su compañero oscuro. Ese gesto no parecía ser fingido… era como si fuera la primera vez que la gata se topaba con el individuo plateado.—¿Qué asunto promovió tu sorpresivo regreso?

—¡B-Blaze…! ¿Quién es él?—tartamudeó Silver apretando los puños con rabia.

—La pregunta es…—contestó ella frunciendo el ceño—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Q-qué?—entonces eso era de lo que hablaba Scourge… ese "algo que le decepcionaría profundamente"… ¿Pero cómo pudo haber pasado aquéllo? Había visto claramente en aquella visión que le proporcionó la esfera que Blaze la había visitado después de haber sufrido de aquella enfermedad. ¡Era imposible que se hubiese olvidado de él así como así!

Ambos se tomaban de las manos, escoltados por una tropa de robots esféricos que apuntaban directo al erizo. Esa imagen era… era grotesca. Silver jamás creyó que algo así hubiera podido pasar. Entendía que llevaba casi diez años sin que alguno de los dos se topara, pero… eso. ¡Era imperdonable!

Blaze the Cat había sido su primer amiga verdadera, fue la primera en hablar bien de sus habilidades psicoquinéticas, aunque no hubieran sido las mejores; le infundió en confianza y estuvo a su lado en todo momento durante su vida en el futuro, antes de que aquellos sucesos se hubieran perdido en el espacio y tiempo. Había sido una amistad incomparable… incluso, no sabía si, realmente, estaba sintiendo algo más por ella. Era una chica, fuerte, decidida, independiente, inteligente y con un gran talento… ¿qué más hubiera podido pedir? Era imposible no perderse en su mirada, en su persona… Pero ahora, había caído en las garras de un individuo extraño… ¡se podía notar a leguas que aquél no era más que un hipócrita con malas intenciones! ¿Cómo una mujer como Blaze pudo haberse dejado seducir por ese… ese sujeto?

El erizo blanco nunca había sentido algo similar antes; era como una mezcla de frustración y rabia… un enojo profundo aferrado terriblemente en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, un nudo en la garganta acompañado de una desmotivación irreparable.

«¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado ésto?»

«_Eso fue un golpe bajo, compañero. Ya lo veía venir…_»

—Esa mirada te delata, Silver the Hedgehog—continuó The Boss, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la felina a su lado.—¿Son celos lo que intentas ocultar? ¿Una rabia profunda o una decepción?—fue entonces cuando aquel dio unos pasos deliberadamente potentes para aproximarse al destrozado erizo blanco, arrodillado junto a la pared y, colocándose a la misma altura, le susurró al oído con toda la alevosía posible y la sonrisa más mordaz.—Ella me pertenece.

Aquellas palabras funcionaron, tal vez, como el par de golpes más potentes que pudieron haberle asestado, como el ataque más despiadado que pudo haber recibido.

«¡Argh! ¿Q-quién es este tipo…? ¿Acaso me conoce…? ¿Q-qué… qué puedo hacer ahora?»

«_Duele, ¿verdad? ¡No lo permitas!_»

The Boss regresó al encuentro con Blaze, quien miraba desconfiadamente al alicaído Silver. Simplemente, no entendió a qué se refería su pareja al haber dicho esas palabras… ¿Celos? ¿Rabia? ¿Acaso ese erizo de patética apariencia pensaba…? No, por supuesto que no. Nadie se atrevería; nadie tendría oportunidad ante The Boss, aquel ser que le había cobijado todo ese tiempo de incertidumbre. Le debía todo… y también le estimaba como nunca había estimado a alguien… pero aún le quedaba cierta duda. ¿Simplemente quién era él, ese tal Silver the Hedgehog y por qué parecía como si se hubieran encontrado anteriormente…?

«_Sólo hay algo que puedes hacer en un momento como éste…_»

—Mi querida Reina, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todo saldrá bien…

«_Venganza_»

Entonces Silver the Hedgehog se levantó súbitamente, bañado en un aura dorada y envuelto en toda la ira y la humillación que había sentido. Las púas de su cabeza se levantaron con poderoso resplandor y, erguido completamente, ya como Super Silver, extendió sus manos hacia la incauta identidad oscura.

«_Él hizo algo… intervino de alguna forma para que ésto ocurriese… No sé quién sea, pero en este momento es tu máximo obstáculo. ¡Te quitó lo más preciado para ti! Ahora es tu turno…_»

La resplandeciente aura dorada que poseía Silver rodeó a The Boss. Los había tomado a todos por sorpresa… hasta él mismo se hubiera sorprendido, de no haberse encontrado tan conmocionado como para ponerle atención a ese detalle. Le daba igual si había o no una Chaos Emerald cerca o algo parecido que le permitió alcanzar el súper estado… sólo le importaba calmar esa maligna ímpetu que crecía en su interior.

Intensificó su energía y se concentró en el cuello de ese individuo enmascarado. Éste estaba al punto de la asfixia y ni siquiera había sido tocado por nadie. Hubo una fugaz expresión de terror y; sin embargo, terminó sonriendo arrogantemente, casi como lo hacía Scourge the Hedgehog de manera habitual.

Super Silver se elevó entre los aires, a punto de cerrar su palma y entregar el golpe de gracia, pero fue golpeado de lleno en el rostro súbitamente por un terrible rayo incandescente, obligándole a interrumpir su vengativa maniobra.

—No permitiré que lo dañes—gritó Blaze con la guardia en alto, interponiéndose rápidamente entre el súper erizo y su oscuro jefe, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Silver se llevó las manos al rostro en respuesta. Tal vez se había ganado una cicatriz ante semejante fogonazo, pero la furia le hizo ignorar momentáneamente el dolor y levantarse para continuar con su venganza. Mas, al ver a la felina defendiendo a su desconocido y odiado rival, le rompió definitivamente el corazón. Sus energías se vinieron abajo, junto con su ira y sus hostiles deseos. Blaze, la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido le había traicionado de semejante manera, y además le había quemado el rostro deliberadamente. ¿Eso era a lo que estaba destinado? No podía hacer nada si eso implicaba dañar a Blaze the Cat. Ya no había nada qué hacer…

—Me tomó por sorpresa—tosió The Boss, tratando de incorporarse, ayudado por la felina morada que, hace unos segundos, le había lanzado una mirada de odio al atacante, el erizo dorado frente a ellos.—Muchas gracias…

Y fue allí cuando, en medio de la incertidumbre, de la vergüenza, de la humillación, del dolor y de la confusión interna, Silver observó una última sonrisa mordaz, traicionera y maliciosa debajo de aquel antifaz.

«¿Cómo fue que todo esto llegó a ocurrir?»

* * *

—Sabía que todo llegaría a esto, tarde o temprano—murmuró Sonic, acorralando a Super Scourge contra uno de los estantes.—Sabía que la ambición terminaría por seducirte y robarías ese cuaderno… por ello te tendí esta trampa.

—Azul, necesitarás mucho más que esto para deshacerte de mí—Scourge contraatacó, aunque fue evadido fácilmente por Sonic the Hedgehog.

—Ese cuaderno… no era más que un simple e insignificante inventario. No decía nada especial, pero supe que si te hacía creer que aquí encontrarías tus tesoros, vendrías buscarlos tarde o temprano.—continuó explicando el erizo azul cerrando los ojos y sonriendo abiertamente al tiempo que evitaba ser golpeado por la lanza de su antagonista una y otra vez.—Y lo hiciste.

—De acuerdo…—musitó finalmente el erizo purpúreo, deteniendo sus ataques y haciendo algo que nadie hubiera podido intuir. Su transformación fue retirada en cuestión de segundos y pronto bajó la cabeza, mostrando el agotamiento que había sufrido después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo bajo los efectos de su súper estado. Pero no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto.—Tú ganas esta batalla… pero la guerra será mía.

Sonic abrió los ojos con desconfianza al escuchar la repentina rendición de su enemigo. Normalmente hubiera opuesto mayor resistencia o, en todo caso, hubiera huido… ¿pero ésto? Algo no andaba bien.

—Arréstenlo ahora—comandó el erizo azul en seguida. Jamás creyó que el día en el que tuviera que ordenar a un grupo de robots que arrestaran a alguien hubiera llegado. Simplemente no era su estilo depender de las máquinas. Pero ése era Scourge the Hedgehog y podía salir con cualquier truco en cualquier momento… era mejor acudir a la asistencia del Imperio ahora que podía y no arriesgarse.

El erizo verde no opuso resistencia. Su lanza luminosa fue confiscada por los robots esféricos y después le esposaron para llevárselo. Algo no andaba para nada bien… Simplemente, las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien. Cuando los autómatas se encargaron de trasladar al más molesto de los villanos y éste pasó justo a un lado de Sonic the Hedgehog, simplemente le mandó una sonrisa malvada de colmillos puntiagudos.

—¿Acaso tramas algo nuevo?—preguntó Sonic sin perder la compostura… sabía que no le respondería con sinceridad, pero fue una pregunta que pronunció instintivamente.

—Lo de siempre. Pero esta vez, seguro que acabaré contigo.—rió Scourge the Hedgehog, justo antes de abandonar la habitación.

El erizo azul había escuchado esa frase tantas veces proveniente de tantas bocas y todas habían fracasado hasta el momento… bueno, quizá la excepción era aquella boca que pertenecía al responsable de toda esta catástrofe, pero…

—¡S-sonic! ¿Ése era Scourge?—inquirió Knuckles the Echidna haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se agarraba fuertemente el hombro, que era donde se había lastimado al ser atacado por el malvado erizo verde.—¡Vaya que me dieron una paliza…!

—Y yo te daré las que sean necesarias hasta que entiendas que ya no pertenecemos al mismo bando.—respondió Sonic fríamente.—Creo que he sido demasiado blando contigo. Márchate y no vuelvas nunca. Me ocuparé de que se levanten todos los cargos en tu contra, pero deberás irte y olvidarte de todo esto.

—¿Sabes? Siempre sospeché que, de alguna forma, estabas involucrado con ellos… con el gobierno. Y no me equivoqué.—murmuró Knuckles, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada severa de su antiguo compañero.—Pero sé que aún queda una pequeña parte del antiguo tú y sé que pronto saldrá. Ahora, yo y mis hombres cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato. No iremos… para siempre…

—Un momento, Knuckles—interrumpió Sonic, cerrando los párpados fuertemente y concentrándose en algo. Salió disparado hacia la bóveda que había abierto anteriormente Scourge sólo para comprobar su nuevo temor: ahora estaba vacía. Alguien había aprovechado la conmoción que se había vivido en aquel recinto y se llevó el peligrosísimo jarrón que ahí se guardaba, pero sólo conocía a alguien con el suficiente ingenio y sigilo como para haber podido pasar desapercibido por la seguridad de la base de Everfrost…

Pero en ese instante, no importaba tanto quién fue el hurtador, sino detenerlo cuanto antes… o algo saldría mal…

* * *

NOTA: No quiero alargar más esto de lo que ya está; otro capítulo extremadamente largo, así que intentaré ser breve. La formidable tardanza se debe a dos razones principalmente: la súbita corrupción del archivo que llevaría este capítulo (por lo que tuve que rehacerlo), y, simplemente, la desmotivación. Durante un momento pensé que ya no tenía suficientes razones para continuar este fic, cuando podía comenzar a trabajar con un proyecto profesional. Y todavía lo sigo creyendo; sin embargo, fue esa inquietud que he tenido desde el principio; de que jamás he terminado algo que he iniciado. Simplemente quiero cumplir esa meta, aunque sea sólo por esta vez.

También he estado pensando en las cosas que puedo mejorar, pues, repito, para mí es de colosal importancia mejorar cada vez, pero llegué a la conclusión de que sólo ustedes, los lectores, son los que tienen la última palabra. Me encantaría recibir una buena crítica, honesta y constructiva; aunque que destrocen literalmente mi historia, pero bajo argumentos. Es lo que necesito ahora, más que nunca.

He de admitir, asimismo, que sus lecturas y comentarios son razones sumamente importantes que me animan a continuar, si no es que las razones más primordiales. Les mando a todos ustedes, lectores, el "gracias" más sincero de todos. De verdad que son ustedes los que más inspiran a un escritor.

Sin más qué decir por el momento, mando saludos muy cordiales a cada visitante y lector y les deseo una semana muy próspera. Au revoir.


End file.
